Accepting the Monster
by thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Caroline vanished after graduation, unable to take being second choice any longer. Katherine keeps her safe, teaching her how to survive as everyone looks for her. Once Klaus claims Caroline...it sets an entire revolution into work with Caroline taking her rightful place as Klaus' perfect mate. Slightly possessive Klaus and language.Klaroline and Kalijah.
1. Prologue : Game On

She stalked into the E.R., her shadow a menacing shape following her. Silent as deathshe strolled into a room. A girl lay in the bed one the right side, she was no one really special. Daughter of the town sherrif , cheerleading captain, president of ebery club in high school, leader of the dance committee. No, she was no one special, there were no flowers, no cards, no remnants of friends or family sleeping in the room to see if she was ok. There was nothing. Katherine watched her sleep, saw the loneliness on her sweet face, hidden ehind tousled, golden curls. She saw the tear stained cheeks and the redness under her eyes.

Katherine stood over the bed, pulling her dark curled hair to one side so she could look at Caroline's face. This would get the message across, killing Elena's best friend. Then she saw , she really saw Caroline. Here she was, one of the gang's best friends, alone, without any protection from the her. The Salvatore brothers were most likely with Elena, attached at the hip. Mat was working maybe, and Bonnie...Bonnie didn't even know she was here. Not that any of them actually cared.

Caroline mumbled softly in her sleep, Katherine paid it no attention. she was focusing on the fresh tears misting the girl's eyelashes. She saw herself, alone, scared, desperate for love and attention, sick of being used. Katherine growled, almost waking Caroline up. In that moment Katherine made a descision. She knew there was Damon's blood still running through her system, so she did it quickly. Grabbing a pillow and suffocating the human girl and killing her quickly. Caroline would be fine though, she would wake up and be something more than waht she ever could have imagined. A vampire and all she had to do was wait. Wait until little caroline couldn't take being used by everyone and shoved around . Wait until she could make her move and turn her into a ruthless killer, just like herself. "Game on..."


	2. A pact is made

2 years later...

Caroline growled and stormed through the park, looking back and making sure no humans were watching her. She dashed off into the woods as fast as her vampire speed could take her. She ran through the trees, going deeper and deeper. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She flew blindly through the brush, limbs hitting her cheeks, arms and bare legs. Even though her flesh healed instantly it still stung on impact. She kept running...and running...and running. Finally she couldn't run anymore and the baby vampire stopped in her tracks and collapsed on her knees against a fallen tree trunk. Hiding her face in the veil of her golden curls and letting the tears flow. She was just so sick of it all. Sick of being the distraction to a man she should hate but was madly in love with. Sick of being used and thrown under the truck every battle they had. Her best friend's didn't seem to care anymore. Elena had Damon and Bonnie had Jeremy, Matt didn't even try to talk to her anymore. Stephan, who was supposedly her best guy friend. Had told her off and said she needed to stop being so desperate for attention. So Caroline just sat down and she cried, there was nothing more she could do.

Katherine watched the baby vamp finally have her breakdown. She had been watching closely the past few months. Watched how Caroline was losing it. How everyone ignored her and didn't show any empathy toward her. Now it was time to make her move. She stood mere feet away from the girl and Caroline didn't seem to notice at all. Katherine was disgusted by the people who had caused such waterfalls of tears to flow from the girl's eyes. She smirked down at her, almost happy to see her breaking down to her bare self. Squatting down to be eye level with her and lightly tapping her shoulder. Making sure to take the smirk from her face and replace it with a true one of compassion. Caroline looked up at the hand on her arm, almost expecting...no hoping it had been Niklaus. But it wasn't forest green eyes she was looking into, they were dark chocolate-brown.

"Katherine? What..do you want?" she tried to put on a brave face and act intimidating but was failing laughably. She wiped the tears from her face, ashamed she had let herself show such weakness in front of the elder vampire.

"Don't worry, i'm not here to ruin some plan you and your friend's have to kill Klaus or find the cure. I'm here to talk to you Caroline. But i want you to listen to me carefully, before you panic and run off." Caroline nodded, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from her face so she could look Katherine in the eye. " I want you to come with me Caroline. I want to teach you everything, to show you how to be a true vampire, not some bunny killer or blood bag drinker like the Salvatore's are.."

"But Stephan's taught me so much.." She was cut off by Katherine's words.

"No. He has taught you nothing about being a true vampire. He's taught you to be weak and to keep your true nature caged and hidden away. Your able to control your blood lust, but you can not control it, you need to revel in it."

"I'm trying..." Caroline nearly broke out in sobs again.

"You can be so much stronger, so much more than what you are now. Caroline, you are still a newborn, a baby vampire and you have so much to learn." Katherine paused letting the truth of her words sink in. She saw the realization dawn upon the young vampire's face before she started again. "I know you are trying, but its not enough. Your so called friend's are holding you back. Damon abused you, fed from you, compelled you, basically raped you and yet your friend's with him now?" Katherine let venom drip from her words as she said it, hating the Salvatore herself. " Matt can't be bothered to acknowledged you exist anymore. Elena thinks about you at the very last second. Bonnie can't stand you as a vampire, she never has."

" Tyler cheated on me with that were slut..." Caroline burst out, a growl deep in her throat, the veins popping out under her eyes. "He left me here alone, without any goodbye and he's not coming back for me." Caroline steeled herself, making a decision then and there. Katherine was right, she was so used to being beaten down and stepped on that she had forgotten what it felt like to be strong. Tired of being abused and hurt, never thought of. She stood and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks. The two vampires stood and stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was mere second to humans. An unspoken bond was formed between the elder and younger monster of the night. Caroline extended her hand and Katherine gladly took it. A menacing grin took hold of both their faces.

"To hell with Mystic Falls.." Caroline uttered to her new mentor.

"To hell with Mystic Falls..." Katherine smirked to her protege.

And they were gone. Caroline cut all ties she had in the shit hole town. Her friend's, family, everyone. Katherine compelled her mother to think she had moved across the country for college. It was better this way. And now Katherine was going to teach her to become what she truly was. A vampire, a monster, a beast hidden in a gorgeous body. A vicious creäture of death and destruction. A Queen.


	3. Stronger

3 Short Years Later...

"A young woman, barely out of her teens, stood in the middle of pure destruction. Her golden locks stained with blood and gore. Arms slick with the dark red substance up to her biceps. Her tight designer skinny jeans clinging to her legs, the loose rolling stones t-shirt clinging to her frame with the weight of the wetness. Caroline stood there, in the middle of death, with a smirk on her lips. She reached up and licked the drying blood off her fingertips. College jocks, they were her favorite prey, the ones who thought they owned the world. Once beating hearts scattered around her, heads no longer attached to bodies lay tangled and bloody. A soft chuckle came from mere feet from her, she did not even realize her mentor was near her, she was enjoying her handiwork. The blonde didn't flinch, she tilted her head to the right, a smile spreading across her blood stained lips.

"You've done well," Katherine smiled at Caroline, full of pride at her student. "I'm impressed at how easily it came to you, Care. " Caroline's smile grew even wider, she actually went to hug Katherine, and surprisingly she hugged back. A rare moment of fondness from the 500 year old vampire.

"Come on , let's get out of here and get you cleaned up" she nodded back and followed Kat , using her vampire speed to flash back to their compelled penthouse apartment in the middle of L.A, arriving at the top, the elevator dinging loudly to signal their floor. the two beautiful girls stepped out and in their lavish home for the past three months. They were always moving, never stating in one place too long. Katherine couldn't risk anyone finding Caroline, especially a certain Original desperately searching for her. Caroline didn't want anyone form her human life following her, the entire Mystic Falls gang was still looking for her all over the country. No, Katherine refused to let anyone find her protege, she still had much to learn, but learning quickly she was. What she accomplished with tonight, a group of twenty or more wannabe vampire hunter college students, all by herself in minutes. Something she hadn't done until she was a few decades old, but Caroline did by complete instinct, barely any training on her part. Katherine strolled over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of bourbon, pouring herself a glass full and lounging in an overstuffed armchair. Taking a deep drink from the amber fire she smiled to herself, I'll send that video soon enough, then they'll stop looking for her. She listened as the shower was turned on and a sigh escaped Caroline as she stood under the hot water. Of course only a vampire could hear that.

"Caroline let the water pour over her body, the hot water rising steam on her skin, the blood washing out of her hair turning the tub a dark pink. Moaning softly she picked up the body wash and started to scrub the dried blood off her limbs and chest, it had dried completely in some places and she needed to scrub harder to get it out. Her hair was worse, it seemed it had actually stained some of her locks and it just wasn't coming out of her hair no matter how many times she tried to wash, rinse and repeat. Sighing she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself she grabbed another and twisted her long hair into it to help it dry. Walking into her side of the penthouse she picked out a baggy band t shirt and loose sweats, pulling them on she walked into the front room, finding Katherine staring at her tumbler as if it held all the answers int he world.

"Your'e thinking too much again Kat," she said smiling, flopping down into the opposite armchair like any teenager would. One leg hanging over the side and sitting slouched into the corner. Katherine grinned, looking up and rolling her eyes at how the baby vampire acted just like a teenage human.

"You are lucky i love you Care, or i would kill you for calling me that," she chugged down the last of her bourbon before grabbing a throw pillow and throwing it lightly at the blondes head, Giggling she caught it easily and tossed it back.

"But then you wouldn't have my quick wit and adorableness to keep your grumpy ass company" Caroline smiled at the elder vampire, int eh few years that she had been traveling with Kat, she had grown very fond of her. She honestly seemed to care for her and loved her as a sister. Of course she felt the same way about her, she had taken her in whilst in the middle of a mental breakdown, ready to shut it off. But, here she was, happier then she could ever have hoped. She loved traveling, seeing America from the front seat of a convertible. Every small town girl's dream was to get out and see the world, and here she was doing it with her closet friend. "So what were you thinking about Kat? i know that look and it's usually when something is about to go down or something i won't like...so which is it?"

"The dark haired girl with the deceiving kind face sighed. "It's been long enough...I've been thinking about sending that..video. " she paused and closed her eyes, waiting for the younger girl to snap at her.

"Caroline stilled for a moment, but instead of throwing a fit like always she sighed and nodded. "I agree, it's time for them to see me for who i am now, who i was meant to be. It's the only way they'l leave us be...isn't it?" Katherine nodded .

"Once they stop chasing you finally we can stay for longer than a few months in one place. I've been running for so long that i have forgotten what it means to ..live, have a home for once." Katherine smiled sadly and got up to get another glass of bourbon, her lithe frame getting up gracefully from the chair.

"Caroline slumped in her own chair, her mind racing yet her body in perfect stillness. They all needed to see what she was, and had to accept or they could kiss her sweet ass. She smirked to herself as she imagined their faces as they watched her first mass killing, a small town bar in the south. She captured everyone's hearts and minds with her smile and body, dancing and flirting, easily compelling everyone to stay for a drink with her. Once the first scream was heard she couldn't stop herself even if she wished it, her inner monster took over. She released herself that night. Letting her blood lust take over and ripping off limbs and heads. Hearts throw across the room and necks snapped like a twig. She grinned to herself and shivered at the memory, she had been so high on blood that even Kat had trouble calming her down from her lust for blood that night.

Kat stood across the room watching the emotions rolling across Care's face, the thrill of that night replaying in her mind as well. She was amazed at how easy it all came to her, the sweet little baby vampire. Caroline was still herself in some ways, she was sweet and bubbly, always knew when to behave and when to let her anger show through into true bitch mode. Still gorgeous drop dead sexy blond that should be posing on a playboy magazine beside her. But she had accepted her nature finally, she was no longer mortal, no longer mortal.

Caroline sat up and looked over at her mentor, "He's gonna find me if we send that to them, they'll tell him somehow i know. Matt will tell the blond whore and we'll be found Katherine...i don't know if i want to be found by Him yet" Katherine saw the fear and sadness in Caroline's steel blue eyes. She grimaced slightly and sighed. he would find out...and they couldn't be found out yet...not yet.

"Pack your things, we'll leave and send it from a P.O box from a town near Georgia, by the time they figure out where it was sent from we'll be gone, ok Carebaer?" Kat rarely called her that, only in time where she truly needed her to listen carefully to what she was saying. She nodded and flashed out of the room to pack.


	4. The Video

**thank you everyone for your reviews and for even reading this! ive been thinking over the past few weeks on how to continue the story, i am not one to finish stories i always leave everyone hanging and it's a bad habit of mine! sorry! but now that i KNOW people like my ideas and writing, well im full of confidence and hopefully i can fulfill my dream of being an author! P.S.! language! **

The room was silent, not even the breathing of a vampire was heard through the silence as the video stopped playing. Quiet tears streamed down the faces of the girls sitting in front of the giant plasma screen on the wall. The blood curdling screams would forever be etched into their minds. Damon stared in awe at the screen, dumbstruck and speechless. Elena and Bonnie held each other in a tight embrace, silently crying at what they had just saw. Matt and Stephan gave each a blank look, locked eyes for a moment as if to say, _what the hell did we just see?_ But there was one set of forest green eyes no longer in the room, they had seen the carnage of the film, as the last second they vanished, needed time to process what he had seen and what had to do next.

"We have to stop her, she's given up and become a monster!" Elena cried out before she went into hysterics, Damon instantly at her side to take her from Bonnie's arms into his own. He held her tight to him and rocked her as he let a single tear drop from his right eye , looking across the room into the eyes of his younger brother. Stephan looked back at him, he gave the slightest shake of his head. Even Stephan believed her too far gone for their help. Bonnie went inter her own fit of crying, rocking into herself and clutching a pillow from the leather couch in the Salvatore den. Matt couldn't take it anymore either, his fist went through the wall so fast that even the vampires in the room didn't see until after the fact. Plaster dusted his arm as he growled angrily and stalked off and out of the boarding house.

"Isn't anybody going to say anything? We have to help her!" again Elena cried out, looking at everyone's faces. slowly her face showed anger. No one was saying a word back to her.

"She's gone to far Elena, she's let go of herself", Stephan spoke softly, head hung in defeat. "it doesn't seem like her humanity is gone but...she just let go of everything." Elena and bonnie sat in shock. Their best friend, their Caroline had become a beast, something she always said she would never become. Their friend who they had searched for years, now gone to them forever and Elena being Elena, wasn't going to let it go until she had the bubbly blonde back at her side.

"Fuck you all, every one of you! I'm going to find her and bring her back!" instantly she was in Damon's arms, being held in a vice of his superior strength.

"Didn't you see her? She ripped apart those people with no remorse, no fear, no sadness that she had killed them. She could easily tear you apart. We're leaving her be, she obviously doesn't want to be contacted or helped. Leave her be Elena." Damon sighed, still holding his girlfriend tightly as sobs racked her small shoulders.

Klaus listened very intently to the voices inside the boarding house, his mind was buzzing as he thought about what to do next. His Caroline had resurfaced. "She's alive..." Klaus let himself close his eyes and smile, a true smile on the original's face. He was overcome with happiness, an emotion he didn't quite understand but felt all the same because of her. And she had left a message in the video, she may not have realized it but a message none the less. When that video was taken it was in the south and in america, he could follow her trail now. He forced the happy expression from his face as he flashed back to his car waiting for him on the curb. He was going on a trip and needed some help from a certain doppelganger, if he could find her first it would make this so much easier for him. As he climbed into the car and ordered his hybrid to take him to the airport he thought about what he had seen her do. How easily hearts were ripped out and heads pulled off necks. how her golden hair had been splattered by the blood and started to satin pink until it was thick with the liquid. She was beautiful, a true masterpiece in his eyes, and he knew art and beauty. Suddenly his face turned angry, why hadn't she come to him, shy hadn't she come to his aid when she felt she could longer control her blood lust. Who taught her, there is no way that Caroline could have become so skilled this quickly. So who was the one that was her mentor?

Klaus pulled out his phone and quickly texted Elijah.

-Caroline has resurfaced, find Katherine at once. I need her help-

Elijah quickly texted back, - on my way to her last known location, we'll find her brother-

The hybrid sat back into the leather seat as they neared the airport, _ill find you sweetheart, whether you want me to or not, your mine and ive grown tired of your hiding from me..._


	5. On the run

**Wow! So many reads! I'm getting more and more confident to really let myself go and show everyone what i can do! ;D**

**Again! Thank you all for the reads and follows!**

**NOTE : I do NOT own TVD, (god knows i wish it) but oh well! **

* * *

**again thank ya'll for reading! ;) DO NOT OWN TVD**

**Care: when's nik gonna find me? -adorable pout-**

**Mia****: when i say you little twerp!**

**Care: meany..**

**Kat: you can't talk to her like that!**

**-ensue cat fight-**

* * *

Caroline followed Katherine through the terminal and crowds as they went for yet another flight. In the last 3 days they had crossed over four countries and the us multiple times. making a trial that would confuse and deter any who were following them, but now they were heading to their final destination, Paris And Caroline couldn't hide the excitement on her face. She always wanted to go to France, and now she was! with her best friend, so what if they were running, they would be safe for a while at least. The two immortal girls gave their tickets to the flight attendant and walked onto the plane, walking through the seats they found their first class spot and slid into the comfy leather seats.

"You know Kat, i could get used to this luxury stuff," The blonde smiled at the older girl and crossed her legs, her minidress sliding up higher on her thighs as she did so, making the business men across the aisle cough on their martinis. Katherine smirked at the men and flipped her long dark hair over her bare shoulder in her own short dress made of a metallic blue color to compare with the blondes dress made of a deep shade of red. The two acted as sister, best friends, dressing similar in public. Though Katherine and Caroline's tastes differed in most situations, Katherine preferred layered sexy looks while Caroline preferred fitting and comfy clothes and one thing was for sure, they both walked in those mile high heels like runway models.

"You should be by now, you know" Kat looked at Caroline as she fiddled with her glass of scotch, she had noticed the girl not feeding well the past few days. Nerves perhaps? She was running away from the man she loved because she though he couldn't love her like this. It broke Kat's heart sometimes to see her like this, then her old Katself would kick in and scold the girl for being so in love. Love was foolish and not worth the pain in the end. " With us living in the upscale for almost a year now."

"I know but, it's all so well high society and im used to being proper but not so...rich acting?" Caroline giggled and laughed. "Just kidding, i could never grow tired of this, i love being a princess. " She sipped her scotch and grinned behind the glass, yes she really did relish in being a princess, it felt right to her. She leaned her head back in the seat and reached into her purse for the ear buds to her iPhone, music would help this long flight. Placing them in she turned it up so she could tune out all the noises of the plane and humans. Music would also deter her from smelling the blood pumping in every one of their bodies. She couldn't keep blood down the past few days, unsure why but not worried. Traveling had always made her uneasy, even as a human. Turning on Breaking Benjamin and settling back into her seat she closed her eyes.

Katherine watched her protegé for a moment before taking one last look at the rest of the passengers before relaxing slightly into her seat and sipping her own glass of scotch, rolling the amber liquid in the tumbler and staring at it as if it held all the answers in the world.

"Another ma'am?" Katherine smiled and glanced at the steward, he was tall and handsome but young and cocky. Something she didn't like.

"Yes, thank you" she didn't glance at them again, signaling to him to begone from her. Taking out her phone and checking her contacts and messengers, making sure everything was going as planned. A scowl settled on her face as she read the latest message, at the same moment he plane was taking off and into the air.

from e.m : im at your old apartment Katerina, i must say you left in quite a hurry, and when i am in need of your assistance as well. I'll see you soon Katerina. :

Katherine swallowed hard and sighed silently, biting into her manicured nails and thinking out a plan. Did he know that Caroline was with her? What did he want? They were being tailed now, still after all this, at least maybe the were but she wasn't going to take any chances, she would not let them take Caroline away from her. Sure at first she wanted to use her as a weapon against Niklaus and the rest but...now that she knew the girl, she had grown to love her as a true friend. No she wouldn't let them take her away. gripping her hand into a fist she pushed so hard into her palm that her nails dug into her skin, cutting it easily and just as quickly healing.

"Ma'am? i have your drink" he set the glass down on the small round table in front of their seats, Caroline feigning sleep for the humans.

"Thank you, " was all she said and waved the boy away. She had a plan to make, and quickly, she only had a 12 hour flight in front of her but that passes so quickly for a vampire as old as she. She glanced again at Caroline, looking closely she could tell the girl really was sleeping, here they were, on the run and hiding and maybe in danger and the girl was sleeping. Kat sighed and smiled softly to herself, something she rarely did in public. The blonde was still young and had more to learn, let her sleep and rest before something big happened, she would need Care's quick reflexes when the time came to it.

As Katherine contemplated a plan and Caroline napped off the blood depravity, neither noticed or sensed that in the back of the plane ,in second class, there sat three hybrids. Smiling and waiting for the signal after the plane landed, to follow and catch to two vampire women. They watched their phones, waiting for a text from their alpha to act. Somehow, I don't think that Caroline and Katherine are gonna be able to enjoy much of Paris.


	6. That Damn Text

hmmmmm where to go from here... ;) i want you all to know that this is completely off the top of my head now, im writing as an idea hits me about what happens next and just letting it flow! as always thank you for reading, but y'all need to review! im open for criticisms and on how i can better this story ok, so dont be afraid to review. as far as I believe i am the Caroline in this fanfic :D

Note: DO NOT OWN TVD, if i did it would be a rated R -evil giggles-

REVIEW! rated M

Care : -napping-

Kat: wake up Blondie! Hybrids on our ass!

Care: five more minutes...

Kat: -bitch slap- i said up Blondie!

Care: dam! im up! -rubs cheek-

* * *

The plane was reaching Paris, only another hour to go for the two vampires. Katherine looked over at the sleeping Caroline and sighed softly inside. She hated waking her up and telling her they would have to run...again. But it couldn't be helped, for some reason or another an original was looking for her, and that could mean one of two things. One, that he needed her help with something or wanted her back, that was not going to happen, ever again. Two, they knew that Caroline was with her somehow and were after her because of a certain hybrid. Either way, she was going to protect her friend, at all costs. Katherine reached over and shook Care's shoulder.

"Planes almost landed, we need to talk. " Caroline opened her eyes , rubbing them slightly and sitting up, taking the blanket off her legs and stretching. Katherine's superiors sight could see the bloodshot eyes and the slightly sunken in cheeks, Caroline needed to feed and soon. She was getting weak.

"Talk? About what? I thought we were good, at least for a while more," her eyes sank as she saw the look on Katherine's face, serious and almost downtrodden it seemed."Were being followed aren't we? But how?! We did all this for nothing?" Caroline couldn't stop the soft growl escaping her lips as she crossed her arms and sat back into the seat.

"I don't know yet, it's a possibility though, Elijah texted me, how he got my number in the first place makes me wonder, but he said he was at my old apartment, the one outside of L.A, when we started your training. So he's not close yet, but he could have figured us out already, I don't know." Katherine ran a hand through her dark loose curls and sighed to herself, tapping her heeled toe on the floor in front of her. "What I do know is that when we land, we need to disappear, and quick. Maybe even fly somewhere else..." Caroline sighed and nodded, she knew this wasn't the time to argue with the elder immortal. Sitting up and straightening out her dress, she heard through an intercom that the plane would be landing momentarily.

Caroline checked her phone for messages, it was on old habit she couldn't break herself of doing, she used to have calls and texts constantly through the day and into the night, not anymore, not for years now. But as she clicked the home button and saw a message, she inhumanly froze, staring at the screen so long it went black and she had to shake her head and turn it on again. Caroline thought she was dreaming , but there, on that touch screen, was a message from a number she couldn't force herself to delete, even though she had changed phone repeatedly the past few years. She clicked on the message, opening it up and dreading what it would say.

Klaus : I must say I'm surprised you've kept yourself hidden this long love, see you soon.

"Klaus..." Caroline looked at Kat with a face so pale it looked paper white. Katherine tensed and grabbed her phone, reading the message over and over in her mind as she sat back and stared at the screen long after it went black. The two girls looked at each other slowly and nodded, there was going to be a fight, and soon. If Klaus texted Caroline then he knew where they were, at the very least their last location .Caroline started to have a panic attack, breathing rapidly and biting into her nails, chewing them off one by one, they grew back sure but it was still unsightly to have uneven nails. Katherine reached over and grabbed her hands, stilling her motions Caroline looked up.

"We're getting out of this, somehow," her words calmed the blonde slightly, she stopped chewing on her nails and sat up as the plane landed. Grabbing her phone with one last glare at the screen she stuffed it into her satchel and threw the strap over her shoulder. Rummaging around on the inside of it she pulled out a small compact and checked her makeup, one thing Katherine had always enforced was looking presentable. If you look out-of-place, you'll be noticed. You can't get noticed while running from the devil himself. Looking into the small mirror she glanced at the passengers behind her seat, checking in case they were familiar faces or vampires. It was a rare thing to be on the same plane as another vampire, but it could happen easy. Without noticing anyone in particular that looked of immortal status or from mystic falls, she folded the compact with a small snap and tossed it back into her bag. Katherine, grabbing her own bag and growing restless with each passing second. She was letting her mind hyper focus, something Caroline could do but she couldn't snap out of the daze lit left you in like the elder vampire could. She looked around as everything went in slow motion to check for other vampires or hybrids.

As passengers started to stand and leave the plane, the to girls forced their way through the crowd and off the terminal, looking around in one glance, they both flashed out of the airport as fast as they could without any humans noticing. Paris had fewer vampires then in america, but the ones that were here were very old and in influence by the originals. Caroline found a town car on the curb and tapped on the window, putting on her adorable bubbly face that no one could resist.

"Can I help you?" the driver asked, rolling down his window, he was an older man of maybe 50 or 60, tubby and in need of a shave.

"You are going to be quiet, let me and my friend into this car, take us wherever we want to go and you're not going to tell a soul, " Caroline smiled cheerfully and walked back around the side of the car as the driver stumbled out and opened the door for the two girls, shutting it behind them and climbing back inside in the driver's seat.

"Where to Ladies?", glancing into the rearview mirror at them.

"Pavillion de la Reine, s'il vous Plait, " Katherine said in a very good french accent, at the same moment Caroline was going to say the same thing. She had been practicing her french and wanted to try, pouting slightly at Kat, she got a scolding look as if to say, _We're on the run and you want to pout right now?_ Caroline stared into her friends eyes for a moment before siting back in the seat and nodding, now was not the time to argue. As the town car started down the road, the girls searched for any sign a car or anyone was following them, after checking the relaxed for a moment before seeing a black motorcycle keep coming close to the car then going down a side street. This repeated a few times before the girls started to get nervous and look at each other. Caroline's phone buzzed at the exact time Kat's did, they froze and slowly pulled out their phones.

Caroline's phone : Klaus - You Look gorgeous sweetheart, I love that shad of red against your skin.

Kat's phone : Elijah - I must say i love this game of Cat and Mouse, but who is the cat and whom is the mouse now, Katerina.

Katherine bristled and growled quietly as she stared at her phone, ready to snap it in half. Caroline only stared at the screen , in shock of what was happening. She was scared to death at what was going to go down and happen to her them. she didn't want to be taken away from her friend, or be near a man she knew would kill her.

"He thinks I betrayed him, I sort of have, I deserve this...this is my fate by not taking his off all those years ago after graduation..." She bit into her knuckle and felt sick to her stomach, if she had anything in it she would have retched then and there, but the last few days of hardly any blood was taking its toll on her, she could feel herself slowly becoming weak and she detested it. She hated being weak , it made her feel human and she was no longer that anymore. As Kat watched the emotions roll of her protegé, she glanced out the window. there were now three motorcycles, one on either side of the car and one behind them. As another came up to box them in by getting in front of the car. they were trapped And all they could think of was, _How the hell do we get out of this one?_.


	7. A Plan, Maybe

sorry for the delay everyone, lost a cousin...someone close to me and ive been in and out of myself the past few days, sorry! but im back and here to write more of this story for you!

i do not own tvd, i promise, but the character version are my own R&amp;R!

Kat! i know your reading this cuz your like the first to read any new chapter, love ya girl and we got some hybrids and originals on our ass! hope you got a good plan cuz i dont! -cute giggle-

Kat: i got this -evil grin-

Care: oh i know -giggles demonically- who's head gonna roll first?

kat : lets see...

* * *

As the two vampires sat in that car, a motorcycle on every side of them, boxing them in, they contemplated plans, they had to get the hell out of there but had no idea how. They hadn't been cornered like this and they already felt caged and started to get antsy. Neither had any weapons, no stakes or guns with wooden bullets, only their wits, fangs and claws. Oh and don't forget they wore those heels for more than that sexy leg and ass effect, they could be used as stakes and could easily go through flesh and bone with the right kind of force.

Katherine looked over at Caroline, reaching over and squeezing her hand as she saw the younger vampire get a queasy look on her face , in a second it was gone and she tried to cover it up, but Kat saw it none the less. Care's problem with holding down her blood was worrying her to no end , especially now that she needed her strength, Caroline was fast yes, she was as deadly as Kat herself in most situations. A flash of black went by the window beside Care's head, the biker close enough to tap on the window as he pointed inside once and then edged off the car. Caroline's phone vibrated again, making the girls jump and tense as she reached for the device, wanting to break it in half but barely containing her strength. As Care looked down at the screen, lit up yet again with a text from Niklaus, her heart sped up, her undead heart started to flutter and pulse like a bird in a cage. Clicking it open, she had to reread it again to be sure she wasn't imagining it.

\- Don't act so frightened sweetheart, I merely want to talk with you and find out the reason you have been hiding from me all these years. I hope you have a very good reason to tell me. Ill see you at dinner-

Closing her blue eyes she leaned into the leather seat of the town car, Kat looking at her , waiting for Caroline to say something, impatient as she was she ripped the phone from Care's hand as she read the text herself. Growling softly and mumbling a string of curse words, Katherine sat back and crossed her arms, a pout forming on her lips. She hated being trapped, despised it really. and they were caught, both her and Caroline, her closest friend. The blonde looked over, a steely gaze taking over her eyes as she stared into Katherine's, sitting up straighter and with a smirk on her face she winked at Kat.

"I think...I may have a plan Kitty Kat, but were gonna have to be really careful about what we say ok? , " Katherine nodded, skeptical because lets face it, Caroline's plans...were not the best or most thought out, she kind of just went with it and rarely did they work. But Kat was out of options since even she didn't have a clue as what to do. The look on Caroline's face, a look of pure motivation and fear was crossed into her sweet face, causing her to look downright demonic , was enough to listen to the girls plan. "Were going to play along, do whatever the hell they want, the first chance we get, we run for it. if not, make a deal with the devil..."

"I wont let you do that Care! You can't! Hell compel you or kill you, i wont let that happen, " Katherine's voice rose as she yelled at the blonde, who had closed her eyes and took on the shouts without flinching. "We don't know what hell do, but we cant let him get us, or you for that matter. Whatever he has planned he wants us to go to this damn dinner...but your not going to sacrifice yourself for me Blondie, not gonna happen."

"Dammit Kat just trust me! I'm going to get us out of this ok?, " her face was full of such determination that Kat actually backed off for once, not wanting a tantrum from the younger vampire on top of everything that was going on.

"Fine, but were in this together, ok?" Katherine took Caroline's hand and clasped it with hers, nodding at each other moments before the town car pulled to a stop in front of a huge hotel. Flowers were in blood and a light breeze was rustling the leaves and petals in a soft delicate way. One glance and a deep sigh from Caroline signaled she was ready, she opened the door, waiting for Katherine to step out and walk beside her as they entered the hotel, careful not to attract to much attention to themselves, but who were they kidding. Two tall gorgeous women in tight dresses, high heels and long flowing hair would make any man's head turn.

As they entered the hotel, the sounds of multiple motorcycle engines being shut off could be heard, heavy boots resounding on the concrete as the men made their way inside. Caroline and Katherine didn't look back, they simply kept walking until they reached the desk, both perfectly calm on the outside. Compelling the concierge to give them the best room and Katherine pouting when she was told it was occupied, taking the next best thing, the penthouse at the top floor. Caroline didn't want it, too high to jump from, even a vampire had limits to healing abilities. the girls followed their luggage being carried by two teens up to the elevator, moments before the doors closed, Caroline glanced out into the lobby, freezing on the spot. There, in the middle of the room , mere feet from her was a set of forest green eyes staring right back at her, lips set into a gorgeous face simply smirked that devil's grin as the doors closed, sealing their fate.


	8. Those Damn Bastards

**Rated M as always to be safe**

**i want reveiews! please?** -whimpers softly-

Kat - glaring at the wall-

Care - reaching for the door-

Kat - bitch slap- i said no sacrificing to the devil!

Care - but...hes so sexy!

Kat - ...i want chocolate pudding..

Care- wtf

* * *

Caroline slumped on top of the gorgeous white couch. She was in the living room of the penthouse suite, brooding away, while staring at her phone. Katherine was in the shower, enjoying every drop of scalding hot water Paris had to offer. When they had reached the floor the suite was on, they both trudged through the door, their confident exteriors gone as if melted from the face and bodies of the two vampires. Caroline had ripped off her shoes, breaking one of her expensive luii vitton heels, she didn't even care, she just threw both into the corner and stalked into the living room, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the small fridge in the kitchen as she went. Katherine was about to follow her but stopped herself, she needed her alone time and so did Care. So kat walked slowly into the bathroom, and just got in the shower, the hot water always seemed to ease her trouble and washing her long dark hair seemed to have a calming effect on the elder vampire. So there they were, with Caroline slumping on the couch, attempting to get drunk and looking very much like a teenager who was angry at her parents for not letting her go to a party and with Katherine, a century old vampire, hiding in the shower and trying to will away the situation they were in.

Caroline ran a hand through her golden locks, they were tangled and her finger soon collided with a thick knot towards the end of her hair, mumbling a few choice curse words she got up and rummaged through her carry-on to find her favorite blue brush. Heading back to the couch and taking a nice long drink of what was left of the champagne, she sighed and started to gently run through her tangled mass of hair. She kept glancing at her phone, willing the damn thing to light up and give her more information about tonight. It had been silent since they left the lobby. Her hands stilled, the lobby, those eyes, those eyes she hadn't seen in years...were boring straight into her like a possession that had been stolen from him. The look puzzled her, but what she couldn't shake was the fact that he was RIGHT THERE! A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the intensity of those green eyes, before she could dwell on it any further her phone buzzed. oh lord, she thought as she reached for it, eyes closed and counted to ten before opening her eyes and pulling up the text.

Nik - You'll find your attire for tonight outside your room, i expect you to wear it love, don't disappoint me

She sighed softly, standing and walking over to the door, using her hearing to see if anyone was outside the door, she ripped it open and grabbed the two dress bags off the door and slammed it shut, locking it and throwing the deadbolt , even though it wouldn't stop him but for a moment. She threw the bags on the table, willing herself to not rip them open because no doubt they would top of the line and the most expensive thing she could ever imagine and more. But she didn't, she simply sat back on the couch and topped off her champagne, pouting as the last drop fell to her lips and slid down her delicate throat. Her vampire senses aided her in hearing the shower stop and moments later Kat got out of the shower and flashed into the room in her towel, another white fluffy towel wrapped around her hair. Caroline simply pointed at the bags as she went to find another bottle of well anything. She wanted to be drunk, maybe she would wake up and this would all be over.

Kat wanted to roll her eyes at the girl but didn't, she reached over and unzipped one of the bags, revealing a gorgeous gown of princess rank, a full skirt with lace running down sideways in along thick strips, a bodice that looked far too small to hold any woman's waist, with a sweetheart neckline, baring neck and shoulder, intricate detail work with layers of lace, but the thing that threw off Kat was the color, it was of the deepest green, a green she knew all too well. She glanced at Caroline, the girl was standing there a bottle in hand, staring at the dress. She visibly turned pale, more then her vampire complexion usually was, and took a few steps toward it, reaching out and fingering the delicate lace along the bodice.

"Damn bastard..." Caroline whispered before turning on her heel and going toward the shower, if she was going to face the devil she was going to look like an angel. Katherine watched her walk away, her own face changing to that of a battle ready warrior, she zipped open the other bag and nearly gasped, inside was a similar full gown, but oh so different, the neck line plummeted dangerously in the bodice, simple string keeping it together, the dark black lace that covered the waist and down to the full skirt were criss-crossed and mismatched, so chaotic, but she fell in love with the color, it was a deep blue, it almost had a metallic look to it as she pulled it out of the bag and examined it further. It was rich muslin, easily worth more than any luii vitton or channel dress and at least twice as beautiful, why did he have to know her so damn well. Repeating cares remark in her head, _that damn bastard_.

Hearing the water running , Kat hung up both of the damned gowns and went to her phone, it was buzzing, signaling a phone call instead of text, and look who it was... that damn Mikaelson...Kat took a deep breath before sliding fer finger on the screen and answering the call, not even saying a word but letting her silence speak volumes.

"Hello Katerina, " the way he said her name made chills run down her back, she kept her voice calm though.

"Elijah..."

"I have to say I am surprised you kept this from anyone's knowledge, toting Niklaus' little blonde pet around for so long, tell me Katerina, did you intend to barter her for freedom once again ?" Before she could think her mouth spoke words she might later regret.

"Don't you dare call her that again, i know what you're implying and she is not such thing, and don't ever call me that name again." Seething, her hand trembling from holding back her anger, the fragile little phone on the verge of cracking already. All she heard was soft chuckling on the other end, a sound she used to love but now detested and repulsed at the sound.

"I see its true, you've become quite attached to her Katherine, I hope not too attached though, we wouldn't want you to do anything rash would we?" he left the threat in the air, clear as a bell to her and anyone else who would hear it. if she tried anything drastic , someone would hurt Caroline, badly. Closing her eyes and plastering the sweetest voice she could in that moment.

"I am not a fool Elijah, I know the price I would have to pay, but let me be clear. if anything happens to her, ill kill you myself. "

"Is that a threat Katherine"

"No, it's a promise. "

"Dinner at 6 my dear Katerina, ill send escorts at 5:50, you will be on time."


	9. Such a Pup

Carolines iphone was buzzing, signaling her alarm was going off, flashing over to it and swiping her finger across the screen to silence it she called to Kat.

"Are you ready yet? If were going to die the least we could do is be on time," she grumbled more to herself that last part. Caroline had showered, styled her hair and makeup perfectly and was now waiting for Katherine to finish her own hair and make up so they could help each other into the huge gowns.  
Sighing and looking down, she fingered the thin lace and the dark green fabric, shaking her head of thoughts of that one night so long ago. One she wanted to forget but couldn't muster the courage to let Kat compel her to forget, the memory was too sweet. Standing back as Kat walked in, Caroline had to catch her breath. Katherine was stunning, her hair swept up in a classic style, half up half down, her long locks left down were slightly curled and landing in thick locks around her shoulder and down her back, the upper part in elaborate braiding and for life of her Caroline could not figure out where she had pinned it at! It looked so perfect, she glanced in the mirror at her own hair and pouted slightly. she had only taken the top most layers of her hair and pinned it back in a small rise, the rest curling in tight spirals down her back and over her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm ready.." Kat walked in and looked at Caroline, noticing the pout on her face as she looked at her reflection. What Kat saw was the opposite of what Care was thinking, she looked amazing, her hair had grown so much in the time they had travelled. It was nearly to her elbows now . The blonde in her hair had changed a few shades from root to tip, making a ombre sort of color. Something that was rare to have naturally,but she had none the less. Her makeup was simple, yet dark, she had used a deep green to match the dress and it somehow made her blue eyes seem so much brighter. "You look amazing Care, stop figiting.."

Caroline smiled softly and nodded, walking over to take down her dress, "Me first?" Kat nodded and stood behind Caroline as she pulled the dress over her head and pulled it down over her shoulders, careful of her hair and makeup, Kat pulled all those golden locks to the side and started pulled and lacing the corset backing. Since Katherine was the only one with any experience with them, she had lived in them for hundreds of years. Her fingers worked expertly, threading and overlapping the string, it was real silk, the kind that's triple stitched so its very strong, strong enough to take and hold the corset tight for long hours. Caroline took a deep breath and almost winced at how tight and uncomfortable the damn thing was.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Is that a real question? Because I really don't want to see two very enraged Originals bursting in here because we didn't get down there on time and properly dressed. No matter what, we need to do this. We don't what's going on and I have too much pride to actually ask..." Kat pulled tight on one of the strings making Caroline gasp out sharply, "Sorry Care!" she quickly loosened it and then kept going.

"I just...don't want to face him, I know he hates me...after what I did ." Katherine cut her off.

"You had been compelled by Rebekah to say and do those things and it was not your fault, it was the Salvatore fault for not protecting you." Kat looked into the blondes eyes through the mirror as she finished with the dress, tying a knot and pulling Caroline long locks from her one shoulder and readjusting them perfectly. "It was her who compelled you to do those things and kill Hayley, though I know you wanted her dead .."

"Not by my hand Katherine!" Caroline turned sharply in her stool and glared up at the woman. "Yes, I wanted her to rot in hell, I wanted to rip her heart out at the time for stealing...everything from me, but even I couldn't kill a pregnant girl, no matter how much of a whore she was. " Katherine almost shrunk back at her outburst, almost. Her lips formed a hard-line, if it was not Caroline sitting here, she would have slapped her but instead she nodded and went to get on her own dress, thankful it has the lacing on the side and not the back.

"I know, but whats done is done, the were slut is dead and along with her the bastard child of a devil and a whore." even though she didn't she it, Caroline flinched at those words. She stared back at her own reflection, losing herself in memories that needed to be erased. Back to a time where she wanted desperately for that to be her, not that slut. She wanted to be His mate, his everything and instead she had been weak, compelled so easily by the Original bitch and forced to kill the pregnant woman, just days after she had found out too. Her heart was so broken she almost relished in the kill. The moment Hayley's heart dropped from her cold, bloodied hand she realized what she had done, the self loathing filling her and she went running to Katherine, cried for days and drunk herself into a stupor . It had been a wonder she ever recovered. a hand softly squeezing her shoulder pulled her from her reverie.

"Let's do this..." the two walked to the door , a soft knock on the dot of 5:50, they both glanced at each other and clasped the others hand. They did this every time there were about to get into something bad, and this couldn't get much worse. Opening the door slowly and stepping back they were both shocked at the face they were seeing at the door. There stood Tyler Lockwood, in a dark grey suit and blue tie, standing formally and mouth agape as he saw who he was escorting. Beside him stood a unfamiliar face and was easily ignored.

Kat stared at Caroline, Caroline looked ready to rip out hearts and Tyler looked as if he wanted to melt into the floor. Kat stepped closer to Caroline, waiting for her to make some sort of hostile move, and broke the silence. "Well, well, if it isn't the Lockwood pup, " she said with malice and a pretty smile on her features. Caroline simply looped her arm through Katherine's and they stalked out of the room, their gowns flowing and heads held high. Tyler looked at his companion and sighed before running after the girls and catching up to them, staying out of reach from Caroline claws ans eyesight.

"We were ordered to escort you to the party..." he visibly paled as Caroline spun on her heel and got in his face. He had never seen her like this, her face full out vampire and her eyes...they were the deepest shade of red and they frightened the young hybrid. He stepped back and Caroline softened her features, her eyes though, they stayed a deep red as she smiled wickedly at him. Seeing the fear in his face was a good enough victory to ease the stress of the night. Looping her arm back through Kat's they waited for him to recover. Tyler stood, dashing to the elevator and tapped his foots impatiently for it to land on their floor.

His companion had watched the entire scene and was quite perplexed. He shook his head and simply bowed , now having the attention of the lovely women in front of him. " Pleasure to meet you ladies, I am Austin, one of the last of the Lord's hybrids. " he kept his bow low and waited, Katherine knew he was waiting for a bow in response but she simply nodded, she was still of noble blood no matter how long her line had been dead. Caroline did the same, she felt aghast at even having to acknowledge him. Hybrids, their all the same she thought in her mind. Lord, she thought, high and mighty asshole..

* * *

The girl's kept quiet, merely walking into the elevator and turning to stand beside each other, each glaring at the doors and waiting for the escorts to get in the contraption. Hitting the lobby button, Tyler turned and faced Caroline. "When we get down there, we will Have to escort you in, we've been compelled to drag you in if we have to." Putting a slight pout on their faces, without realizing they had mimicked each other, they nodded . "Oh and Care? You look breathtaking." He said with a soft smile, compliments had always softened her up and he just knew it would make her smile. But the smile appearing on her lips was one he saw often, the same smirk of death that Niklaus always wore when he was about to decapitate someone.

Caroline had him pinned on the wall of the elevator with so much force it shook the hanging room and caused the breath to escape from Tyler's lungs. Her face was even more frightening then earlier, her fangs elongated and veins appearing and moving beneath the lily skin. Her eyes flashed from dark blue to bright, blood-red as she twisted her fingers into his chest and fisted his heart in her delicate fingers. Grinning as he struggled with breath and his heart beat frantically in her hand.

"Caroline dear, do not ruin your gown with drops of blood from the lower class. Be a good girl and please refrain from killing the pup for now, yes?" Katherine went from sassy vampire to lady of a long line of royals. Putting on an air of sophistication and poise. Caroline pouted, her face slowly softening. Austin produced a silk kerchief from his suit and handed it to Caroline, who was now licking her bloodied hand, she took it smiling softly and wiping her hand clean. Tyler dropped down onto the floor, gasping for breath at what just happened. Care simply stood back beside Katherine and clasps her hands together. "Thank you Caroline, " Katherine whispered as she mentally bitched out the blonde for making such a scene, and they weren't even off the elevator yet!

"Lockwood, " Caroline voice was dripping with hatred. "Do not ever call me that again, I am Mrs. Forbes to you." She smiled sweetly and went to fluff her bouncy curls as if nothing had happened .

The doors dinged and opened, Tyler recovering from the shock of nearly having his heart ripped out, stood and exited the elevator. The girl's followed suit and, arms still looped together, walked behind Tyler with Austin behind them. They were headed to the grand ballroom. Caroline smelled blood, seemed like this was a full out vampire party by the smell and look of some of the humans. Feeders, she thought as they briskly walked toward the staircase that would lead them down into the huge ballroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of a black suit and dark, golden curls, she glanced this way. There it was again on the other side. She turned her head again and her ice blue eyes met forest green. They locked for only a moment and then vanished as they neared the edge of the staircase. Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she had held and, taking Austin's arm they descended the stairs right into the pits of hell.


	10. A Stolen Kiss

i'm not sorry i killed off Hayley, at all. that needed to be Caroline's place, its her place to be Nik's not the were slut, that baby was a horrible choice for that season, pissed me off so much. i might even go into detail how she killed her, but my decision for her to be compelled was spur of the moment, how did you guys like all that? and yes, now that they have found the girls, i will be going into far more detail of klaroline and kalijah ok?

R&amp;R PLEASE! seriously, review!

* * *

Caroline gripped Austin's arm a bit too tightly, making the young man wince slightly and glance at her, she was staring at the corner of the room, but the man couldn't see anything there so he moved her to the grand staircase, the steps were a few feet away, Caroline shook her head and sighed, seeming to shrink into herself slightly as she looked down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Katherine glanced over at the blonde, noting the frightened flicker in her blue eyes as she looked down the stairs to the waiting party. Caroline looked up after a moment and nodding and placing a smile on her face, Kathrine turned and let Tyler lead her down the stairs.

The staircase was truly grand, it twisted down into a massive ballroom, multiple Tiffany diamond chandeliers dotted the ceiling. The floors were white marble and shone so much you could see your reflection as you walked. A small band was playing on the right side, sending beautiful classical music through the air as dozens of couples danced in the middle of the room. The ballroom was packed with people, men and women scattered about in small groups, laughing and smiling.

Katherine looked around as they descended the stairs, the sight brought back memories of parties long since passed. Where she was center of attention and loved by all. The party was in full swing, with dancing, drinking and laughter ringing through the halls and rooms.

"Whats this party for anyways? " Caroline asked as they landed on the marble floor at the edge of the steps. She glanced around, turning slightly to see over all the people crowding around each other.

"You'll find out soon enough, " that voice..it shook Caroline to her core, she didn't want to turn, knowing who would be standing there, just out of her peripherals. Taking a deep breath and letting go of Austins arm, she turned that small inch and there, at the foot of the stairs, stood Niklaus. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath, she hadn't seen him this close in years, she had almost forgotten how breathtakingly handsome he was. But those deep green eyes locked with her steely blue ones, and that moment lasted an eternity between the two. "You looked absolutely ravishing love, " he held out his hand for her to take. Caroline stared at his hand, she was frozen, frozen with fear and regret and her emotions were going into hyper drive. Klaus gave her a small look, his smile lessened. She noticed and slowly she took his large hand, her small one being enveloped in it easily. He started to pull her away but she resisted.

"I.." it took her a moment to find her voice and make herself strong again, "I'm not going anywhere without Katherine with me..." she stared at Klaus, if she were anyone else, her heart would be landing on the floor by now, but she was Caroline Forbes, the only true love of the hybrid original, of course he would never admit that to anyone here. He locked his jaw and growled ever so softly, the two young hybrids flinched at the sound, knowing what pain it could bring.

"She is safe Caroline, and so are you, no one will die tonight by my hand or any other, I promise you that, " and with saying that, Klaus bowed to her and kissed her soft hand gently, looking up into her eyes, that trademark smirk set upon his face. Caroline knew in her heart of hearts, that he was telling the truth, some instinct inside of her wanted to fall into his arms and believe every word that came out of his mouth. But what kept her from doing just that and trusting him, was that fact that she had blood on her hands, blood of his family and she knew he would never forgive that.

Katherine looked at Caroline and they locked eyes, she nodded to the younger vampire and stayed where she was while Klaus instantly starting pulling Care toward to dance floor. She looked back at Kat and widened her eyes, pleading she find a way for them to escape this hell. The second her feet touched to middle of the room she was spun away from looking at Kathrine and instead thrust against a very broad chest, his hand taking hers. She couldn't speak, she was so afraid, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Klaus saw the look in her eyes, his Caroline was acting meek and scared, this wasn't her, wasn't the woman he loved with his undead heart, something was wrong. Did she really think he would kill her? That he could have the courage to rip out her heart?

"Dance with me Caroline, I will not hurt you, or Katerina, I give you mt word, " he tipped her chin up to look at her, the touch sent tingles down his arm and caused her skin to blush softly. Did she know she did to him?

"But, you want to make me suffer, because I destroyed.." she didn't get to finish what she was saying because their was a set of lips against hers. Caroline tried to pull away, but his soft lips against hers felt so right, she couldn't fight it. slipping her hands onto his chest, twisting her fingers into his pressed silk shirt. for a moment, the world stopped, they were in their own world without a care about who was watching . After a minute, his lips left hers and he smiled at her.

"We need to talk, " he only spoke those words ,yet they were so heavy on her heart. Caroline nodded, a lock of hair falling to rest on the curve of her face as Klaus began to lead her off the dance floor and toward the side wall, where there was a hall with a huge set of wooden doors at the end.

Katherine watched with curious eyes at the entire affair, she was perplexed by the motives behind the kiss from the hybrid. she was seething on the inside, and worried to death about Caroline, he was leading her somewhere now and they were out of view. She gathered up some of her dress and began to walk toward the hall where they vanished but a presence behind her stopped her in her tracks. Taking a deep breath and sending a prayer, she turned and looked right into the face of none other than Elijah. Much like Caroline's response the Klaus, she was speechless as always in his presence. He was tall and foreboding, with a dark grey suit and blue tie. He always looked professional.

"Elijah..." he smiles slightly and leaned forward in a slight bow.

"Katerina, you look lovely. " he held out his hand, waiting for her to take it and waited patiently. Slowly Katherine slipped her small hand into his and instantly she was thrust against his chest in a monstrous hug. Katherine was taken aback, smothered in his chest as he held her tightly for a few long moments. "Come, we must talk . " he let her go, but not completely, holding her hand he pulled her toward the side of the room where Klaus had vanished with Caroline.

Tyler watched with blood lust in his eyes as he watched not only Elijah drag the Petrova girl toward the hall, but Klaus taking Caroline. He was seething, inward and outwardly rage was pouring off of him. He slammed another glass of champagne and growled softly. That was his Caroline, his mate, and there she went with the alpha of alphas . He should have marked her long ago, made sure Klaus couldn't take her from him but his affair with Hayley had gone too far and he let it. Growling again as he headed for the open bar, he needed vodka, a lot of it.

Austin, who had followed him to make sure he didn't get into trouble, was troubled himself. What in the world were the blonde and dark haired women here for? Why had they had to bring them down here or die of they couldn't find them? He pondered all the strange possibilities as he hovered over Tyler, making sure he didn't get too drunk to get them both in trouble. A few things he dud know, one was that the two vampires were of very different ages, the blonde being very young and the dark-haired girl much older in vampire years. Another thing was that they were drop dead gorgeous. And that, for whatever reasons, the two Mikaelson brothers were extremely possessive of the two.


	11. Talking? Instincts?

first of all...LOVE PEPPERMINT MOCHA COFFEE o-o its delicious!...

my bff Kat, who is my muse for the character Katherine, is very sick and im doing my best to get her better so we can kick some original but! or maybe kiss original lips? hmmmm ;)

do not own, but I wish I did...

* * *

Caroline felt her small hand being held and pulling her toward a hallway and honestly? she didn't want to pull away. Didn't want to pull away from this man whom everyone viewed as devil incarnate. She should run, she should bite into his neck, break it and grab Kat and run for their lives. She had run for so long...desperate to not be found...she had killed Hayley! The blood on her hands alone, and she knew He would surely kill her for that fact because he obviously knew somehow. The way she was always a distraction, always helping her stupid friends to kill his remaining family, then she killed the little bastard wolf growing inside the were slut. Caroline wanted to hide and cry, she didn't want to die, but no...death would not come for her, not with Klaus, he would keep her and torture her relentlessly for years because of what she had done to him.

Slowing her own steps, she had to go, had to leave, get away. No matter what he had said about not hurting them. She was more worried for Kat, He had pulled her away so fast after that glorious and sinful kiss that her mind was muddled, she had lost sight of Kat and in doing so left them both vulnerable to attack. Hell she could be dead already! She tugged on his hand slightly, wanting him to let go but timidly waiting to be pulled along more forcefully. To her surprise he stopped and turned to look at her. Oh god that face, it made the angels weep and left her breathless.

"Caroline...it's alright" the sudden softness in his tone, the look in his eyes that suggested he was telling the truth, she couldn't believe it for a minute. It would be her downfall! Every vampire instinct in her screamed to run, this was the enemy...the one who had chased her for so long...with a resolve she didn't know she had, Care straightened her back slightly and stood tall, she wouldn't go down easily.

"Where are you dragging me too? Off to slice off my head? or rip out my heart ? oh I know to compel me to be your little lackey like the rest?" his kind face, a rare sight to her, shifted into a sneering grin and a flash of werewolf fang slipping from his lip. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes before he gripped her hand tighter in his grip.

"You think I'm going to kill you love?" he pulled her flush against hid chest with that hybrid strength of his and if she had been human she would have been crushed under his arm. The contact of their bodies this close and pressing together was bringing flashes of a night she wished she could forgot. No doubt he felt it too, because a soft growl escaped his lips as he let her go. "We need to talk, and you will listen to me Caroline.." he left his threat unspoken, a flash of Kat in her mind as he began to pull her again. She gave up, no fight this time.

What the hell did he want to talk for? surely was just going to draw out her torment? talk about what?...her eyes roamed the halls with practiced precision and looked for any way of escape, they were underground somehow, no windows no outside doors. So up was where they had to go...they...where was Kat? Her mentor usually had swooped in and saved her from her own stupidity by now...something was wrong, felt it in her gut that something on the earth was shifting and it had her nerves on end.

A man appeared out of nowhere in front of them, dressed in suit and tie and sunglasses. At night? what was this men in black? He opened the double doors leading into some sort of living room, lounge type of room, it was huge! Huge lush couches and chairs were scattered everywhere around a gigantic fireplace and it had a roaring fire already. Caroline spaced out, admiring the room, they had been able to compel some nice rooms in the past few years but nothing extravagant, like this was.

"Distracted love?" she was pulled out of her fantasies and daydreams of ever being able to afford let alone live in the lap of luxury by his voice. Suddenly she was back in the present, in a locked maybe spelled room and alone with the devil himself. "I would have though Katerina would have taught you to never turn your back on an enemy, let alone daydream?" he chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back, he had that dark hybrid look on his face. As much as she wanted to run and hide she wanted to kiss that sex smirk off his gorgeous face. He was right though...she shouldn't have turned her back, let alone lose sight of the situation so easily, but that happened while near him, she would lose sight of the plan, the reason why she was there. Instead basking in his smile and how he genuinely talked to her like a person instead of a distraction or last thought.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" calming her undead heart and forcing herself to crosses her arms, then though better of it as his eyes strayed to her chest and a grin slipped onto his lips. Damn him... she wouldn't move now, it would show she was weak, weak around him but it was the truth.

"I had quite the time finding you sweetheart. I could not even find Katerina to help me find you. Yet lo and behold, she was with you...and keeping you from me this entire time." His smug look said it all, he Had been looking for her all these years, he had found out she had left mystic falls, most of her friends homes in flames as she snapped. She kept her face calm but her eyes gave her away, he saw the emotions running through them, fear, hatred, despair and finally fear again as they now settled back to glare into him. the ice blue orbs, he could get lost in the oceans of her eyes. Another time perhaps.

"I.."

"Did you really think you could hide from me? You knew I wanted you didn't you?" he in front of her in a flash, staring down into her eyes and a growl threatening to rip from his throat, she was HIS not anyone else's and she had run from him! His beast, his inner demon howled at him on the inside, begged to be let loose and show her, claim here but that would happen later.

"When I got a text from your little pack of rugrats in Mystic Falls I had thought you had returned, I had heard there was a golden angel of death tearing through towns and cities, saying there was a new ripper on the map and it was unlike anything ever seen before. Naturally I went to Stephan once I got there and asked him all about it, he's been on a bunny diet again, poor fool not accepting the monster he is. But you..I never thought you would be the one to take down so many.." he stepped closer, she stepped back. "That little video was your down fall" another step, another back step "The blood in your hair.." he reached out to touch a loose curl that was framing her face. "The precision of which you ripped out hearts" his forefinger trailed a searing wave of heat down from her jaw line to the juncture of her couldn't breath, couldn't move, the moment he touched her skin she was jolted and glued to the spot."The look of exhilaration on your face as you took out the last one, it was beautiful.' his fingers curled to cup her face and her breath caught in her throat. No, if he kisses me right now I'll lose my resolve..with a quick move she flashed to the other side of the room, her instincts coming out full force now, she bent forward slightly and bared her fangs at him, warning him to stay back. Caroline could feel the rolls of anger and fear rolling off of her, surely he did too...

* * *

-gasps- cliffy? and a bad one...sorry!

as always! read and review please! i want ideas and critiques!


	12. Questions Answered?

He laughed...he seriously laughed at her, she snarled even louder, angry at him for not taking her seriously. "You are quite adorable when your angry and flustered love, though you've never bared your fangs at me.."In a second he was in front of her and baring his own fangs at her, full hybrid face and towering over her small frame. Her face faltered, seeing him like this didn't scare her...it made her want him more! The way he towered over her, she relished in it, it made her want to bare her neck and...wait what? She wasn't a wolf..why was she thinking like that? She growled softly once more before stepping back and letting her face relax, more like forcing it back to normal. Fighting would not be a good idea against 1000 year old hybrid original.

Relaxing his face instantly, _did I scare her?_ He regretted almost attacking her now, he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was, the baby vampire reeked of fear and anxiety. Instead of trying to comfort, her he went over to the open bar and pour himself a glass of whiskey, drained the glass in an instant. He went for more and then another. after four glasses he had calmed down, something in him wanted to take her then and there, she had challenged him, the alpha and he wouldn't have it, not for long.

Finding her voice and putting as much venom into as she could Caroline spoke, "You found me, after all these short years, now what? What could I possibly mean to you anymore? All i was back then was a distraction, nothing and nobody important to anyone and never will be. If this is about.." she didn't get to finish her sentence, he cut her off.

"Yes, it is about the little female wolf, " was that disdain..hatred in his voice? That couldn't be right...it must be projected at her then. " She had been using me, for my money and position, she wanted to be an alpha female, a queen but I knew something was wrong. I dig some digging and what a wonder witches are when their useful!" the grim look on his face had her taking a step back and searching the room for some form of weapon, it didn't feet right. "I found out her lies faster than she thought. She ran before I had a chance to kill her.. I wasn't worried, I could easily find her. "

Caroline's face drained of color, she was clutching her hands tightly together and breathing rapidly, lies? whats lies? "Oh yes, she had lied and lied to everyone, somehow she was on vervain and resisted compulsion as well.." she hadn't realized she had spoken out loud.

"What lies? I don't understand Klaus, why would you want her dead? What had she lied about?" he looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"I was tracking her you see, was just a few meters away when something happened that I couldn't believe at first. A gorgeous blonde I know, small and thin yet with the face of an angel, had come up to the little slut. Simply said a few words to her and ripped out her heart. I watched and didn't interfere, I simply watched as You held her heart in your hand and you watched her fall to her knees, gasping for breath" he walked closer, didn't crowd her, just close enough to her. Caroline couldn't breath, she was trembling in his presence, she recognized it. He was the presence she had felt that night. Even though she had been compelled to kill Hayley, she didn't regret it, only regretting that it would anger Klaus.

"That child was not mine Caroline, it wasn't mine" he repeated to her, slowly she met his gaze and something clicked in her soul and mind. She had been right...about Hayley, about Klaus, about so many things! Haley hadn't smelled like Klaus but like Tyler, marking her pregnant with his baby, Rebekah had known? Somehow? and had her kill the slut and had Klaus watch? but why? why didn't he approach her then? She'd been running because she was afraid he would reject her, that all those things he had said to her were all a lie. that was a full of light and destined for great things. that he fancied her and really wanted to be her last love...Caroline couldn't stand any longer. Her legs started to collapse and she was falling for the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was carried, awkwardly because of the damned gown, and set on a chair in front of the fire place.

"Sweetheart, I wanted you to come to me...but as the years passed I couldn't stand the thought of you not being near me any longer, I had to find you." his hand cupped her cheek, sending jolts of fire through her body. He tilted her chin up to look into his forest green eyes, god she loved those eyes. "I told you, I promised you I would find you when you accepted who you are, and from what i have seen...in my own eyes and of the video that Katerina sent to the falls group. I knew, I knew you finally had."

Caroline couldn't breath, she simply fainted, collapsing into his side and grabbing her he gently laid her back into the chair . At that moment a smug Elijah opened the door and led an angry-looking Katerina into the room. The second she saw Caroline, slumped in a chair, her demeanor changed. A flash of worry washed over her face before anger welled up inside her, she was at her side in a heartbeat, pushing the hybrid away from her and standing protectively in front of her closest and only friend. Elijah watched, amused as she stood there, even in that dress she looked deadly.

"What the hell have you done to her bastard?" Klaus snarled a warning at the younger vampire, but she didn't back down, she wasn't afraid of him with the anger rolling off of her. She crouched down and checked for any visible wounds or blood, there were none. "What the fuck have you done Niklaus?"

He simply smiled at her and went for another glass of whiskey, nodding at his elder brother and smiling as he went past him. "Katerina.." Elijah asked, breaking her death glare she had glued to Nik's back. "She is fine, just shocked by what they had spoken about"

"And what would that be?" she looked from both brothers, unable to leave Care's side knowing she couldn't defend herself like this. "I want answers..."

"And you'll have them, once you sit down and stop hovering over Mrs Forbes , she is fine." Elijah took a glass and sat leisurely on a couch, smiling as she still wouldnt leave her friends side. "Honestly I never thought you want to protect someone like this, its a good look for you Kat"

Katherine growled, they seemed to not want to hurt her or Caroline...but she was worried for the young blonde, she could see the shows appearing under her eyes, the hollowness of her cheeks . something only a vampire would notice. She need blood and soon, she hadn't feed yet...as Katherine relaxed and decided to take the chair opposite Care, refusing to leave her alone for a second. "fine...but start talking. please.." Klaus also had noticed the slight change in the blonde's facial features and how thin she looked.

"First, you are going to tell me what ails Caroline, " Klaus asked the dark haired vampire and watched as she flinched and then sighed deeply.

"I..don't know.."

* * *

Reviews please!


	13. A Witch!

So my muse, Kat, is seriously sick right now and has been for a few weeks now and i feel so bad for her and i want to help but, you know, i cant!

Reviews? ...please?

do not own!

* * *

Katherine sighed deeply, closing her eyes and,carefully so as not to ruin her makeup, rubs her fingers across her face and neck. She didn't know what was wrong with Caroline, for some unknown reason she wasn't holding down blood well. It was making her weak and Kat hated to see her friend like that. In the years they had been together she had grown accustomed to the fiery, hyper blonde but seeing her now, like this. It was heartbreaking, she was looking more like human self and neither wanted that. No, something was wrong and maybe a witch...that's it! She sat up straight and a smile came across her lips. Both Originals were on her in a millisecond, hovering over her and waiting for an explanation. A witch could figure out what was wrong, easy!

"You want to find out what's wrong as much as I do, but were gonna need a witch, ASAP!" Kat looked up at them both, meeting their eyes. "Look I don't know what went down here with you two but, she's... my best friend and as much as it pains me to admit I have a weakness in front of you Klaus, she means the world to me and if she is cursed I want to find out whats wrong and help her." Niklaus studied the dark-haired vampire in front of him. He let himself hyper focus on her face and movements. She was genuinely afraid for Caroline, as was he but he wouldn't let himself show That much affection, yet. Katherine dead heart was fluttering in her chest in fear, her hands tightening just slightly onto the arms of the leather chair and her eyes flicking back and forth between him, Elijah and Caroline's unconscious figure.

Klaus looked at Elijah, who nodded and flashed out of the room to make a few phone calls. There were a few witches the Originals could trust enough. But Klaus doesn't just want anyone near his Caroline, yes His Caroline. He glanced at her, without realizing he was doing it, he had a soft expression on his face. He couldn't deny the pull to this girl, this baby vampire. Being gifted with one of her smiles could be enough to place him in a good mood for days on end. And now, he was just so damn happy at having her here. He had been looking for so long, ever since graduation really. Not a day afterwards had the little Salvatore brothers called and demanded he return her. He didn't have her. No one did and Katherine was gone as well, but no one had seemed to care that the 500-year-old vamp had vanished, it was her thing.

No, Caroline had simply vanished, gone, poof, off the map, vamoosed, disappeared. No trace, no scent, nothing. He couldn't look for her himself, only on short reprieves. He had a city to run and had a few more in the works of becoming his. If he vanished...what kind of message would that send? No, he had to stay in his kingdom, rule his people and invoke fear into the hearts of his enemies. Yet his thoughts were always on his sweet golden angel. Though he had sources and scouts everywhere, looking for her.

Turning, he went to add more whiskey to his glass while he waited on his brother. Katherine was silent, which was as much unsettling as it was nice to not have her speak. She was never this quiet. Looking over the rim of his tumbler, he noted the worry lines in her face, the way she sat straight and watching the blonde without blinking. Never, in all the years he had known the Petrova girl, would have imagined that she would have a companion, let alone a friend she truly cared about. The fact it was Caroline, surprised him greatly. But the way she looked at her, he could feel the love for Caroline flowing from Katerina. Well who couldn't fall in love with the blonde? She was, well Caroline. His golden light that shone even in the darkest recess of his heart.

Katherine looked over at the Original, someone she had run from for close to 500 years. She feared him, still does, but maybe he could help them, help Care. They had run everywhere, even once going back to Bulgaria for a few months, her homeland. Traveling all over the world, Caroline thought she would enjoy it yet, as the time flew by, she grew more and more ingrained into her training. She no longer wanted to risk sightseeing or touring, she wanted to learn everything she could. There were times when even she needed a break and had forced the younger vampire to go on a shopping spree for a whole new wardrobe. Get her mind off the death and despair they were both leaving in their wake.

And here was Klaus, the Original vampire, the Original hybrid, and he had found them, no doubt because of the little video she sent to mystic falls. Someone had told him after they watched it. Saw what Caroline had become and no doubt asked him to bring her back to them so they could "help" her. She didn't need help, she has accepted who she was and left her humanity behind her years ago.

But why had she fainted? The brown eyed vampire pondered. Kat knew she was weak now, but not enough to faint that easily. Was something said to make her do this. Dark brown eyes looked at the Original, whose own forest green orbs were glued to Caroline's limp form. What could he have said that made her pass out? Could it be that he had told her what was going to happen now that he knew that Caroline had killed Hayley? She had to tell him that Care was compelled, she couldn't help it.

"Klaus..." Katherine asked..almost tentatively, she could see the rage behind his cool composure. No, he wasn't angry at the moment but he could be, in a split second his entire demeanor could and would change if she did not tread carefully. "Why did she faint? Did you tell her what was to come? How your going to destroy her future with whatever punishment you have in mind for her?," she stood and held her ground, seeing the whirling vortex of his green eyes fill with a flash of his hybrid anger.

He stood for a moment, letting his anger rise merely to show the last Petrova that he could, and still can, kill her in an instant for past infractions. Seeing her shrink back only slightly he pulled back his beast. How could she ask that? That he could fathom any idea where Caroline was tortured, even if he tried, even if she had betrayed him or stabbed him right in the back with a certain white oak stake. He couldn't let himself do it, he couldn't hurt her. He wanted her smile, her light. He would never hurt her like that, or ever. The few times he had bitten her, was for the sake of tormenting the Lockwood boy. He had hated himself for it, he still does. That he could rip into her delicate neck like he had, it made him want to shudder and beg at her feet for forgiveness, though that will never happen in front of anyone else. Instead he was going to explain himself this once.

"Tell me Katerina, did you feel a certain presence while you watched as our lovely Caroline ripped out a pregnant wolf's beating heart? Something or someone in the shadows who was witness to all," he watched her face twist into shock and then recognition, mouth agape in a very unladylike expression. He simply smirked that trademark fang lipped grin at her and downed his drink. "Yes, I was there. I has just walked onto the scene, following Caroline's sent, I saw her with a smile on her face as she held the dripping heart."

Katherine was shocked, she had felt something there, that's why they ran so quickly after that. "Why didn't you approach then? " Kat watched the Original carefully, wondering if this was yet another one of his plans. He stood there, watching Caroline's breathing, kneeling down, with the slightest of touches, he tucked a loose curl behind her ear, his fingertips caressing her cheek gently. What the hell? this was Niklaus, he didn't do gentle..nope. Yet here he was, looking at Care with..something in his eyes.

"I saw the way she looked, the blood in her hair, the thrill of the kill in her eyes and I knew, she didn't do that on her own. For a moment I thought she had shut it off, simply pushed away her humanity. But that's what makes her so bright, and it was still there, in her eyes. She was shining even brighter than I have ever seen." He stood and walked over to Kat, standing a few feet from her, hands clasped behind his back and a smile graced his lips. "I was glad she killed the little wolf, she had lied and tried to use my wealth and power, " he saw the shock appear on her face again. "That child? not mine."

Kat's knees hit the back of the chair and she fell ungracefully back into it, mouth agape as she processed this. No wonder her blonde friend had fainted! All those days, months, years even, that Caroline had hated herself, not for the act, but for letting him down. Knowing he would hate her for all eternity for what she had done. Gone now with those simple words.

The door burst open and in strolled Elijah, looking only slightly agitated and his phone held to his ear. Niklaus listened carefully to who he was talking to and what was being said. The words...mate...impossible...legend... They all rolled through the speaker and Klaus was becoming more agitated by the second. What could be going on?

* * *

Reviews ya'll! come ! 12,000 views and only 24 reviews? type ya lazy bones!


	14. Romp in the Clearing

First of you guys are so amazing! thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I needed that pick me up, seriously.

As always do not own anything but my own characters and the versions of the real ones I have created in the story.

* * *

_flash backs or thoughts_

_this is Caroline having a flashback to her and Nik's first time while she is unconcious_

* * *

**_Carolines_**_ POV_

_Bark scratched into my back, ripping my silk tank top as i'm rubbed against it, his broad chest pressing against my breasts, head dipped low and nuzzling my neck. Peppering my flesh with gentle bites with human teeth, but this wasn't a human who had me slammed into a tree trunk, in the middle of the woods, at 2 am. It was Nik, he had found me while I walked, trying to clear my head and calm myself for the day ahead, it was graduation, and honestly I wanted it over and done with already._

_He found me, curled up underneath this very tree he had me pinned to, I was out of it, daydreaming about leaving this place and about the life I could have had if I had been human, never died. He nearly pounced on me, we rolled into the dirt and he pinned me down, I didn't fight it, he wouldn't hurt me. _

_"Why aren't you afraid of me?!", he shouts at me, his hands holding my wrists above my head and he leans closer to my face. "Why do you not fight and run or beg for mercy?" he snarls, revealing his hybrid eyes, the ones that placed fear into the hearts of many. I dint know how to respond, I should be afraid, I should be scared for my very life, but I wasn't...I felt...safe._

_"I'm not afraid of you," I say at last, I wasn't afraid, this felt right and maybe...I was wrong about him. He had killed, I had killed, though he thousands and I very few. There was still blood on my hands, still lives that I took. He looked at me, those forest green eyes bore into me, into my very soul, I felt naked beneath his gaze. I didn't squirm no matter how much I wanted to, it would show him weakness, that I was lying. Klaus was many things but he was not stupid, and his sense to find betrayal and lies, was great. _

_He leaned back, then flashed off me to lean against a tree, facing away from me, his shoulders slumped slightly."Why do you not run Caroline? Haven't I killed enough of your friends, family?" his words sting yes, and angers flares in my eyes as I remember how he killed my friends, threatened everyone. Then I remember how they all abandoned me whenever precious Elena was in trouble. Bitterness swelled over the anger I felt and I scoffed at him, earning a growl from his stance against the tree, turning to face me, tilting his head and looking at me as if I had three heads. _

_"You have done...some terrible things, awful things to me and everyone I know, you killed Tyler's mother...Elena's aunt Jenna, countless innocents have died by your hands, yet here I stand Klaus, unafraid of you and I have no idea why!" I shouted that last bit, unable to hide emotion from my voice, I was afraid, not of him but of the feeling that filled my very soul when I was near him."So don't ask me, whether or not I am afraid of you or what you've done, it doesn't matter to me. " I don't know what else to say, so it turn and walk away not even bothering to look at his shocked expression as I tried to explain myself._

_I didn't know what I was feeling, I could not LIKE Klaus, he was evil, devil incarnate. I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind either, I kept walking, albeit slowly, I never got very far. A train hit me from the side and I was thrown into a tree, the breath knocked out of me as I gasped for breath I didnt really need. "..Klaus? what the hell are you doing?!" I squirmed underneath him, now I was worried, what the hell was he doing? _

_"Caroline, how many times must I tell you, I fancy you, love. But it's more than that now, I can't stay way from you, you're in my mind, my dreams, your scent taunts me when I am near you," he nuzzled into my neck and breathed deeply, his breath warm against my skin, my blonde hair brushed to the back of my neck so he could get at my throat. "It's so sweet, like honey and warm sunshine," sunshine has a smell to it? I couldn't really think anything else because his lips caressed the curve of my neck and my breath caught in my throat. _

_"Klaus..." his name rolls off my tongue and I bite my lip, dammit if he wasn't skilled...I cried out softly as his teeth dug into my throat out of nowhere and for a second I panicked, thinking his werewolf fangs had pierced my skin. I struggled in his grip and tried to push him off, undead vampire or not I was still weak against someone like him. _

_"Easy sweetheart, I wont sink my fangs into you...unless you keep squirming like that..." I could feel his grin against my skin, I realized how his hips were against mine, his knees just barely keeping my legs together, one little push and my legs would be wide open. Shit! this was not happening, Klaus was Not giving me a hickey!_

_"Klaus get off!"_

_"Why should I? Don't you smell that?" he takes another deep breath from my neck and I fight my entire being to not melt into a puddle at his feet. "I smell your arousal love, you can't hide it from me, you didn't smell like that until I came into the clearing and found you, now tell me, my sweet Caroline...why is that?" I couldn't respond, because I didn't know the answer, it wasn't under my control and I had to stop it! This man had killed people! I wanted to fight back, to snap some snarky remark at him, flip my hair and strut away, that's what Caroline Forbes would do right now, but I didn't want to._

_Klaus pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, I got lost in the green pools. In that second I could see all the hurt and pain he had ever lived a thousand times over. I felt shame for pitying myself, when this man in front of me held more than any in the entire history of the world. I pitied him, I felt sorry for him, I wanted to help him. So instead of stepping out of his loose hold on me, instead of slapping his face for doing this, I leaned closer until our lips were nearly touching, closing my eyes I whispered softly against his lips. "Just for tonight Klaus, love me." I know it was a lot to ask, but maybe I could help him and maybe I could figure out if what I was feeling toward him was merely lust or something more._

_At first he didn't respond, just stood, our lips barely touching, not even kissing each other. He must have made a decision because the next thing I knew I was thrown into another tree, his hands on my thighs pulling up my legs to wrap around his hips and his forehead pressed into me as he loomed over my small frame. "Caroline Forbes, you are ...something else," his lips touched mine in the barest of kisses before he devoured them, my arms slipped around his ribs to dig my nails into the leather above his shoulder blades. _

_His touch sent bolts of lightning running through my skin, I kissed him with every pent-up emotion I had in my entire existence and as night turned to early morning, the barest or blues shooting out from the horizon signalling the break of day, I lay across his chest, legs entwined as I stared up at his face, his eyes were closed and he looked...content maybe even happy. Sitting up, god I hated to leave his side, it felt wrong to be away from him, I sighed and gathered the rest of my clothes. _

_Silently he left, but not before leaving a soft feathery kiss on my neck, right above where his human teeth had marked me hours earlier, now gone and faded. I went home, got cleaned up, and went to graduation, chased dead people around, tried to save Elena's life, again. Sent out as a distraction, again. Left and forgotten until the last-minute, again. Left out of the loop, again. Lied to, again. _

_I finally snapped..I couldn't take it anymore, I ran and ran and ran and ran...until I hit the clearing...it stilled had Klaus' scent. I sat under the tree, his claw marks slashed all over the trunk, chunks of bark broken and crumbled to dust in his hands. I just wanted to be alone, to figure out what the hell I had done, what I did wrong to get treated like this by all my friends, why I had to lose my dad because he thought I was a monster. Tyler cheating on me with another wolf. Elena and Bonnie keeping secrets from me. Damon abusing me and feeding from me. Tyler biting me and Klaus saving me...Klaus...why wasn't I afraid? Why did I feel safe with him? Why did I want him near me? I shouldn't like him, I should not be feeling these things for a killer. I'm a stupid blonde who got killed too young and turned into a stupider vampire who still gets used and abused..._

_The tears were flowing freely now, I couldn't stop them and wasn't going too. I just wanted to wallow in self-pity. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, I hoped against hope it was Klaus, but it wasn't forest green eyes I looked up into, they were chocolate brown._

_"Katherine?"_


	15. A Witch is Found

Reviews would be much appreciated please!

Do Not Own TVD, if i did it would not be TVD it would be the Originals and just include Klaroline, Kalijah and the other originals would all be alive and happy. I own Alauna Michels the witch.

Also, would you guys prefer longer chapters? I have kept them somewhat the same length so far but it seems in the reviews you think they are short, I can combine the ones I have and then make the next ones longer if you prefer! please tell me what you think!

By the way, in a need for a beta, for this fanfiction only, so someone who is really good at going back and fixing editing mistakes and whatnot. I detest having to edit things, that s why there are many mistakes in this work. I lose interest when I am fixing it and can't have that. It will only need to be maybe once a week sort of deal, I try to write during the week and then post online but it seems like the other way away because I put off editing ! lol dont hate me! MUST BE KLAROLINE SHIPPER! :D

* * *

Elijah walked back into the lounge where his brother was brooding over a tumbler, Katerina was nibbling on her lip as she watched over the baby vampire and said baby vampire was unconscious in a high-backed leather chair by the unlit fireplace. He knew his brow was furrowed and a worried expression crossed his face as he eyed his brother, his own hazel eyes meeting forest green rimming in darkness. His brother had heard the last bit of conversation he had with the witch and he knew it would only be moments before he was bombarded with questions. Preparing to answer as much as he could without having said witch here, Katherine jumped up at his entrance and flashed in front of him.

"Well? Tell me you found a witch? Well?!" ,her voice had raised in pitch, worry crossing her features as she glared into his eyes. In another situation she wouldn't have dared yell and demand something from an Orginal, but she wasn't really herself, not without her bubbly Caroline by her side. She was freaking out on the inside and it didn't suit her to look like this, vulnerable and nearly begging for help.

_How can this baby vampire be so important to Katerina? _It truly puzzled the elder vampire to no end.

"She is back in America, we must wake up the girl and take her there quickly. I was told that she is not in danger but, if what she thinks this is might be true, than we must hurry." He gave his brother a long look. "For both of you..."

"Explain yourself Elijah! Why am I included in this?" Klaus was angry, Elijah was not telling him the entire truth, something was happening and he did not like not knowing what was going on.

"Alauna is old and can not travel easily, I would bring her here if I could, or if I could find another that I trust to not betray us brother, you know that." he gave Nik another knowing look. "As for why you could be in danger, i'm not sure. Only that Alauna told me that she thinks ...she thinks the girl is changing. "

"What do you mean changing?!" Katherine was stepping closer, getting into Elijah's personal space and any other time it would have made him smirk and gather her in his arms, just to have her struggle and fight against him. But Kat was too angry now, and an angry Petrova was a force to be reckoned with.

"Kater...Katherine," he corrected himself, " has she not be able to digest blood? In a weakened state?" the eldest Original watched her face, the faltered look, lowered fist and worried flash in her chocolate brown eyes.

Katherine thought and thought about this, it had happened just before they left the states. Right after they sent the video to the Mystic Falls group. When they felt they were being watched and left in a hurry for Paris. But the longer Kat thought about it, she realized Caroline had acted like this once before...right after she had killed the were slut. It had been strange for sure, but they had both passed it off as nerves from being compelled and running again. Her brow furrowed and she touched her finger tips to her lips as she contemplated everything.

"It started just before we left for Paris..and once before, when she...killed Hayley...but it passed after a few days then. We didn't think anything about it and just blamed nerves. But whats making her like this?" Katherine was tired of trying to get information from him and growled at Klaus, actually growled at him! "You will fix this! It's because of you chasing her that's got her so weak!"

"Me chasing her?!" Niklaus jumped up and threw his tumbler against the wall, the glass shattering and liquid running down the walls and the floor. "If she had simply come with me that day! I wouldn't have had to chase her, I wouldn't have had to leave my city multiple times to track her down and make sure she was safe! This is not my fault!"

Elijah got in between the two, Katherine standing a good head shorter than the hybrid yet gave off almost as much anger and fury as she glared at him. _Not good..._ He gently placed a hand on his brother's chest and pressed lightly, locking eyes with him, silently telling him he needed to calm down so he could explain further. Klaus backed away and stood looking at Caroline, an angry face softened almost instantly.

The hybrid walked over to the sleeping vampire and sat in the chair opposite her, folding his hands across his ribs he turned to glare at his elder brother. "Do explain yourself brother, before I kill someone?" his eyes held authority that none other than he could hold in a gaze. Elijah nodded and strolled over to the bar and leaned against it lightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Alauna is not 100% sure yet, I will not jump to conclusions, because what she thinks is impossible."

"I am the epitome of impossible brother, " Klaus smirked lightly and waited for Elijah to continue.

"She thinks you've imprinted on Caroline, that she's your mate Niklaus..." Elijah watched his brother. waited for a tantrum or outburst yet none came, he simply sat staring at him with the strangest expression on his face. _ Is that a..smile?_

"What the absolute fuck are you talking about Elijah?!" Kat was outraged to say the least! These things didn't happen except in teen romance novels with sparkly pretty boys and fluffy pups with abs. "How in the absolute hell is this possible?!" she didn't care she was yelling, she didn't care that she was acting a bit childish by demanding answers, but how was it possible? Mates? Imprinted? What was going on?!

Elijah was actually a bit taken aback, Katherine didn't speak with that sort of language in the 500 years he had known her. The fact that Klaus was now kneeling beside Caroline and lightly stroking her cheek with an expression of wonder had him thoughtful.

"First of all, when did you learn to speak like that Katherine? " he continued without waiting for a response,"I have no idea how it happened or if it can even happen at all, but we need to get her back so she can be checked by the witch.." Elijah turned to leave, he had a few things to think about and had to end the party outside so they could head back home where Alauna was waiting at the compound in New Orleans.

"Brother..." Klaus looked up and locked eyes with him. "Why would I be in danger if its true? I am immortal, I can not die" he was honestly a bit worried at this, what could this do to him? She already made him weak, this baby vampire, this young, weak, gorgeous, smart vampire who was so full of light, her mere presence sent his demons running.

"She didn't say anything except to hurry, so I suggest we do so," he gave a curt nod, a flirty wink to Kat, just to agravate her, and was gone, the door closed behind him. Katherine was left trying to figure out what had just happened and thinking of a million and one scenarios to get back home and escape these men.

Klaus looked back at Caroline, his sweet little bubbly Caroline...was his mate? He knew the old legends of his human youth, of the werewolves and their mates. How when the gods saw fit to place a woman of equal with a wolf, how they were the prefect match for each other. How, in 1000 years, had he finally found his mate? He didn't deserve her. He wondered when he imprinted on her. There was only one time that they were truly intimate and he couldn't remember marking her that night.

He was thrown from his thoughts as Caroline's eyelids fluttered and she moaned softly, her right hand reaching up slowly to rub her temple. Klaus was being pushed to the side by Katherine, he allowed it but not without a low growl at her to watch herself. The dark-haired vampire simply scoffed at him and went to grab care's other hand.

Her steely blue eyes fluttered open at that growl, shed know it anywhere. looking up into dark forests of green she gasped and sat up, grabbing her head as she gave herself a headache.

"Did I seriously faint? Jeeze i'm such a girl..." Caroline was trying to shrug everything off. What Klaus had told her had taken her aback, shocked her really good. Honestly it made her happy that he told her. "Kat? You're going to break my hand with that death grip you've got on it" she smiled at her friend, saw the worry lines on her face, without thought of who was around the two girls threw their arms around each other and laughed softly, thankful the other was alive and safe.

Klaus watched them embrace, still shocked at how Katerina had become so attached to his Caroline. It fascinated him how Caroline could become friends with someone like her. The Petrova girl had a tendency to lie, cheat, steal and betray any and all in her wake. So why was Caroline different? Clearing his throat to get their attention, the girls released each other and laughed softly at themselves before they sobered up.

"As much as i'm glad your awake sweetheart, we really must be going. "

"Going? Going where?" even after their conversation, before she fainted like a sissy. She was still wary of being in the same room with him, hell even the same state as him. It unnerved her to no end that he hadn't yelled at her, demanded a deal or soothing from either of them. It made her anxious and she wanted to get out of there, but with the look she was getting from Klaus, she didn't want to leave either. Something pulled her to him. She felt sick at the thought of leaving him, physically sick at the thought. What the hell was wrong with her?

"There's is something wrong with you, love. Elijah has found a witch to help and find out what it is. but we must hurry, she thinks it is something impossible but she is not sure yet." he locked eyes with Katherine for a split second, daring her to tell Caroline what was going on. It could cause her to faint again and make her even weaker. He didn't want to tell her, it could easily ruin what unstable relationship they had. He couldn't bear the thought of that, of not having the lively girl in his life. somehow Kat understood and kept her mouth shut. G_ood, she needs to learn when to keep her lips sealed. _

Caroline was a little scared now, she had felt sick the last few days but hadn't thought much about it. But when she felt fine now, even after fainting she still felt like her old self. Maybe he was right and if he had found a witch, then she could help.

"Fine..but I am Not getting separated from Katherine again, deal?" she stood and locked eyes with the hybrid, putting every once of her vampire face in full effect. Showing him she wasn't a pushover anymore. In the last 8 years she had become his equal in getting what she wanted.

"Of course sweetheart, " Nik simply smiled, watching her try to scare him was quite funny, she did have a deadly quality to her, _an angel of death, _he thought. He had faced many monsters over the years and he was the worst, of that he would own up to anyway, but Caroline was coming into her own. Showing her true vampire nature and if he didn't mistake it, a bit of were nature as well. The way she growled low under her breath sometimes. It had caught his attention earlier that night. "You and Katherine may stay together, I will not try and separate you two. I can see how hard it might be to split the both of you apart." and he really did see. They would go through hell and back for each other. He knew a friendship when he saw it." Give you my word Caroline, my word." he looked right at her, held her gaze in his and made sure she knew he meant it, every word he had spoken to her.

"When are we leaving then?" her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her, such an intense feeling washed over her and she believed him.

"As soon as you're ready. Katherine? I would hope your both going to change? Can't fly in those gown now can we?" he smirked a bit to himself, his brother and he had designed both dresses for the girls and seeing them wear the gowns was truly worth it. Each complimented the woman in it beautifully, and if they weren't in such a hurry, he would have danced with Caroline all night long. But it wasn't to be, yet. They had to get home, to his kingdom.

Caroline stood and with a protective arm at her back from Katherine they walked back to their room slowly. He watched them leave, admired the way her golden hair fell down her back in those lovely curls, he wanted to tackle her and run his fingers through the thick locks. But that would have to wait. Klaus took his phone out of his pocket, dialing without a glance. The person answered on the first ring.

"What?"

"That's no way to speak to your sire pup, now I want you to watch the girls go back to their room, make sure they don't leave but I doubt they will try anything. Oh and do not speak to Caroline under any circumstances until I say otherwise. " he grinned as the compulsion rolled through the phone, his power had increased considerably lately and he could compel any of his hybrids at a good distance now. It was so much fun for him!

"Anything else...Sire." Tyler spat out the last bit, feeling the orders roll over him to make him obey.

"That will be all, oh and pack your things and go back to New Orléans to the compound when your done. "

Klaus hung up the phone but dialed a new number just as fast, he needed to speak with his brother and see how long they had untill the private jet was ready for them. He knew it was a long ride back but it was the fastest way to get home and knew how long Elijah had waited for Katherine to show herself. It had shocked him to know he had Caroline with him, but not Klaus he had guessed for a small while that Kat could have been with Caroline. It just answered his musings when they both stepped off the plane that day. Now to pack.


	16. She is Important to Me

I do hope you guys are enjoying this? Not getting very many reviews, the ones I'm getting are wonderful! Just a big stretch between.

Do Not Own TVD, I own my witch and austin

* * *

Caroline was unsteady on her feet, though she tried her best to hide it. She felt dizzy and a hunger was starting in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't fed properly in days and it was taking its toll on her body. The smell of blood pumping in veins was a distraction to her as they move through the lobby. Kat's hand on her lower back to keep her going until they got back to the room. Caroline tried not to lean into Kat, she didn't want to seem weak and hated that she felt it. She was Caroline Forbes, the blonde ripper, the golden angel of death. Whatever it was that was doing this, had to stop, soon.

Rage was flowing from one of the hybrids following them. It didn't take much for the girl's to know it was the Lockwood pup and most likely the other boy from that night. And Tyler watched Caroline be supported by Katherine, he grew angrier. Every thought of how Klaus had maybe compelled her , got her drunk, anything and everything passed through his mind. He wanted them to escape, yet he was compelled to keep them there. Force them both back if they did run. He couldn't fight the compulsion like he sued to, it was so strong now. And that puzzled him even more, how was Klaus getting stronger? It's not possible, he was the strongest being ever created.

A small snarl escapes Katherine's throat as they got to the door of their suite, she helped Caroline inside the door and half closed it behind her. Flashing to stand in Tyler's face she snarled again, revealing her vampire features and throwing him into the wall. She'd had it with the damned idiot and if it wasn't for the thought of being reprimanded by Elijah for acting childish, she would have ripped out his kidneys then and there.

"You will leave us alone, you cheated on her, you betrayed her and you left her. You do not deserve her in any way," she spat in his face and threw him back into the floor. Sinking her stilettos heel into his chest a few inches, dangerously close to his heart. "Am I understood Lockwood?" she saw the flicker of fear run through his eyes, the blood seeping into his nice suit and she couldn't help the sneer that graced her lips. She hated the boy, not just because of what he had done to Caroline but because he had been a pain in her side for a very long time.

Tyler glared up at the doppelgänger, he felt her heel slip right against his heart and he froze for a second. He hated that she had killed Caroline, turned her into this monster that she is now. His Caroline would never have killed anyone, or hurt a living thing even if her life depended on it. He hated Klaus for continuously taking her from him, if he hadn't intervened he could have had both, Hayley and Caroline. Yes he wanted both of them under his arm. Now, that couldn't happen. Not with Hayley missing and Caroline near Klaus.

"Caroline does not need your stupidity making her feel any worse, not get out of my sight before I stab your little hybrid heart and give it to her for dinner." she released her hold on his chest and walked back inside the room, closing the door behind her. Her anger slowly receded as she saw the blonde trying to untie her corset and grumbling at herself softly, she held back a smile and walked over to her. Soft hands took hers away from the laces and she began the process of untying the dress.

Caroline sat quietly for a minute, unsure of what to think of what had happened today. So many things uncovered but so many more questions were rising. Looking back into Katherine's big brown eyes, she asked her for help silently because she was at a loss on what to do. She was getting scared that this was something bigger than any of them could ever imagine. And the feeling that she's lost something, part of herself, was making it way to the forefront of her mind.

Kat stroked Caroline's hair, like she would do sometimes to comfort the younger girl. She didn't know what to do either, their only hope now was Klaus and Elijah. And honestly, without them they may be in danger. In danger from what she didn't know but despite her better judgment she felt self with them, even in the smallest sense and she hadn't felt that in years. They had run for so long, her with Caroline, and that little bubbly blond has saved her ass on more than one occasion. She didn't know what was going on, who could be after them, or this was some cruel twist on fate, but one thing was for sure, they needed to fix it.

"Come on, lets pack. I have a feeling his royal hybrid highness will be in a big hurry to leave." Caroline nodded, giving Kat a smile to show she was okay and went to change and take down her hair. _I just hope they can figure this out..._Kat thought to herself as she went to take off her own gown, fondly touching the material. She knew that Elijah had picked it out, most likely made it for her specially. Shaking her head of thoughts she soooo did not want to think, Katherine took off the dress, throwing it onto the bed, and went to change when her phone started buzzing. W_hat now?_

* * *

Niklaus and found Elijah with both their luggage packed and waiting on the inside of the penthouse door. _good, one less thing to worry about._ His brother simply waiting for his return so they could head toward the jet as soon as possible. Looking at his younger brother, Elijah saw what he was trying to hide, the worried expression and furrow in his brow. Yes, they may be in a spot of trouble, but when were they not? _is this to do with the baby vampire I wonder? _

"Brother..." he hasn't caught Klaus' attention, he was staring off into the distance, he could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, "Niklaus, " he asked more clearly, eyes of green meet his and they stood there, locked into a staring contest like children, one daring the other to make the first move. "Who is she to you,this ...very young vampire?"

He stood and contemplated how he would answer Elijah, he would not give himself away, nor give anyone a reason to use Caroline against him. Yet it seems it's already clear that he cares for her. All his life love is a weakness, caring is a weakness, Caroline...was his weakness now. Truly his one and only weakness. But he did not trust his brother with this, if his brother knew, everyone will know at some point. and until he knew they were safe, that she was safe. he would not tell a soul how he truly felt.

"She is...important to me dear brother, and I will so whatever it takes to keep her safe." making his decision he turned and headed for the door. He let the words sink in, the venom is his low voice enough to make even Elijah want to shudder. The threat clear in the air, Caroline gets hurts...everyone will pay. "Come, we need to leave," he walked out of the room, cell already on his ear and a very loud female voice on the other end. Elijah watched him leave, waited a few moments as he pondered everything that was said and unsaid just then. Quietly he followed the hybrid, catching up with him as he growled and yelled at the voice, which he now could tell was his very own Katerina.

"Hurry up or I will carry you both their myself, or better yet ill send 'Lijah to come, pick you up, kicking and screaming and deposit you in the blasted car, now move." the yelling stopped after that and he got a grumbled reply that they would hurry. He grinned a bit at that, it wasn't a bad idea and the thought had crossed his mind more than once today, to grab his dark-haired temptress into his arms and whisk her away.

Elijah sent those thoughts to the back of his mind, soon he would have his little minx back in his arms, and she would not run away this time. He started to think about the little blond and how , if any of this was true, that she could be Niklaus' mate? He recalled the legends and stories of his youth, about it happening to the were pack that lived nearby. But Caroline as a vampire, she was dead. And Niklaus was were by birth, so how can it be? They were natural-born enemies, should hate each other. Well anyone could hate Klaus, he had seen first hand the horrid things he could do.

They made their way in silence toward the doors, each caught in their own thoughts as Caroline and Katherine made their own way toward them. Kat was standing slightly in front of Caroline, holding an arm out slightly to protect her if need be. This bothered Klaus as he saw it, it should be him protecting her, not Katerina. However he would not intervene in it, Katherine was a very good fighter and much older than Caroline. She could protect herself, had been for 500 years, so he let her stay near his little blond girl. Reining in his raging emotions, holding the cold mask on his face as he opened the doors for them, ever the gentlemen.

Caroline locked eyes with Klaus, assessing him, she was still wary of him. Years of running would do that to you. The fact she hadn't bolted surprised her, but as she saw a hint of concern in his eyes, she didn't want to run. But after everything he had said to her, told her that he was glad she had killed. The fact was she had still ran from him, hid herself away from him. She knew he fancied her, liked her. But didn't know how deep those feelings went and she was scared stiff at what the answer might be if she dared ask it.

So she held her head high, no matter how she looked and walked out with Katherine, slid into the seat beside her and looked straight ahead. Caroline was going to do her best to act just as cold toward him. She wouldn't look weak, not now. Not after everything she had been through to be the strong person she is now. But she did feel weak, knew the bags showed under her eyes, the shine minutely gone from her hair, the paleness in her vampire skin. As Elijah and Nik slid into the seats across from them in the limo, he noticed she was a bit paler than earlier.

"Caroline, do you feel alright?" his question sounded sincere, he was worried for her, but it was laced with authority. Demanding an answer without question. Caroline being smart deciding to pick her fights carefully while they were with the originals.

"I feel fine ," the answering green glare at her and soft growl told her to elaborate and tell the truth.

"Caroline..."

"I feel like shit Klaus, okay? I feel...empty." sighing softly she leaned back into the seat and edged a little closer to Katherine, feeling her beside her helped but didn't quell the ache she had in her being. She felt as if something was ripping from her, but what? Klaus was disturbed by this, vampires do not get sick. They just don't because it isn't possible.

Nik didn't say anything else, he wanted to get on their jet and get home as fast as possible. Pulling out his phone he started making sure all his minions and hybrids were heading back as well and better hurry. He didn't like having so many of his men away from his city. He kept thinking about Caroline, _what if she really is mine? _He knew that when mates imprinted that they both went through some changes, but this was delayed. It should have happened within a few days. but it had been years since they had been intimate. Something was definitely up.

Katherine leaned against Caroline, giving her comfort, telling her she was there and that she wouldn't leave her. Yet her gaze slid across from them, into the face of Elijah and she couldn't help the blush the turned her cheeks pink. He had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, one that suited Klaus more, and was staring right at her, giving her little once overs. Giving him a death glare with her best Katerina Petrova eyes and posture, she waited, eyes locked, until he chuckled softly and looked away. _T___hi_s is going to be a very long trip back..._


	17. Trouble

REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEWS! THATS ALL I WANT!

Kat - calm the heck down girl

care - but i need them...i need them!

kat - eye roll, cake?

care - cake?...

kat - cake

care - CAKE!

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own TVD

* * *

One short limo ride and a very long plane ride home later, he Originals and deadly duo of fem fetales were home. Well not really home, home for the hybrid and his brother. Caroline hadn't had a home in years, and Kat much longer than that. And now, looking at the looming mansion in New Orleans they felt more out of place then ever.

Caroline had gone from sleepy and feeling a bit sick to ready to bite someones head off. She felt irritable and had snapped at any attempt at conversation. Her teeth ached and senses were on overload. Snatching her bags from Klaus' hands and storming up onto the large wrap around porch, waiting very impatiently at the door. The glare she was giving him had the hybrid confused, but he wouldn't dare show it.

"Is it just me, or is she mad at something?" Elijah's voice came from behind Kat and she resisted the urge to jump at it. Very few could actually sneak up on her. Keeping her dark eyes trained onto the girl, she moved forward and lightly touched her elbow. Some tension released from her tense body but not enough to make Kat happy about it. What in the world was wrong now?

Caroline glanced at Kat briefly before following Klaus into the foyer , dropping her bags roughly onto the polished wooden floor. She wasn't about to be nice to him, why be nice to his house? Her eyes darted around, calculating exits and strategies long before the thoughts even hit her mind in word form, Kat was doing the same and as she noticed the girl doing it she nearly swelled with pride.

"Don't mean to be rude...but i'm starving" Caroline locked eyes with Nik and tapped the toe of her heeled shoe onto the floor. "I haven't fed in ages it seems. "

Caroline gave Kat a look, even though neither of their face showed anything they knew exactly what that look means. One, Caroline was starved, and two, Katherine was ready for some bloodshed. They both put a little smirk on , fangs peeking from oppiste corners. The two of them having twin looks as the looked over at the brothers.

"'Lijah?", Kat kept the smirk on her face and could see the slight confusion on both Originals faces as she used his old pet name. "We are very ..hungry...perhaps you have some..?" she left the question hang in the air as she grinned at Elijah. Klaus' eyes were glued to Caroline's, he saw the glint of mischief in her blue depths and grinned himself.

Elijah figured out quickly what was being spoken by the looks from his brother at the little blonde baby. The look of sadistic purpose looked...angelic on her sweet features and he nearly shivered at the sight. She was the complete female version of Niklaus and it honestly had him rethinking this entire situation, this could not be good. The world could barely survive with one dangerous immortal hybrid, what about another equally dangerous vampire?

"I believe, that the ladies are ready for dinner and we should feed them, " he looked over to Nik who was now pulling out his cell and mumbling into it, something about keeping Marcel in the streets. _Hmmm_ what was little brother thinking now?

"No brother, were going to take them out to dinner, have you ever tasted the curious mixture that is New Orleans?" he held out his arm and Caroline stared at him for a moment, but something was pulling her to take his arm. Something was always pulling her to him and this time...she didn't fight it. Slipping her phone into her back pocket of her jeans she took his arm and grinned up at him, her fangs refused to retreat back into her gums and as Nik looked at the tiny points peeking from her lips. He couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was like this.

Care couldn't help the little thrill that went through her, she was ready to feed and its had been a few days. The lack of blood was wearing on her and she could feel it, she needed this. And the chance to show these Originals that she was not a helpless baby vampire .

"Are we going or not? I'm ready to rip open the staff if you have any." she grinned, fangs flashing as she followed Klaus out through the compound to the gate.

"A few things, love." he caught her arm before she ran off into the busy streets ahead. "One. do not attack others of our kind unless they attack you, verbally or , try to not kill the locals sweetheart, just the tourists." Nik squeezed her hand before letting it fall from his and he watched her eyes. They showed that her mind was going a mile a minute and the smell of fresh blood was wafting into her nose.

Katherine watched her friend's face change, not into her vampiric features but into a sadist smile and darkened eyes. The blue receding a bit , red seeping in swirls around the edges and turning her irises a mixture of red, blue and deep purple. She liked when Caroline got like this, it showed how much she had truly accepted herself as the monster she was, and relished in the power she had given her all those years ago.

Elijah casually watched as his brother gave the little blonde some rules to follow, raising his eyebrow when he only gave her the most basic of all of the so called laws that they had made in this city. If she broke any major ones she would get punished by others, doubtful, or anger Niklaus. But the way he was looking at her now, doubtful either one would happen. his mind switching to Katerina, his little minx, he noticed her watching her friend closer with, what was that? Pride maybe?

"I take it she is your chosen protege?" he asked softly, not wanting to distract the others as they milled about the streets in front of them. Vampires may chose a certain 'child", someone they had changed, and make them their apprentice. Since vampires cannot hold emotions very close to them it's hard for one to find the right one if they are looking. When they do find the right one, they will teach them everything they know. How to kill, compel, use their powers, find weaknesses and strengths, how to move from place to place after so many years and how to vanish if the need to.

Kat had a similar line of though as she watched Caroline in front of her. Yes, she had chosen her but for the wrong reasons at first. She had wanted to use her as a bargaining chip for the hybrid. Use her as leverage to gain her true freedom. But when she saw the blonde, collapsed under the tree in the woods as her world shattered. She saw herself in those broken eyes, the self loathing at how weak she was . The sight of Caroline's first kill together was playing through her minds eye. The blood flowing, the realization at how strong she truly was. And Kat was proud of her , deciding to make the decision and really show her what it was like to be a monsters.

in turn, Caroline taught her how to bring back her humanity. To know at least for one moment she was safe and could enjoy the silence and the quiet. She wasn't so mean, when she could show it, the mountain of makeup gone from her face, refusing to look anymore like her shitty, bitchy, self absorbed doppelganger. Her clothes weren't as tight some days or her face softened at something cute Caroline did because honestly the girl was always making her giggle somehow.

Katherine glanced at Elijah, noting the curiously in his eyes as he watched the little blonde flit around Nik, trying her best to act human with human speed but they could both sense she was itching to attack something. "Yes, I took her in. She was...shattered, her world broken.." Kat stopped herself, taking a silent deep breath before continuing. " ...like me. I saw it in her eyes, and shes so strong in her own right...turning her was the best decision I could have made...for her and for me." unwilling to continue but needing to make sure he gets it, she goes on.

"Shes strong, and full of...light, she manages to keep her humanity but accept what she is. Two halves of one person...something very few vampires can do. She controls her hunger while she isn't repulsed at the thought of taking a life if needed. The numbers of dead left in her wake are nearly equal to mine in my first 50 years." she looks over at the older Original, locking eyes with him. "She is far stronger than I could have imagined, equaling me in short spouts. Elijah..i am 523 years old...and she isn't even 15 years into her undead life. Yet she is surpassing things I couldn't do at 300 ..."

Elijah listened intently, tacking every detail of Katherine's words up for future reference. He was surprised. At her words she made it seem that the young one was almost dangerous. In truth she was. To humans really, but to him? An Original? Let alone Niklaus? What that what he saw in her? Her strength? But that couldn't be it, they had met plenty of very strong vampires in their 1000 plus years. None of them had really be a challenge for any of the Original family. He couldn't figure it out.

"She is special, I take it." he admits it to her, seeing the affection run through Kat's eyes in a half second as she smiled at something Caroline did, she was giggling as a street performer breathed fire out into the street. The simplest things seemed to entertain the young thing. He chuckled softly as Nik swiftly pulled her form the large crowd and toward the bar they all frequented.

Caroline was pouting, she couldn't help it! She had wanted to watch more of the performance but Klaus had pulled her away and into some sort of bar, it was a nice bar but she was still pouting. Scoffing and ripping her own out of his grip she walked up to the bar, heels tapping on the scuffed wooden floor. She didn't need to look to know eyes were on her, they always were. No matter what she wore or how her hair looked. It was something Kat had taught her, whether your covered in blood or dressed to the nines. It's how you carry yourself in a room that make people look at you.

She felt the familiar presence of Kat beside her as she caught up, Katherine taking the leading position as they made their way to the high bar. Both leaning on the bar on their elbows, winking at the barkeep and Kat asking for two shots of whiskey as she winked demurely at him. Caroline grinned softly at him and added a little compulsion to Kat's words, something they had perfected over the years. He instantly went to work forgetting the other patrons in his haste.

Niklaus and Elijah both watched by the door as Caroline and Katherine left their sides and sauntered over to the bar, one falling in line with the other in unison and using their powers of charm and beauty against any and all who looked on. He nearly growled as other men, vampire and human alike, watched the little blonde walk in the too high heels and those too tight jeans. Startled as he heard a growl beside him, Elijah was doing his best to keep from tackling the men drooling over Katherine. She was getting the same looks from the the other men in the room. He smirked and slapped his brother on the back, snapping him out of his thoughts so he could compose himself.

"We're in trouble, aren't we little brother?" Elijah asked as the girls worked on the bartender, watching as they simultaneously compelled him to gets drinks while making sure every male's eyes were on them.

"Oh yes." Nik answered, a large smirk on his face as he eyed a few of the younger vampires eyeing the fresh ones at the bar, making sure they see his hybrid face in a flash before they do something stupid. The brothers made their way over to the girls, on either side of them so the rest knew that they were taken, low grumbles from some humans at how at the gorgeous ones were always taken and the two couldn't help but grin at each other over the heads of the girls.

Caroline takes her shot and then looks at Nik expectantly. "The drinks are nice but i'm hungry.." she emphasizes it by flashing her vampiric features and Klaus cant help but love how they frame her face gorgeously. Smirking her nodded his head toward the crowded bar.

"Pick one, or two." he watches her grin and she turns her head to look over the crowd as if shes looking for something. Her eyes spark as they land on a group in the middle booth on the opposite wall. Klaus follows her gaze and looks them all over, their tourists, good. College students. Better. Their mostly males, he doesn't like that.

Before he can even tell her yay or nay, shes locked eyes with Katherine and their smirking from ear to ear. In an instant they both have soft expression on their faces and their walking over to the group, when Kat walks up she lean on her hands on the edge of the table and acts a tiny bit drunk, easily compelling the guy on her left to come with her for some fun behind the bar. Caroline does the guy on the other side, sitting next to him and pressing her ample chest against his upper arm.

the Originals look on, slightly impressed as the girls get up and the entire group follows them out the back door. Their close behind and nod to one of Nik's hidden men to keep the alley way clear. Caroline smirks as the little lambs follow her to the slaughter house, Kat pushes the last one against the wall easily compelling him not to scream and stay still. Caroline can't wait, she lets her control slip and her eyes rimmed with black, turning a mixture of blue and red making the flecks purple in her shining eyes.

Nik is behind her the second a snarl rips through her lips, she can feel the heat of him and she almost leans back, but she doesn't. Now is not the time for hot, hungry, hybrid sex. She steps forward and looks over her meal, Kat letting her have first kill this time. She flash to one of them and grin, letting him see her and can smell the terror running through him. It makes them taste so bitter but she liked the taste. The next second her fangs are ripping out his jugular and blood sprays across the other boys standing next to him.

Niklaus watched on, his eyes flashing a deep yellow as he see her rip out a throat so easily. He cant help himself and digs his fangs into the mans neck opposite her and growls as she tries to pull the nearly lifeless body back. She was possessive of her food but so was he. The hybrid wanting to show her he was the alpha male, but the way she fed and snarled she was showing her own status and it was exhilarating for them both.

Kat flashed to another as she digs into his neck like a piece of cake, Elijah watching for a second before taking his own fill from one of the last three boys left against the dark alley wall. Caroline letting go of the limp body,not bothering to wipe the blood dripping from her chin as she locks eyes with Klaus. His hybrid nature getting the best of him and he flashes her against the wall, her back denting into the bricks but she doesn't flinch, its just pain. Snarling she flips him off her with strength he didn't realize she had. Before he can react fully and pin her again shes on her third body, one drained in a half second before she moves on to the next. O_h yes_ Nik, thought. We're in trouble.


	18. A Phone Call and Panic Attacks

Nik sat in his high backed office chair, leaning heavily on the desk as he stared at the sketchpad in front of him, it was nearly full already and he had just opened the first page not two hours ago. Every single page was filled with her, the gleam in her eyes, the smile on her sweet face. Different scenarios, places and poses. He drew her fierce and foreboding against an unseen enemy, laughing and petting a huge steed as he nibbled on her golden locks. A few had her dancing in the streets of New Orleans with him. One had her sitting bareback on a black and white horse as she leaned forward and patted it's thick neck. He drew her right after a kill, eyes alight with hunger as blood dripped from her perfect little fangs that sprouted from her white teeth. The list could go on and on and he had an unlimited amount of imagination when it came to her.

The way she fed, ripping out the human's throat so easily, not wasting a single drop. How her eyes didn't just flit to black but how they swirled with the darkness and blended with her natural light. Her light...how could she still posses it after becoming something she never should have been? She never should have turned into a monster like him. Yet she wasn't so much like him at the same time.

The hybrid leaned back into his chair, the tips of his fingers against each other as he contemplates the entire ordeal. A million thoughts passing through his mind. Had Katerina taught her to be so bloodthirsty or had she given up on some of her humanity? How in the world had she kept true to herself with switching it off? What as wrong with her? That last though stopped him in his tracks, still as death. The witch.

Grabbing the phone off his desk he dials her number and waits impatiently as it rings and rings.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" an older voice shrieks at the phone, "Who is this anyways? Waking up an old woman..."

"My dear Alauna, how is my favorite witch, " Klaus lays on his sarcasm thickly, wanting to snarl at the old woman for talking to him like that but she was one of the few who could. He had known her for a very long time, and wouldn't like to lose her as an ally.

"Klaus! I..I ..I'm so sorry! You should know better than to wake an old woman" Alauna's voice shakes a bit, afraid she may have angered her only protection. Hurriedly she goes into explaining what the thinks is wrong, "Klaus , you've mated with her. There's no other thing it could possibly be. Your werewolf side has claimed her ,as well as your vampire side and your humanity...In short...every part of you is in love with this girl, otherwise it would not have worked. "

Klaus sits, his hand tightening around the phone dangerously and he growls. His only fear coming to life after all this time. That he truly cared for someone so much as to mark them, claim them. Closing his eyes and sighing soft enough that not even the witch could hear him.

Alauna continued, afraid he would hang up in anger before she finished. "It works both ways ,she had to have loved you so deeply in order to allow it to happen. When you bit her in..ahem..the throes of passion, it bound you two together in magic so old that not even the spirits will touch it. You have to keep close to each other, protect her Klaus. Because if anything were to happen to her, you may very well lose your mind..." she stopped herself from speaking further, knowing he would want to make sure of it anyways.

"We will be there soon, I want to make sure..."

"I know, i know, you always do...but Klaus... just get her here quick so I can see for myself." with a small click the line went dead and Klaus resisted the though of breaking the phone in his hand. Instead he pulled out the drawer in his heavy desk and poured himself a drink. And another. And another.

He could he let this happen? Let his heart be stolen completely by this baby vampire? This bundle of light and laughter. He had seen her kill yes, many times before he found her at last . was it true? could he, the Original hybrid, the strongest being that ever walked in his 1400 years...fallen in love with a young girl?

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and with a soft growl to be left alone the door still opened.

"Brother..." Elijah politely nodded and closed the heavy wooden door behind him, taking a seat on one of the chairs across from Klaus' desk. they sat in silence for long moments before either one spoke.

"Did you listen to what the witch said?" Nik looked up and his green eyes meet Elijah's and bored into them, just asking for a fight in this state of mind he was in.

Elijah nodded and sighed, leaning back into the chair and rubbing both of his large hands across his face. "I heard everything...what does it mean Niklaus?" he asked honestly, he was worried for his younger brother, for his sanity. If this girl broke his heart...Nik would turn into an even worse monster than before, worse than their father. He had seen how he acted with her, how he changed into a flash of the man Elijah knew before they were changed into vampires.

Nik sat and unknowingly was thinking the same thing, if he lost her he would lose his mind, mated or not. He loved the little blonde and refused to part with her ever again, whether she liked it or not. "It means, dear bother, that she is precious to me and now to you. No harm will ever befall her, understood?" he locked eyes with his brother, challenging him to say no.

Elijah nodded curtly and understood what was being said. If he failed to keep her safe, then he would pay dearly. But he didn't want any harm to her either, she seemed to have already made him like her when they have only been in the same room as the other. Caroline seems to do that though, force her way into your heart, undead or beating.

"With my life brother, " he held out his hand for Klaus. " Family, above all" Nik took his hand and they clasped tightly before Elijah strolled out of the office. He had a lot to think about and so did Klaus. This witch was never wrong, and he knew for a fact. So if she said they were bonded, then they were. Their was nothing Klaus could do about it and he knew that scared his brother immensely. Klaus didn't care for anyone. Ever.

* * *

Katherine paced the room again and looked out the window, it was just before daybreak and she hadn't sleep a wink. She was too jumpy, being this close to any original was getting on her well ingrained nerves to bolt. And boy did she wish she could, but glancing at Caroline sleeping form on the double bed had her planting her feet in place and staying where she was. After they fed the blonde nearly passed out, none were sure why but they put it all on the stress and over feeding. Either way, Klaus had carried her back to the mansion quickly and placed her here. Kat had refused the room Elijah tried to show here, no way they were separating them anytime soon or ever.

Kat had watched as Elijah kept trying to coerce her into coming down the hall, it was Klaus in the long run that told his brother to leave the girls alone and with one quick glance at Caroline he pushed the older brother out of the room and closed the door. Not locking it either, how nice of them. Kat sat on the vanity chair and let herself hyper focus, seemingly slowing time and broadening her senses. She wanted to know as much as she could about this place. After a few moments though she soon realized it. There were plenty of left over hybrids and guards all over the compound and it was spelled. She could just feel it, the magic pulsing around the place.

"Kat?" Caroline asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked at her dark haired friend. "Where...oh" quickly the blonde realized where they were and she went into full freak out mode. Only Kat really knew what it looked like. Her eyes get bigger, her bottom lip started to just barely tremble and her fangs slowly descended , piercing her bottom lip a tiny bit as her mind went into over drive.

"Easy Care Bear, its alright I promise..." she didn't approach her, Caroline could go to harmless to deadly in a second, shed seen it first hand. Keeping her voice soft and calming as she tried to get Caroline to look at her. The blonde took a deep breath and was about to calm herself when the door was wrenched open with a loud bang and startled her, she flung herself into the corner and bared her fangs, her mind going on instinct.

Klaus walked in quickly and looked around the room and then at Caroline, how her face was barely holding back her veins and eyes swirling with darkness. "I smelled your blood love, whats wrong?" Katherine slowly got in between Klaus and Caroline making sure not to turn her back fully to her. "Whats wrong with her?!" Klaus angrily yelled at Katherine.

"Shes having a panic attack and I was about to calm her until you barged in, she's lethal right now.." Kat spoke in a low dark tone, one eyes trained on Caroline, if not for her own safety but the people of New Orleans. The young vampire could go on a rampage any second until she calmed herself. A flash in front of her had her watching as Klaus appeared in front of Caroline.

"Easy love..." Klaus looked down at Caroline, forgetting how short and small she was to his large hybrid frame. A snarl came from her pink lips and he had to watch himself before he tackled her then and there. It was intoxicating, seeing her like this in a feral state, it had his wolf rising fast. A deep low growl escaped his throat, he meant it as a warning to her. Somehow his were instincts were there in his mind and he knew he had to calm her down quickly.

Before Caroline could make her escape she was tackled and wrapped in strong arms like an iron vice, unable to move she simply panted and growled, snapping her teeth at nothing. The arms tightened around her to near crushing levels. Klaus lips were at her ear and he growled again, a deep loud roar just in her ear and she slowly calmed herself. Her fangs receded and she sat there panting in his arms and lap.

Klaus looked over her shoulder to Elijah and tightened his gaze. They had to watch her very carefully. "I've got you , sweetheart, you're safe, you're with me. " The same words he spoke to her after he had saved her from her teacher Alaric. He kept repeating it until she finally relaxed into his hold enough that he let her go and she ran to Katerina, wrapping her arms around the older vampire tightly like a child. And as both brother watched, she held the girl tighter and sat them on the bed.

"Care Bear, its okay. I promise, you've got to control you're panic attacks, their seriously bad for anybody in a ten mile radius, " Kat looked up and level both Klaus and Elijah with that look that could kill a man in a second. She was not about to let Caroline out of her sight and they all knew it. Elijah was nearly in shock at how Klaus had calmed her down but the fact that his Katerina was now comforting someone other than herself? That was a shock to anyone.

Caroline collected herself and abruptly stood up, stalking over to Klaus and standing a few feet away from him. "Where's your witch? We're going to see her, now." she growled out and stalked into the bathroom, changing her clothes quickly. Katherine smirked at how bold she was but she never forget how dangerous their hosts truly were, because Elijah had her pinned to the wall outside the room in half a second. His grip on her wrists tight as he held them to the sides of her head.

She hissed and struggled to pull her arms out of his grip but he was far too strong. And the look of hunger he was giving her was unsettling and it made her blood boil. "Get off of me Elijah or so help me..."

"What Katerina? What will you do? I am very curious. " he grinned and watched her struggle against his strength of easily pinning her, he loved her like this. Fighting back, dark brown eyes alive with a fire in them that no one had these days. He watched her writhe, how her body moved and contorted to get him off her. His little minx had changed very little since he first met her.

Kat glared and had to stand there, pressed into the wall and hating every second. She didn't want to be near this man, the one who traded her like an object so his brother could undo the curse. She had loved him and he betrayed her. Turned Katerina Petrova into Katherine Pierce and lost that innocence when she had to kill herself to be free of dying. Yet, she had to run and run and run from him and his family for hundreds of years.

"Let. Me. Go" she snapped her perfect fangs at him and it surprised him enough that she got her arm free and punched him square in the chest. Instead of throwing him a few feet back he simply tensed and then of all things he laughed! laughed at her! She grew angrier and there hadn't been a firm hand on her arm and soft voice telling her to step back, she might have kept going.

Caroline had slipped past Klaus, him letting her really. and had went straight for Kat, knowing she didn't want to be left alone with the eldest Mikaelson. Finding her throwing a punch and the laughter that came form his throat she knew she had to intervene just like when she did with her. Kat nodded and stood up straighter as Elijah patted down his three piece suit, a smirk on his face and sneer on hers.

Klaus rolled his eyes internally at the childishness of his brothers actions then surprised yet again at how Caroline can change herself so radically to suit those around her. Minutes before she was rearing and ready to slaughter anyone now she was being soft and kind and the light filled Caroline her knew.

"Come, Alauna is waiting for us. " he simply stated and reached for Caroline's hand, not really grabbing but holding hard enough she had to follow close behind him. Begrudgingly she did and grumbled softly about a big bad hybrid meany and he couldn't stop the small smile appearing on his lips.

Caroline walked beside him, easily falling into step with his long strides. Her mind trying to wrap around what was going on with her. Yes ,when she has a panic attack she went all psycho, Kat knew that. But...it took hours for her to calm herself and sate the monster inside her. But Klaus...he held her and in no time at all she was calm and moments from breaking down in his arms. But she wouldn't do that she was too proud for that, just like he was. too proud to show his true emotions.

"Wait...is Alauna this witch you were talking about in Paris?" she asked quickly and waited for an answer.

"Yes, and she is very old and we trust her , which is saying a lot considering my past relationships with witches. Happy now, love?" Klaus kept walking until her reached one of his cars, grabbing the keys from the box on the wall and opening the door for her.

Caroline stood and stared, just stared. She loved cars yes, it was her secret that only Kat knew about. And sitting right in front of her was a brand new, 2013 dodge charger. It was red, not just red but blood red with black detail, the smell of leather was wafting form the seats and she nearly jumped for joy, right here sat her dream car for the past year. And of course, Klaus had to have the very best so here it sat with nearly 50 others in a huge garage.

She grumbles softly again, making sure he hears her stupid lousy rich hybrid comment and he simply smiles and motions for her to get in. She slides onto the leather seat and sighs as she looks over the dash and controls. Klaus saw her reaction and felt pride well up in his chest as her jaw dropped. Elijah and Katherine slid into the back seat, their reactions bored and otherwise unimpressed with the original families money and toys.

"Off to the witches we go..." Caroline said and crossed her arms. no matter how much Klaus trusted this witch, she will never fully trust one again. Not after Bonnie, so 'best friend' tried to 'fix her' for three months after Klaus left her that day in the woods.

"Buckle up, its a bit of a drive." Klaus told everyone while he sped out of the compound and toward the outskirts of the city toward the bayou.

* * *

Reviews? :)

Disclaimer! : Do Not Own TVD


	19. Mates

The car ride was silent. Each person lost in their own thoughts as the vine and moss covered trees whizzed by. Klaus' left hand on the wheel and his right was lazily changing gears with the stick shift. His mind raced as he remembered how he had marked her. He couldn't understand how it had worked without his werewolf fangs piercing her. To top if off, it would have hurt her, with his venom seeping from them. His gaze on the road as he drove the car with easy fluid movements without thinking.

Caroline stared out the window, her blonde hair pulled back into a long side braid that curved down her neck and over her shoulder to rest over her chest. The light and braid showing the natural nightlight and color shifts of her golden honey hair. Her chin in hand as she watched the trees go by without really seeing them. She was confused and agitated about the whole entire ordeal. Questions running through her mind so fast that some didn't even come to words, just left her in a more confused state. She was craving blood, more then ever before, more than when she was just turned. That was odd. She was acting very...un-vampire-like...she felt growls in her throat more than hisses. She wanted to be near Klaus, more the ever before. Yes ,she always wanted to be near him. But she let years of running cloud her mind of her feelings and now she was as afraid as she had first been around him yet something was pulling her to him. It was so strong that it took almost everything she had to not lean over and curl into his shoulder and kiss him. God she was crazy! whatever this ..thing was that was going on with her needed to stop, like now.

Katherine watched Care from the corner of her eye, sitting behind Klaus she had a good view of her without actually looking at Elijah's smirking face beside her. He was insufferable since he and his brother had caught them. She would never live it down that she was caught ,again. And if she had been by herself yes she would have vanished for a hundred years if not more. But with Caroline, she couldn't move as fast as she was sued too. But Kat refused to leave the girl behind. Over the years she had grown so close to her, she loved the little blonde thing. Glancing out the window yet again she pulled her thick curls over to the side and played with the ends , acting as if this all bored her, keeping up her old act of nonchalance. In truth she was worried about Caroline, but she could note something was amiss with the original hybrid, He wasn't as...malicious as he usually was. He was watching Caroline closely, taking full glances when he thought no one was watching him. Something was up.

As Katerina started to play with her thick locks of dark hair, Elijah watched from the corner of his eye. Hands clasps gently on his lap as he enjoyed the silent car ride. He had missed being in her presence, the way she moved so fluidly and how she saw everything around her in quick detail. Smirking to himself , he would soon have her back. She could only deny what was between them for so long. He thrived for the chase as much as his brother did. He missed the old Katerina, the one underneath this Katherine facade. The little dark haired girl who wanted to play tag in the gardens and smiled with light itself. Not unlike this baby vampire whom Klaus has taken in.

Suddenly it clicked to Elijah, why Katerina was so attached to this blonde girl. She saw herself, she was protecting her from the onslaught of this world. Not letting Caroline become her, the cold deadly vampire. She wanted Caroline to stay true to herself without letting the supernatural world take over her and turn her into a monster. Now it made sense why she had taken her as her 'child', her sister, her friend. Katerina had been turned into an unfeeling vampire. One who didn't care for anyone, only manipulated them, for 500 years.

They all had a bit to think about as the car moved fluidly onto the free way. Caroline noticed they were no longer headed into the bayou and turned to look at Klaus.

"Where are we even going?" she tilted her head a bit and raised and eyebrow, hoping ti wasn't one of his schemes again because that would be the Klaus thing to do.

"Baton rouge, sweetheart. Alauna resides there and I would prefer it if she didn't come near the city. Most of the local vampires still have a hard time getting along with the witch population, however dwindling as it is." Klaus glanced at her quickly, enough for her to catch the upturning of his lips into the smirk of his. It made her smile before she could stop it, huffing and turning her head back to the window so she didn't have to see his face. He saw it though, the quirk in her lips, the little flash of teeth before her face faltered and she turned her head, blonde braid flipping back onto her chest.

Caroline crossed her arms and looked further toward the side of the car, straight out into the window to get lost in the scenery again. The looks Klaus gave her, they sent her skin on fire and her heart raced from the smallest smile. It made her agitated because along with the butterflies, there was a tremendous sort of blood lust that came with it.

From the backseat, behind the little blonde, Elijah saw her eyes flash. The Icelandic blue faded and swirled around the edges with not a black but a deep red. Instead of just flushing black like a normal vampire would. On top of that the vein under her eyes didn't puff out her skin as they moved, instead they flowed intricately just past her cheekbones. In a flash the sight was gone, she acted as if it had not even happened, but he saw the slightest push from her elongated fangs under her lips. It was strange for him because in all his years of seeing vampire change to their true face, only one had ever done something of the like. Niklaus.

He didn't so much as move his eyes a fraction to look at his brother, there was no need to. He had seen Klaus' eyes change, even as a vampire and as a hybrid, they were intricate and fluid changes. Morphing with each other to blend into the perfect harmony of monsters. It intrigued him. Every time he looked at the girl, he discovered something new and strange about her. Watching her now he saw Katerina in her features. They truly had become close, from the way they both crossed their arms exactly the same, to the way they walked in those delicious heels and then how they fed and hunted. She had taught her well in the short time that they had been together.

* * *

Caroline couldn't take the silence anymore, giving a quick glance at Klaus she reached over and turned on the radio. Running her hand slowly over the black dash of the car. She really needed to get her one of these, soon. Klaus raised his eyebrows as a rap song immediately came on and all four vampires cringed . She turned the knob slowly, looking for something she liked before landing on a country station. Her eyes lit up at a song that was just coming on. She turned and smiled at Kat before she started belting out the lines to Carrie Underwood's song Good Girl.

Both Klaus and Elijah's eyebrows shot up as they heard her sing. It stunned Klaus for a moment before a grin broke out on his face. he listened to the lyrics as she sang them, and with realizing it she was singing about herself. Or maybe she did and that's why she did. She turned and started dancing in her seat , finally letting loose for a moment and relaxing around the originals.

Katherine simply smiled and after a funny face from Caroline she couldn't hold it back anymore. She started giggling softly and Elijah stared open mouthed at her. He hadn't heard that laugh since before the last time he saw her human hundreds of years ago. His stare landed on Caroline for a moment as she kept singing, the fact she had that sort of voice didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was the fact that this little vampire had made Katerina laugh! And not just laugh, but giggle like a young girl again. Looking through the rear view mirror to lock eyes with Klaus. he kept smiling and chuckled at his brothers expression, giving him a good stare. saying a hundred words with one look. -Do you understand now,brother?-

2 Hours later Caroline had grown bored with the radio and turned it down, starting to nod off but she had a gnawing feeling in her gut. Maybe she was hungry? She had fed fairly well but maybe it wasn't enough. Adjusting so she could look out the window again she noticed the scenery had changed quite quickly. The highways and small little towns they had passed were gone and the highway was slowly becoming a 2 lane road. trees lined the roads in thick woods, branches heavy with moss making them sag and lean on each other like fallen warriors. Sitting up more and rolling down her window she stuck her head out slightly and the heat hit her before the scent did. It was mucky and balmy, thick with moss and water.

Watching her best friend from the back seat she let herself smile again. Caroline loved to experience new places and scent and sights. Every town or city they came to was always a new adventure for her to catalog back into her mind. The girl was really full of light. The old Katherine would have killed her quickly, technically she did, but no one was supposed to be that...bubbly. She was always happy about something. A new pair of shoes, a bird by the window, a cute puppy in a yard. Something was always making that girl smile and damn if it wasn't contagious.

The sight of Caroline's face lighting up at one of her favorite songs was enough to make her want to hug the blonde. The way she loved to sing and belt it out without caring who could hear her. In front of Hybrid and Elijah for god sake! How she let her guard down like that. It was weird. It took Katherine months to finally make her smile and a year or so before Caroline just let go and was her true self around her. In just a short while, she was relaxing around this lot. But maybe it wasn't Elijah she was relaxing to. A look at the goofy grin on the hybrids face said it all. It was his doing. Being near him was making her feel at ease. It was sickeningly poetic, how the most dangerous man on earth could make the most caring and sweetest girl feel safe.

Klaus suddenly shifted gears and turned onto a hidden dirt road that winded and curved . Within a few minutes they were hidden in the trees and the they so thick that he turned the lights on on the camaro. Reaching as far as they could he opened his door.

"On here from foot sweetheart." He flashed around and was at Caroline's door and offering his hand before she had her seat belt clicked. Giving him a roll of the eyes and a huff, she accepted his hand, stepping out of the car. He heel caught on a root of some sort before she even stood up and instantly strong arms wrapped around her and his breath was at her ear.

"Careful love," there was no arrogance in his husky tone. The fact he could hold her for just a fleeting second had his heart racing and his inner beast wanted to take her already. He was fighting every once of control he had in a thousand years to fight back at his wolf side. he had never had to fight him really ever until the last couple of days. Calming himself before anyone could see it, he released her and offered his arm for her, perfect smirk in place as he kicked the door closed.

Elijah moved quickly and opened Kat's door, but she was smarter than that. She had slid out of his side of the car as he opened the door and stepped out. A little grin on her lips at his brief flash of anger. He watched from the corner of his eye as Caroline tripped over something and Klaus caught her. The look on his face said it all but the look at Kat's face said so much more. She was seething. Grabbing her arm before she decided to attack his brother he nodded to him. She was extremely protective of Caroline, and no matter how many times she told herself that Caroline was safe, she still went into full bitchy mode when anyone touched the blonde. It was instance by now, a byproduct of claiming someone as their protege, their child. And seeing Klaus' arm wrap around Caroline so suddenly had hit her like a ton of bricks, she wanted to throttle him. That's how strong her bond with Caroline was.

Ripping her arm from Elijah's grasp she muttered a soft i'm fine and started walking after them. Caroline was stiff, she could by the way she was walking. Taking her steps carefully so her shoes wouldn't sink in the loose ground. She was in a new place and she didn't know the in's and out's of it yet. Klaus notice and patted her hand that was nestled into the crook of my elbow. Give her a soft reassurance as they neared a spot where the trees cleared a bit.

A small plantation house was set into the trees. What was left of one at least. the place looked a wreck, windows broken and clouded with grime. siding falling off and shingles from the room scattered about. Caroline looked at the house and then at Klaus, raising an eyebrow and silently asking, you're kidding me right? With a small smile he nodded and walked her up to the steps, letting go of her hand and walking a bit in front of her. Ever the protective alpha, he stood with her behind him and close enough to grab her and run if need be, just in case. Elijah brought up the rear at Katherine stepped onto the few steps and was flanking Caroline.

Suddenly the door opened and surprised all four of them, though only the males hid it well as if it never happened. An old woman stood in the door, her eyes large as she took in the sight of them all. Caroline looked her over quickly. Typical witch, old without looking as old as she was, her dark hair was graying slightly around the edges and pulled back into a long braid down her back, her face weathered and wrinkled but her smile had Caroline relaxing slightly.

"Alauna." Klaus smiled and nodded toward her, she smiled back albeit nervously and arched her arm.

"Please come in, everyone." Caroline eyebrows shot up, a witch this old let in two originals and two regular vampires? Was she nuts?! following closely behind Klaus she walked inside, Kat close to her backside. Katherine never trusted witches, in any shape or form and being in their home made you a target. Elijah noticed and lightly placed his hand at the small of her back just enough to let her know they were their. Whatever their relationships, they would keep her and Caroline protected. She didn't let her guard down but instead looked over every detail she could as they all followed the small witch to a sort of living room. It had two large couches and a long coffee table between them, covered in witchy things.

Klaus took a seat and brought Caroline down near him, knees touching as he held her hand. The poor girl was shaking, she was hiding it well but as Klaus held her hand he felt the tiny tremors run through her arms as she tightened her grip. Seeing Katherine's reaction he could see why, the woman was vibrating like static on the other side of Caroline.

"Is this her?" Alauna's small voice woke him from his musings and he nodded, mind in full alpha mode now. He needed to find out what was going on with her, and only Alauna could help him.

""Her" has a name, Caroline. " her voice was low but she held it steady, not letting her anxiety show in her voice or her face as she looked over the older witch.

"Caroline, what a beautiful name. " Alauna smiled and sat down on a chair opposite them while Elijah stood near the doorway, arms behind his back in his business stance. "So Klaus, tell me if this sound familiar to you two okay?" she pulled up an old grimiore and flipped to a page."Fiercely protective of each other, you Klaus, are getting stronger? Having trouble keeping your balance as a hybrid?" he stilled, he had been having trouble with his wolf, which has never happened before and yes he was considerably stronger, he felt it, nodding he felt Caroline hand loosen slightly. "And you Caroline? you feel agitated, blood lust out of control? hunger you haven't felt since being a human? Constant urge to be by his side? Feeling a bit...primal?" Caroline didn't answer instantly, weighing her options she decided to tell the truth and nodded, "Yes"

Closing the book she picked up a bowl from the table and held if over to them. "I need both of you to give me some of your blood, do not give me that look Klaus, you know full well I would never use it against you." he took it and glanced at Caroline as he ripped into his own wrist with his double set of fangs, dark blood filling the bowl some before he handed it to her.

The smell of his blood hit her like a truck, knocking the wind out of her. All she could see was red and all she could smell was Klaus' scent in the air. It was intoxicating and she felt her fangs slip from her gums and pierce her bottom lip slightly as she hissed at the onslaught of it all. Ripping into her own wrist, the smell of her blood calming her somewhat as she watched it mix with his. Handing the bowl back to Alauna. Klaus had to pull his fangs back form snapping them into her neck then and there, her blood was flooding his nose and making him want to growl out. Fighting his instincts was never difficult, until now.

Alauna took the bowl and held it in her hands, closing her eyes she started to chant in Latin. Her small hands were gripping the bowl tightly and after a moment a chill was felt in the air. By instinct Elijah was holding out his arm, pushing Katherine back into the couch as he crouched slightly in front of her. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her to him, she didn't want to fight against the urge to do just that. Her skin was prickling and she had the strongest urge to run. This was old magic, something she had only felt when around Esther back at the ball.

All sound ceased, there was no movement from the group of vampires, and the witch was as still as a statue. Her eyes flashed to Klaus and she nearly dropped the bowl, but the blood was no longer there, instead a trail of dark purple smoke was steaming from the empty bowl. it snaked around, clouding together above them all. All eyes were on it. The smoke started to form, almost solidify and take shape into something.

Klaus pulled Caroline closer, shoving her behind him against his back as he stood slowly, hybrid eyes glowing. What the could was forming into...was a wolf. A huge wolf, black with white glowing eyes. It's moving not perfectly solid, moving and twisting with the smoke tendrils. Suddenly its head swerved to land on Klaus, baring its fangs its stood and stalked towards him. before it could snap its jaw or Klaus to react it had turned into streams of smoke again and was curling around both Klaus and Caroline tightly pulling them together. she was pressed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her baring his fangs at the smoke.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Klaus snarled at Alauna and she had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she watched the smoke curl and wrap around the couple. It turned almost solid, holding them together tightly. Alauna shook her head.

"It's true...I don't know how...or why...but Klaus... your mates."

* * *

As always, i Do Not Own TVD. it would be Klaroline, Delena, and Kalijah!

Reviews please


	20. Smoke and Wolves

Forgive me if this jumps around a bit but I felt that I couldn't focus on one certain train of thought at a time, think of it as a small space where its written through everyone's eyes all at once haha... Chapters are going to be a little shorter, I feel it's easier to write this story this way, but they're going to come more often okay guys?

* * *

The room was still, silent like a graveyard hours after a funeral. It seeped into every living and undead creature in the room, stilling them . Their minds unable to wrap around, comprehend or even really think a single thought for minutes on end. They all stood frozen in place as they regarded where the smoke once was.

Mates...So it was true, what his instincts and unspoken thoughts had been saying since he found her, she was his. In every sense of the word. Klaus head was reeling with the revelation. She couldn't run anymore, not with this. His body was slowly responding to him, he knew Caroline was still pressed against his back after that display and feel of power. She was quiet, too quiet. Caroline was always the one to overreact and well freak out at the slightest hiccup. This was a big hiccup.

Katherine was in shock, utter and complete shock. There were no words or thoughts, only the sheer amount of anger coming out of her in waves. How in the hells had Klaus pulled this one off? He wouldn't get away with this. Kat had heard only a few stories and rumors, through her long years. Mates were something to never be trifled with. Elijah sensed it and actually moved away a fraction. He didn't even realize he had given her space until the heat form her body was fractionally gone. Her fists clenched, perfectly manicured nails digging into the flesh of her palm hard enough to draw a few small drops of blood.

The faint scent of Katherine's blood snapped Caroline out of her daze, she turned her head sharply to look into the dark eyes of her mentor and she nearly shuddered at the amount of anger and rage permeating from the woman. This was one of the few times she was actually afraid of Katherine Pierce. Caroline didn't even notice she moved closer against Klaus' back, until the rich scent of alpha hit her nose.

Wait, alpha? She had never once called Klaus that in her mind. What was going on now? Was this the mate thing?...The mate thing...Caroline couldn't take much more, she was strong but a girl can only take so much in a few days. The man she had been running from all this time, so he wouldn't kill her for killing his unborn child (who turned out to be Tyler's). The one who she distracted so many times to protect those who she thought were her friends. The most powerful being in existence right now...was her mate? Her eyelids fluttered and with her last sight Klaus' smoldering green eyes locked with hers she fainted into his arms.

He felt her , the twitch in her fingers against his shirt, the tiniest intake of breath before he just knew she was going down. Using his unrelenting speed he caught her and laid her on the couch. There were two things to take care of, one was the seething Katerina behind him and the other was the witch. First things first.

"No, Katerina, I had nothing to do with this, contrary to belief, i would not force her into this...whatever this is." He let his voice trail off and gave his trademark glare at the witch. She was visibly shaking, her withered hands clasped together in front of her lips as she rocked on her knees. This wasn't a spell, there was no feel of magic in the air, this was pure fear in her eyes and body. "You will explain, and now witch." His voice boomed in the decrepit house, making dusty plaster fall from the ceiling in a few places. She stopped her rocking but was still shaking, her eyes locked with his as he searched for treachery.

Elijah had had enough he gave a stern look at Katherine, where she glared right back, and he flashed over to the witch to stand behind her. "Tell us Alauna, it would be in your best interest." She turned a fraction and nodded very slightly. She tried to gather herself, and stand up, her old bones popping as she moved, Elijah gently grabbed her elbow and helped her up, ushering her into a chair.

Alauna took a moment to gather herself for a moment, she knew the hybrids patience was nonexistent at the moment, but she needed to have the right words. "This is old magic, the very oldest. Something i could have never dreamed of to happen in my many years. That Klaus, was the original werewolf." She wanted to speak slowly, let each fact sink in so he would not overreact. She glanced at the poor girl, she was out cold.

Klaus was puzzled by this, he had never given much thought on the original wolf, let lone its significance to him or anything really. "Original wolf? As in the firsrt werewolf ever? I thought my father..."

"He was the first you know of, no your father had to be a great descendant of the first wolf. I have heard of this only once, in my younger days a long time ago. I was in training and the elders were telling rumors they had heard and discussing them, anyways. I heard tell of a way two werewolves would be chosen. Chosen to be mates, they were said to be powerful and beautiful and angelic. Mates of course is not uncommon for wolves but they were chosen by each other. The original wolves chose and protect all who they chose." She paused again, something was puzzling her more than anything but she would wait.

"Okay, so i have been chosen. ...We've been chosen?" Glancing at Caroline's form. By the look on Alauna face he knew the answer, but if this is true why is Caroline his mate? He's not complaining but shes a vampire, former human. "She's a vampire, how is this possible?! Explain yourself..." His voice was growing angrier by the second.

"I...i don't know, she must have were blood before she was turned, she never triggered the curse because she didn't kill until after her heart stopped beating. Otherwise..." Alauna froze. If what she was even attempting to say was true then...

Elijah had to grab Katherine before she tried to stake Klaus with an object she had somehow gotten her hands on. "I'll be outside" he dragged her outside and back to the car before she could explode and try and fail to kill Klaus' entire bloodline.

Klaus was unfazed by Katherine trying something like that, he was dumbfounded by this information, his mind working into over drive. If Caroline somehow had been a descended werewolf then, when she was turned she should have somehow become a hybrid, but something was blocking the change...what could it be.

"Is there anything else you know, speak now or i'll rip out your kidney here and now..." He growls out low to her. Aluana thought long and hard, she had only heard it once and it was so many years ago.

"I need to find some old grimiores...very old ones, they might help explain some more, but here is what else i know. Your going to change, become ever stronger, more powerful than ever before. But so will she. She going to start changing, i don't know how...but she will." Alauna's heart went out for the girl. Yes, she was a vampire, but she had an air of warmth around her that the old witch couldn't explain. She was young and most likely going to have one hell of a wake up call when she came to. "I can tell you no more because i don't know whats going to happen. But i think she needs to be close to you at all times. Separation could be bad for both of you."

That was already evident, he wouldn't let her out of his sight, bond or no bond. There were a thousand questions in his mind but one was at the top. "I bit her with my human teeth, i didn't even bruise her, how could i have marked her...?"

Alauna thought for a moment, her hands running through her grey black hair. "You have bitten her before yes? With your were fangs?" Yes, Klaus had done that, though he was just angry at finding his brother dead in the Gilbert house, he hadn't really thought much beyond his anger. But Tyler had rushed inside, with her. His anger grew a thousand times in that instant. He felt jealously, as always when around his first made hybrid. How could the lowly pup get her attention? He always wanted to rip out his heart and take her then and there.

"You have...haven't you?" Alauna knew, by the look on his face, his was processing, thinking. He had to have done it without thought, instinct running through him to mark her.

"Anything else?" Klaus was done with this, done with thinking and trying to grasp at that had happened and was happening. The original werewolf had chosen them? For what? He was dark, tarnished, his soul soaked in blood and she was just starting. She had killed but not nearly to the extent of him, she could still be kept pure. He wanted to get Caroline back to his home and she would be walking soon, he didn't want her to be here when she did.

Klaus didn't wait for an answer, he picked Caroline's unconscious body up into his arms, cradling her small body as if she was made of glass. His eyes never left her face as he began speaking to the witch again. "You will come stay at my home in New Orleans, no exceptions. You are the only the witch i trust at this point...do NOT make me regret that decision."

Alauna watched his retreating form through the door and out into the yard. How Caroline's hair caught the slightest light and reflected it back a hundred fold. Her poor old heart was beating faster than it ever should but she couldn't calm herself. She was a part of the most magical thing to happen in over a 1000 years. A true mating , chosen by the original wolves. Something that shouldn't be possible. She kept picturing the young blonde how she radiated light yet used it as a weapon. She was extraordinary. And she had to be protected at all costs.

The image of the clouded wolf filled her vision and she closed her eyes as she sat back in her chair reliving the entire scene. Watched as the hybrid thrust Caroline behind his back, protecting her from smoke. Even noted how Elijah had pulled back the notorious Katherine pierce, wonder whats going on there? She knew about the war in New Orleans, the uprising of witches and the wolves shunned from the bayou. And this child was being, for lack of better words, right to the heart of battle. Her old bones cracked as she got up and started preparing to travel, the hybrid would not wait long before he came to get her himself, she should be ready.


	21. Something in the way she feeds

Katherine watched, in Elijah's iron clad grip, as Klaus carried Care outside and stashed her in the front seat. She wanted to rage, to bite, to slash and kill anything in her red rimmed vision. She was so protective of Caroline that Elijah was impressed and almost dreaded what might happen if her let her loose. Almost.

Klaus regarded her for a moment and made a snap decision, something he doing a lot of lately and he didn't like it but it needed done and done now. Slowly he walked up to Katherine and looked her in the eyes, instantly she looked the other way, eyes closed tight. She had once been compelled by an original and it was not okay.

"I am not going to compel you, as much as i want to, Caroline would not approve." Again, Caroline was making his decisions for him without even being conscious. "I want you to know, i did not have anything to do with this, it was not my plan in any way. But i am not going to change it. This is old magic, older and more powerful than anything we could ever imagine, myself included. I do not even wish to think about the consequences if i try to change whats been done. Katerina, i will protect her with everything i have at my disposal and everything that is not." He needed to make sure that Katerina knew he would protect Caroline. He knew how much she cared for Caroline, and he wouldn't break that. Katherine Pierce can be and is a formidable force to be reckoned with when angered. He didn't want to lose that much more protection for his Caroline.

Kat stared the original down, power be damned, she would stake him if he hurt Caroline. Even if it meant killing every last one of his bloodline, she would kill him. The red in her vision slowly faded as his words sank in. It's better to have him as an ally than an enemy. The big bad hybrid would protect them both, because like it or not they came as a set and she would not tolerate being away from Caroline.

She tossed her dark curls over her shoulder, glaring at Elijah. "You can let me go you know, i'm not going to stake him." Elijah gave her an incredulous look before looking over her head and locking eyes with his brother. The look in his eye gave him what he needed to know. He released Katherine, sliding his hands the slightest bit down her arms before placing his palm at the small of her back and pushing her toward the backdoor of the car. Wanting her inside the car quickly before she stared something again.

She felt his hand there, burning a hole against her spine, felt the burn in her flesh wanting to run rampant, but she pushed it down. Gritting her teeth and wrenching open the back door of the beautiful camaro. Now was not the time to put up a fight, she was mentally exhausted from this day. She wanted to curl up on the couch and braid Caroline's hair and just push everything back. Someone had to tell the blonde what was going on and Katherine knew she wouldn't accept it from either original .

No one realized Caroline was awake in the front seat, saw the slight flutter of eyelids before she realized they were talking about her. She didn't need super human hearing to take in the yelling and growls coming from Klaus' lips. She could feel the anger radiating from Kat as the woman slid in the back seat. Wanted to reach out and grab her hand, tell her she was alright. But Caroline just couldn't muster the effort. So many thoughts running through head, her mind on autopilot.

She didn't move, kept up the soft breathing she had had while unconscious. It was second nature to act dead or hurt from her years of training. The blonde had heard the tail end of what the witch had said, she just laid there and let them think she was still out cold, not wanting to let on that they were speaking right in front of her. She felt a niggling on the edge of her consciousness, not exactly like a witchy headache but similar. As if she was feeling something other than her own emotions. Caroline shrugged it off, too much had happened.

Hearing the car door open as Elijah and Klaus slid into their seats, his scent hit her like a freight train. It was warm and spicy, thick as it filled her senses, her mouth nearly watered as i seeped around her. It took everything she had to stay still and relaxed as the slightest brush of fingertips traced over her outer thigh as he reached to buckle her belt on. The urge to curl up against him and bury her nose in his neck was overpowering her but the thought of Kat seeing her give in like that. It would disappoint her and Caroline hated to upset Katherine.

Klaus watched her breath deeply for a moment, saw the tiny hitch of breath when he touched her. She's just dreaming, it's not me. He grabbed the gear shift and sped out of the bayou, spitting dirt and rocks behind him as he drove to the highway. He had to get her back to the compound, she was safest here. He'll put his hybrids on her, favors had to be called in and threats needed to be made. He would burn down the country to protect her.

Elijah caught the flash oh golden hybrid eyes from the rear view mirror as he watched Niklaus. Today he was given something he hadn't thought of since Hayley and her false baby drama, hope. Real hope. Being mated was serious business int he were culture anyways. Now that they have not only been chosen by the original werewolf, but being protected by him meant something. If they needed protection, then many would come after them, and soon. Another would be that Caroline was changing, he could tell a difference in only the few days he had really been around her. She was acting more like a hybrid then just a simple vampire.

How this one girl could possibly change the future of the entire family was almost too most to even hope for. Yet hope he did. Nik needed this, they all needed this hope. They were immortals with no conscious and Caroline was full of humanity still. She kept it buried but she showed it when it was needed most and that's what none of them could do.

Elijah sat back into his seat, arms crossed with one hand rubbing his chin back and forth. He vowed to himself he would protect the little vampire. Glancing at his left he saw the dark haired beauty glaring out the window, she was hunched and curled against the door, ready to bolt it looked like it, but she kept giving quick worried filled glances to the sleeping Forbes. She was worried out of her mind like a mother hen, and he couldn't blame her. He felt himself caring for the girl more and more.

The car ride seemed to last only a few minutes because they were soon pulling up to the compound, gates being opened and locked behind them as the silent car made its way back into the garage. The engine had just been shut off as Klaus walked around and opened Caroline's door, leaning in to pull off her seat belt. A hand on his arm and a familiar presence had him look up and stand straight. Elijah was standing beside Katherine as he ticked his head inside toward the house. Katherine wanted to carry her inside and it seemed Elijah thought it a good idea. Not wanting to start a fight when everyone was on edge he stepped back and flashed inside, eager to get to his study, to drink, to destroy something, to rip out a heart.

The elder original sighed as he watched the empty hall where his brother vanished to. Turning to nod at Katherine before he made his way inside. She wouldn't run with Caroline, it was too dangerous anyways. He needed to make sure Klaus didn't go on a killing spree just to calm down. He needed to tell him of his new hope and maybe, just maybe he would listen this time.

Katerina knelt inside the door and nudged Caroline's fake sleeping form. "I know your awake Care, come on..." She spoke in hushed tones in case anyone was listening in. Kat touched Caroline's arm and shook her slightly, but the girl was limp. Pulling her around to face up she saw the blank look in her eyes and the veins moving on her cheeks. Caroline needed to feed, like now.

Klaus and Elijah heard their names and dropped the argument they were having, rushing down into the garage they found Katherine holding back a bouncing ball of blonde hair as she snarled and screamed to be let go. Her mind had finally snapped after the exhaustion he had taken today. She was on a blood lust kick and the little blonde could kill dozens without getting full, Kat knew first hand.

The originals grabbed Caroline from Kat, and with their superior strength had her pinned against the wall. Klaus moved to cradle Caroline's face in his rough hands and Katherine knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare compel her Klaus! She will NEVER forgive you for that.." she let the threat of Caroline never speaking to him again hang in the air.

Cursing, Klaus let his instincts tell him what to do. He let his fangs sink out of his gums and ripped into his own wrist. The coppery,rich smell hit her , stilling her completely, watching as a few precious drops fell to the ground and sounded with a loud splash in her ears. Caroline had had his blood before, a few times. But it was addicting and euphoric, she might lose herself in the taste. She lunged at his wrist, her delicate fangs sinking into his flesh.

Klaus held back a groan as her little fangs sank into his wrist. Elijah released the hold he had on Caroline and she instantly curled into Klaus' body, cradling his arm in her grip as she pulled mouthfuls of blood form him. Klaus really didn't know why he hadn't just grabbed the maid on his way down here but something had him ripping into his own wrist. He wanted to feel her lips on his skin, her fangs gnawing into the sinew of his arm. He adored the way her face changed into a predator, so gorgeous.

Katherine chewed on her nail, a bad habit but she couldn't help it, as she watched Caroline feed form Klaus. Blood sharing was intimate for vampires, but what if it messed with what was going on with the two? Caroline's bloodlust was getting out of control and random. It must be something to do with the this bond, maybe. Whatever it was, she needed to keep feeding more then ever to keep her strength up.


	22. Ripper Has a Choice

Ashilz : Me too! Bloodsharing is very intimate, and it just makes sense that they would go all out ;D

rebbecca1 : Thank you for reading! Dark Caroline is one of my favorite things to read/write about, though i think some go too far on her part while others not enough. There is a balance that is hard to find there. I love the Katoline friendship as well, is makes sense that they would become some sort of friends.

Lillyan1 : Thanks for reading! I'm working on longer chapters, it's just hard to edit since i detest that part haha. Glad you love this story and i hope i keep you happy!

tate4eva : Thanks! Please keep reading!

Musik Drache : Much thanks! Very happy! Hehe, yes original werewolf! Thought of that one day and went with it!

Guest : Please keep reading and ill update as soon as i can!

* * *

As the original brothers argued in the den over scotch and our two lovely ladies tried to relax and think over the day in their joined room. Hundreds of miles away, in mystic falls, the scooby gang was preparing for a road trip.

After days of forcing herself through spell after spell, Bonnie was able to put a locator spell on Caroline. They had to look hard for anything of Caroline since she set her house on fire and her mother died, there was nothing left. A sleep shirt from years ago at Bonnie's was the only thing that they could find. It was a weak connection, but the witch finally got a lock on Caroline. Everyone stood watching as the well of Bonnie's blood rolled and trailed over the large globe . It finally stopped, right smack dab in the middle of New Orleans.

"Of course, blondie had to go and flip her switch, then go to the one and only big bad original. He's never gonna let us near her now!" Damon growled out, he was fed up with the search for Caroline, he didn't much care for her in the first place, only protected her when needed to make Elena happy.

"We have to try...something. We have to get her back." Elena spoke up, silent until now, she refused to give up on finding Caroline and bringing her back. Bonnie was leery, she was siding with Damon on this. Caroline didn't' want to be fixed, Bonnie had already tried before she vanished. Tried to make her forget about Klaus. It didn't end well for anyone and resulted in Damon and Elena both with broken necks and Bonnie in the hospital for weeks.

Stefan rubbed the palms of his hands over his face wearily, he wanted nothing to do with this, or Elena. But Damon being Damon, talked him into going with them to try and get their once friend back. He didn't agree with how Caroline left, but he did think she needed to leave this town. Elena's nature had digressed since becoming a vampire. She was someone that Stefan no longer wanted to be associated with. She was nothing but another Katherine, manipulative and bitchy.

The younger Salvatore took one more glance at his phone and walked outside, deciding to make a phone call and hope nothing bad came to bite him in the ass after he did. He had to warn Klaus that they were coming, maybe make a deal with him or Elijah so they wont all die when they get to New Orleans. Flashing a good distance away from the house and into the nearby woods he dialed the all to familiar number and waited as it rang and rang, he almost expected it to go to voice mail. Losing his nerve he went to click the end button butt someone answered the call.

"Rippah..." a deep british accent called softly into the phone. "What can i do for you?" Klaus' deep low voice came from the other end. It had been a long time since he heard that voice.

"Everyone is coming to look for Caroline, they have been looking nonstop since they sent that video, i wanted to warn you Klaus." he felt like he was betraying them all, mostly his brother but...he just wanted to get away from this place and this group, they were bad or his health, literally.

There was silence on the other end, he looked to make sure that Klaus hadn't hung up but the call was still going. "New Orleans is not safe for any outside vampire at this point." he was ignoring the fact Stefan mentioned Caroline on purpose.

"Shes there isn't she? with you?" Almost horrified that if she wasn't with Klaus, then who else could she be with?

"So what if she is mate? I'm certain she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with you lot years ago when she destroyed half the town." Stefan could feel the smirk on Klaus face. yeah, she had burned down the town and half the residents back then. Closing his eyes, relieved that she was with Klaus, he would keep her safe.

"I'm not calling you to tell you they are taking her, when we get there...i want to stay there with you, if the offer still stands..." Stefan bit his lip, he hadn't meant to ask over the phone, or really even ask at in his gut told him to do it. "I'm tired of this bunny diet, sick of this town, and don't with all the drama." Stefan was pouring his guts out to the original hybrid, but right now, Klaus was an old friend, one he still wished would feel the same.

Again there was silence into the phone, he almost started to speak again, to take it back but Klaus spoke up. "Obviously they figured out she is here, i expected them to take a few more months of searching honestly. But this wasn't unexpected. however...the offer does still stand ripper, stand by me and you'll never worry about that crew again"

Stefan closed his eyes, a weight staring to lift off his shoulders. "Just...i cant have my brother killed, but i will join you, on that condition." He wouldn't live with himself if Damon died because of him, but he was making his choice. To join the devil's own army. Or be killed trying to take it down.

"Only if he leaves well enough alone, she doesn't want them near her, my city is dangerous and i will not have the mystic falls wanna be scooby doo gang ruining my kingdom. Is it a deal mate?" Klaus knew Stefan would accept, as long as he didn't kill the elder Salvatore, he would have the ripper on his side. He needed any extra forces now more than ever.

"It is, were heading out soon and should be there in a couple days, ill try and slow them down if i can."

"You will be attacked once you enter the city,mate, outsiders are not welcome, simply come to the compound..." Klaus hung up after that, and a moment later Stefan's phone lit up with a dropped pin on his maps. The address of the original's place in New Orleans. A big freaking house.

Sitting on the root of a large oak, staring up at the sky. It had come down to this. Stefan made his choice and now he had to keep it. Joining the originals was madness ,yes, but he wanted this. To be away from all of the people here, even his brother. He almost felt relieved to know what was waiting for him. And to top it off, Caroline would be there with Klaus. Caroline and he had gotten fairly close, and he looked at her as his sister and friend. at least he hoped she still thought of him like that.

Gathering himself up, he stood and flashed back to the house, deleting his call history as a precaution and locking his phone with a new passcode just in case. He found Damon loading overnight bags into the back of a rented suv and Bonnie already in the backseat, it was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Elijah watched as Klaus placed down his phone on his desk, a large grin on his face as he clasped his hands together.

"It seems as though the entire supernatural community of mystic falls is on their way here to try and save Caroline from the bid bad hybrid." He started chuckling softly and even Elijah let a smirk grace his lips as he thought of it. The group had failed in every single attempt at their lives and in trying to save their little friends. It was comical now to think they could save Caroline, whom didn't need saving.

"They truly think they are invincible don't they." It wasn't a question, a statement of their stupidity for going against this family for so long. Elijah regarded his younger brother for a moment. "And what of the ripper? Will he double cross them, just to double cross us again?" He was actually curious about this. The relationship Klaus had with Stefan, however long ago, was a close one. He wondered if Klaus could take another betrayal from the Salvatore again.

"I do not believe it is. one of the side effects of this mate bonding is that my hearing seems to have doubled , i could tell he was being honest. As long as i try not to kill his idiot of a brother, this time around, he will stay here with us. The more protection we have, the better."

"It would help to have him on our side finally, he is an exceptional strategists for his young years. But his blood lust is something to account for, there are no bunnies here in abundance." Elijah noted to Klaus, walking around to sit in one of the leather bound chairs in front of his desk.

"I have thought of that, nothing that a bit of compulsion cannot fix honestly, but i expect he will want help on that front to conquer it finally." Klaus looked at Elijah knowingly. "I would like you to try and help him, if he should ask for it, brother."

"Surely you would want to do that.."

"I cant put my attention on the ripper when i need my focus on this bond with Caroline...i cant ignore it, i must face it and figure out how her transformation is going to happen. "

Elijah nodded, noting how Klaus' attention was in fact on Caroline right now and not the war raging in New Orleans. His brother had in a word, grown up quickly and wasn't backing down from this. It impressed him and made him proud of his brother.

"If he should ask, i will do my best to help Stefan with his blood craving." A knock on the door had both look up and stop their already hushed voices.

Katherine knocked once more before opening the heavy doors and walking inside a few feet. Her hair was a bit disheveled but she was otherwise as perfect as ever in her black sweater and dark wash jeans and the ever present heels. She glanced over Klaus before her eyes settled on Elijah for a moment and then back to Klaus. Crossing her arms she sighed and said what she needed to.

"I dont want to alarm anyone, but Caroline just tried to feed from a blood bag...and she couldn't hold it down at all. The i tried one of the maids, and she still couldn't drink." She locked her dark eyes with the forest green across the desk. "She held down every ounce of your blood the last time Klaus, i dont know why, but she didn't, and shes starving right now."

Klaus flashed out of the office in an instant, heading up to Caroline's large suite. Intent on checking on her and making sure she was alright, every instinct in his body told him to protect, to keep safe only one person, her. The bond was working in overdrive to make sure he did just that.

Katherine was left alone with Elijah, and froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. She turned to leave before his low voice melted her feet to the floor.

"Katherine..." he was suddenly behind her, the presence of his body just an inch away from hers. She shook her head, unable to move away yet desperately wanting to leave the room, her back rigid as his left hand slid up her arm to her shoulder.

"Please..stop...i cant do this..." She really couldn't, her heart was gone, ripped from her chest decades ago when she had been handed over for a sacrifice. "I cant do this with you Elijah, i just cant..." she clenched her fists at her side before rushing out at vampire speed, landing just outside the back doors toward the gardens. She needed to clear her head. Caroline was fine for the time being and she just needed to get Elijah out of her mind.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline huddled in the corner of a couch in her sitting room. A cup of warm tea in her hands as she looked up from the steaming mug to lock eyes with him. She felt a weight lift from her as she saw him. He closed the door almost gently behind him as he walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her as he took the mug from her hands. Holding her hands between his, he looked up at her. She was Nearly growling and trying with everything she had to not let her vampiric side show on her face.

"Sweetheart, Katherine tells me you cant keep down any blood but mine, is that true?" By the way she looked away toward the open windows, he knew.

Caroline didn't want to have this talk right now, her entire body and mind were haywire from this mate bond. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. Something like this didn't happen to her. She didn't deserve this. After all the years of Katherine beating the timidity out of her, the nervousness and the way she felt undeserving of anything. It was all going to waste in a moment of weakness in front of the hybrid.

Taking his hand and lightly cupping her cheek so she was facing him, she still didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me Caroline" He didn't want to sound commanding but the words came out with his alpha present in the back of his mind. They held a sort of command to her new found instincts, so she looked up.

"I don't know why i cant drink it Klaus...it scares me...i hate feeling...so damn weak..." There were tears forming in her eyes as she said those words. They hurt her pride to say out loud, but she was being honest, something Klaus loved about her.

"Sshhhhh, it's alright love. Here.." He pulled her up softly so he could fold himself in behind her on the couch, pulling her back to his chest as she settled between his legs. Both of them felt the familiar pull at memories of previous times like this and Caroline held back the blush that wanted to creep into her cheeks. Klaus held out his wrist to her, his other arm slipping around her to pull her close against him.

She could smell it, the rich ,thick scent of his blood just under the skin. The sound of it pumping through his veins is the only thing her ears could sense. It was intoxicating and she hadn't even bit down yet. Her eyes flashed a golden yellow for just a second before the red seeped into her blue orbs, bleeding in until her eyes shone like the devils. Her fangs sunk out of her gums, long and thin, delicate, and sunk into Klaus' wrist.

The sharp sting didn't faze him as he pulled her hair to one side of her neck. The soft, hungry groans coming from her lips made him close his eyes and calm himself. Lowering his head to her neck, his lips barley touching the soft spot beneath her ear. His fangs caught teasingly in her silver earrings, tugging on them gently before releasing them and grazing against her pale skin. He couldn't take it, her blood was calling to him like her light called to his darkened heart.

She drank and drank, the taste of his blood making her head swim at it flowed down her throat and into her veins, her undead heart racing with the fresh life. She didn't feel it at first, it was a small tugging on her ear, he had pulled her dangle earrings into his teeth and pulled. Then the graze of his fangs on her skin, she wasn't worried. This wasn't an act of rage or fear, she wanted him to take her blood.

Klaus let his hybrid nature come forward, the double set of razor sharp fangs, yellow gold eyes framed in black veins . He sunk those teeth into her slim neck, unfazed by the fact he could poison her with his venom, she was drinking from him. the sweet nectar filling his mouth and flowing through him, igniting the mate bond through them. His hold tighter on her body, her grip vice like on his arm. Teeth sunk into one another, blood flowing in a circle as they drank.

* * *

Reviews please! Wont post another chapter till i'm at 110!


	23. Elena's Bullshit

As always, this is for my love of Klaroline. My best friend Katherine, who is my total inspiration! And for all you guys! Enjoy! please read and review? New chapter wont be posted till i'm at 125 reviews! Please be helpful !

* * *

The scooby gang were a few hours from NOLA and the tension was thick in the suv. Stefan had offered to drive into the city, none of the others knowing he knew exactly where the house was they were headed too. Damon had Elena slumped against his shoulder as she stared out the window, she stopped asking them about what type of plan they had. There was no plan, they were gonna try to talk to Caroline and if she wouldn't leave, she was being compelled to stay and they couldn't do anything about that beside break her neck. Well, as far as Damon thought, that's what was going to happen.

Bonnie chewed nervously on her nails as they neared the city backstreets. She could sense the magic in this place. It was overflowing with it, she almost felt some it flow into her, but the expression she barely wielded stopped any real magic from coming near her. She couldn't get her real magic back no matter what she did, it was hopeless, ever since trying to help Caroline those years ago, she had lost every bit of the ancestors help.

Stefan glanced back at Damon through the rear view mirror, wishing he could tell his brother about his plan to leave them, but he knew that would result in a broken neck and an angry Klaus. Both he wanted to avoid. He wanted into Klaus' good graces again, badly. Tightening his grip on the wheel as he pulled up though the crowded streets. People mulling about in the early afternoon. You would think the city alive but not quite yet. New Orleans had a life about it, one that started at duck and lasted till dawn then started all over again. Different people and things to do for every time of day.

He knew where he was going, he was trying to buy any amount of time for Klaus to be prepared for them. Not really sure how it was all going to go down though. He hadn't seen or heard from Klaus in years beside the night he called him to tell him about the video Caroline had sent. And then it had been graduation since the last time her saw her. He had really needed her help over the years dealing with Elena and Damon.

"Are we close yet? I thought you said you knew where to look?" Damon chided form the backseat, always bored.

"I didn't say i knew where it was, but it cant be too hard, just look for the most expensive and biggest place in New Orleans. That's gonna be where they are. The originals spare no expense we know that." Stefan answered from the drivers seat. Rolling down his window to take in the smells and see clearly the people and street signs. He was actually looking for a certain scent, any of the original's would do. Wanting to make sure they were indeed here and didn't up and leave without him yet.

"Just give me a minute to look around, i don't like the looks we're getting from the locals.." Stefan was right, the few people who noticed them were the local vampires. Several sets of eyes processed the vampire int the car then vanished out of sight into the crowds. Stefan searched now for a certain road that would lead them straight into the Mikaelson manor. He knew it would seem sketchy but he needed to get them all off the roads and to safe ground.

Pulling down the long road it quickly seemed to turn into a sort of private drive, moss covered trees lined each side, obscuring the view of the colossal plantation house set behind a round about driveway. Three huge metal sculptures of wolves were in the center of the roundabout. They looked menacing as their metal teeth and fangs were bared , hackles raised and poised for attack. Almost seeming as if they would jump out when your back was turned.

Damon, Bonnie and Elena all stared open mouthed at the expansive, white washed house and manicured driveway. Only the originals would, could, afford something like this. Little did they know that they had originally owned the property and it had been expanded since then. Acres and acres had been added, thousands of feet of house had been added on, making it just that more foreboding to look at. Vines and moss here and there hung from the upper balconies and wooden trusses.

"Yeah...we found the place alright, who else would live like this but 1000 year old vampires." Damon remarked as he opened his door and climbed out, eyes glued onto the house. Elena followed him , her eyes rounded as she glanced at Bonnie who looked back with equally large eyes. The witch just couldn't get past the property. There were birds chirping in the surrounding trees, the vines flowing softly in the breeze, it was all too picturesque.

Resentment flooded through Elena as she took Damon's hand, standing slightly behind him as her free arm curled around the arm she held. She was having second thoughts, but this was Caroline, someone who had stood by her for years and she wasn't about to let her fall into the hands of the hybrid.

Stefan walked slowly around the car, grabbing his pack from the back and throwing it over his shoulder while the others gawked at the house. He didn't know what was going to happen and wanted what little he brought with him to be on his person in case something bad went down.

As the thought went through his mind the double doors opens suddenly and both Elijah and Klaus stepped out onto the porch.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah both heard the SUV pull into their drive long before they saw it through the upstairs french doors. He gave his brother a long look, not having to say a word. Whatever the group had planned one thing was for certain, Caroline and Katherine needed to be kept inside. The house was spelled to not allow unwanted vampires, werewolves, or other witches into their home.

Disregarding his brother and Katherine, Klaus walked over to Caroline who was standing in the open doors overlooking the west side of the garden and part of the driveway. Her arms lazily folded across each other, she had an air about her. Something he had seen in her before, that spark of anger, of readiness for battle. Slowly he slipped his hand under her chin and had her look at him, he could see the black and red wanting to seep into the ice blue of her eyes. Curling her into his chest for a moment, he kissed her temple gently and then both he and Elijah flashed to the front door.

Caroline didn't want him to baby her, she could take care of herself, so the way he left her upstairs angered her. Why shouldn't she go down there and rip their hearts out? Before she could follow them Katherine's hand on her arm had her still.

"We need to let them deal with it, as far as they know, you're not here, they only think you are." Katherine said as she pulled Caroline back into the room and toward a couch to sit down.

"But they do know i'm here, Bonnie must have some some sort of locator spell on me, i just don't know how they got a hold of anything of mine. There was nothing left!" She spat angrily as she was pulled onto the couch. Klaus blood was still running through her, making her veins boil at the thought of them trying to take her back. It was ridiculous.

"I know that care, but come on, let big bad take care of them. Remember he said that Stefan wanted to join us here? He doesn't want to be with them anymore either. You just got out of there early." Kat tucked a loose lock of Caroline wild curls back behind her ear and they both sat and listened for a fight to break out downstairs.

* * *

"Well look what we have here brother!" Klaus said, smiling as he leaned on the large porch post just on top of the steps up to the door. They could all tell he wasn't surprised at all, too many dealing with him in the past to not know how he faked his smiles.

"The mystic falls group, what a surprise." Elijah didn't look at them, instead straightened out the lapels of his suit jacket before slipping his hands into his front pockets, and equally disturbing smirk on his face to match Klaus'.

"You were right Stef, we found their place," Damon sneered, pulling Elena toward his back slightly. Stefan cringed slightly as he stayed a bit further away from the threesome, just in between the Mikaelson's and his brother.

"Told you i'd find it Damon," Stefan responded, giving a slight glance toward Klaus as he said it.

"May i ask what you lot are doing here? In New Orleans, at my home?" Klaus asked, still leaning against the pillar, arms crossed across his chest loosely as he watched Stefan move a bit away from the group, seeing he was serious about leaving them. He eyed the rest carefully, noting the Bennett witch didn't seem to be as...healthy as she used to be. Elijah noticed it too, the way the shadows flocked to her even in the bright sunlight.

"Cut the crap Klaus, we know you have Caroline." Elena spoke up finally, stepping out from behind Damon but he held her arm tightly in his grip, refusing to let her act stupidly. "Bonnie tracked her here, what have you done to her?!" Elena was seething, visibly shaking with anger at what she thought Klaus had done to Caroline. "You've compelled her i know it!"

Elena had crossed a line, accusing Klaus of compelling the one girl he cared about besides his sister. He flashed in front of her and smacked her clean across her cheek, throwing her down to the ground with not even half of his usual strength. Pity, the girl was still weak after becoming dead.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that?" Klaus growled, his eyes seeping into gold as he grabbed Damon by the neck, throwing him into the side of their SUV, making a large Damon sized dent that's going to be very hard to explain to the rental company. Bonnie went to give them all a headache to settle them down but she was pushed down by Stefan as he went to pull Damon out of Klaus' grip. locking eyes with the hybrid, reminding him of his deal.

"I did not nor will i ever compel Caroline. She is here because she is safe here, from you lot especially." Klaus stepped away, dropping Damon so he slid down onto the ground beside Elena who was rubbing a stinging cheek.

"If i may cut in, Mrs. Forbes made it quite clear when she burned your homes down correct? And half the town along with it? I do believe, by those acts, that she wants nothing to do you any of you." Elijah strolled a few feet further onto the porch to stand at the top of the steps. His brother may have acted a bit impulsively , but that doppelganger truly needed a good discipline from her sharp tongue.

The three stood up as Klaus stepped back towards the steps, noting how Stefan followed him a few feet before stopping.

"I did not compel her, i have been looking for her myself until she quite literally fell into my arms," Smirking he watched as they all processed it, they really couldn't though, they couldn't possibly know what was going on right now. "She is here because she wants to be and she knows if anything happens she is welcome to our protection...however...you lot are not."

"You're wrong! She shut it off and you tracked her down like a dog!" Elena was growing more hysterical the more Klaus spoke the truth. She wouldn't take it as an answer. "She's weak and doesn't know what shes doing, give her back to us and well take her home and help her!" She was crying angry tears from her doe like eyes, her mascara running. Bonnie grabbing her arm to help console her as the witch glared daggers at Klaus. "No, Caroline shut it off once her mom died. She couldn't handle the pain, it wasn't us. All we wanted to do was help her through it. She took the easy way out, we all have at one point.."

"How dare you..." Caroline's voice cut through the verbal fight, silencing everyone as they turned to stare up at her. She was standing in the doorway of the house, hands balled into fists as her eyes waged war against the people she once called friends. Overhearing their fight had just made her angrier and now she couldn't take Elena's bullshit anymore.

* * *

Guys! I love you! :D

darkprincesssalvatore : AWWWWW I love you ! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for saying this is one of the best Klarolines! I will do my best to keep you happy and I will keep writing!

hmkatt16 : I'm excited for Stefan to join them as well, out of all the people in Mystic Falls, he is the best candidate to join them. He is the ripper haha

HybridGirl13x : I can't either! The are going to freak!

Sarina02 : Thank you for reading! Merci! Je suis content que vous amiez mon ecriture! I speak a bit of french haha

Hollywoodlove09 : haha! They might, but i think Damon is going to get his ass kicked good

elisalolo1620 : Oh yes, Elena is a self centered bitch and i hated her since season two! I cant wait to kill her off! Whoops, did i say that out loud? Heheh

VampireDiariesluver : Thank you! Their bond could be similar to the sire bond, though that's not what i was going for. It's more like and alpha beta sort of bond with the commands. but she trusts him so deeply that she responds anyways.

AnnaTom23 : I thought so too! Oh i will!

Lillyan1 : Thank you faithful reader! You're always one of the first to review on new chapters, i am so happy you keep coming back and keep reading! Yes! You'll have to see how its going to go down, but she is changing into a hybrid! There will be NO STERLOLINE ANYWHERE NEAR MY STORIES! I barely like the idea of them as friends, but the betrayal needs to happen from his stupid brother and Elena, badly.

Leora Ashlyn : Thank you! i'll try to not keep you waiting long

Guest : First of all, thanks for the long review! these are the ones i LOVE from you guys. i love how you see the relationship that kat and care have. Kat is like her mentor/mom/sister/best friend deal. While Caroline is kat's last chance at having any humanity at all, by taking her in and teaching her and loving her like a mom would do. ANd yes, momma kat is gonna start coming outa lot morewith all thats going down haha . No Klaus and Elijah do not know what Bonnie tried to do, their gonna do something about it though

jackattack7 : Aww thanks! kalijah might or might not happen, this is a mainly klaroline fic. Katherine cant take anymore heartbreak, even from Elijah.

Cupcake46813 : I'm doing my best! i am writing this one chapter at a time and i never realized i would get so many readers or any main readers at all from my story when their are so many out there that are most likely better than mine. the scooby gang is in for a surpise for sure!

rebbecca1 : Thanks! i like stefan too but TVD really needs to get their act together, ive stopped watching it honestly, just hoping and praying Caroline will merge into TO and be done with mystic falls forever! Thanks!

tate4eva : haha you're welcome! And thank you for repeat reviews!

Guest : PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP WRITING!


	24. Caroline Isn't Gonna Take It Anymore!

Cupcake46813 : Thank you for your suggestions! I'll do my best to put Elena in her place!

Angleik : MWahahahahaahha! ...actually i went over the word count and didn't exactly mean to leave you so nervous!

BooksAreMyDrugs : Thank you for reading! I'll try to keep you happy!

Medusa Sterling : So sorry! This is mainly a Klaroline fic, but only because i have not delved too far into Elijah, i will do my best to bring out his true character for you :D

elisalolo120 : Oh darling thank you! Yeah he needs to grow a pear and slap her senseless, she needs to learn when to shut her mouth seriously. I actually am only caught up slightly, missed a few episodes here and there because i've lost interest in the story lines in both

Guest : SORRY! I'm gonna try my best for Kalijah!

Ashliz : Your wish is my command!

Hollywoodlove09 : -pats your head-

tate4eva : Thank you, oh yes! you think i would leave you guys hanging like that and NOT put Elena in her place?

Guest : 0-0 Holy mother of god THANK YOU! I LOVE reviews like this! I really do! You're making me cry! Just can i hug you?! Thank you so much for the praise and even for reading this far into the story. You guys are the reason i keep it up and not abandon it. Marcel still rules the quarter, the witches aren't going to be much of a problem, Rebekah may or may not make an appearance, not sure yet, the scooby gang are going to get their just desserts, and kalijah will happen at some point, Katherine is fragile, though she doesn't show it. Caroline is really the only person she loves, and just like with Klaus, Caroline is their only light. Elijah and Caroline may or may not become fast friends, i see that a lot in other fanfics and not sure if i support or deny the idea of it. Caroline is soooo going to test Klaus' limits and in turn hes going to test hers.

* * *

"How dare you say i am weak!" She stepped out onto the porch, just beside Elijah, her hair wild as the breeze caught it. "That i couldn't handle the heartache..." Another step to the edge . "How dare you say you want to help." A step down, stiletto boot heels clicking as Katherine stood a few paces behind her, shocking the rest of them yet again at her presence along with Caroline's.

"Caroline.." Elena was ignoring every word that came out of Caroline's mouth, instead just seeing her made her relieved that she had finally found her. Klaus held up a finger in her direction, making her shut up quite nicely.

"I never shut it off Elena...only the really weak do that," She gave the dark haired girl a glare that actually made her flinch back into Damon's chest. Never had she seen Caroline so enraged before. And yet Caroline's words still weren't sinking in yet. "You shut it off Elena, not me. You couldn't deal with it, i could." Another two steps down, she was beside Klaus now, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

Bonnie tried to resolve what was about to go down, opening her mouth to say something but Caroline cut her off. "You will shut up Bonnie, i want Nothing to do with you right now or ever." The witches face faltered before she glared back at Caroline, surly she was being compelled to talk to her friends like this.

Klaus smirked to himself as well as Katherine, this meet up was bound to happen at some point. He felt every ounce of anger coursing through the bond and he didn't even try to calm it, she needed this. Caroline took one more step until she was facing all three of them.

"I know exactly what you guys are trying to pull. Damon? You're only here cause Elena wants you to be right? Yeah..your a whipped, narcissistic asshole." She heard a chuckle from behind her and it only fueled her to go on. "Bonnie, your idea of 'fixing me' is by trying to mess with my mind and changing me. That's low of you to even think about doing! I spent years of my life ruining my own damn happiness for you! For all of you! And i am done. I was done the moment you all forgot about me. Collateral damage...right Damon?" She hissed at the elder Salvatore, letting her anger show in her eyes and smiled as he tried to back up a step.

"Caroline don't you see! He's compelled y..." Elena's face was yet again slapped, this time by Caroline's right hand, her ring hand. Small gashes appeared on Elena's cheek as they healed, she was shocked Caroline would even act out like this. This wasn't Caroline, Caroline was sweet and meek and wouldn't lay her hand on someone like this.

"Niklaus has not, nor will he ever compel me." Caroline grabbed Elena's arm from Damon's, flashing them to the left as she broke Elena's right arm and kicked her onto her knees. Bending down slightly and locking eyes with her. "I regret ever wasting my time with you Elena, you are self centered and manipulative and always tried to outdo me. Though i should thank you, if it weren't for my horrible friendship with you, i never would have had Katherine kill me and take me away from you idiots."

Caroline raised her heeled boot and gave a good shove at Elena, throwing her into the back of the SUV, a dent to match the one from Damon. "I hate you Elena Gilbert, i hate every one of you. You all used me as bait, as damage control! I was a person! Not someone you could throw around and try to use!"

"And you!" Seething she walked over toe where Damon was effectively locked into Elijah's arms. "You used me a plaything! Drank from me, raped me, toyed with my mind! You, Damon are worse than the scum of the earth and i pray to every god that you will rot for eternity with that bitch of vampire." Looking over Damon's shoulder she nodded and Elijah broke his neck, letting him crumple to the ground.

Klaus was enraged at the words spilling from Caroline's lips. He had never known about what Damon had done, she had never told him but why should she before now? His eyes flashed golden and he flashed over to where Damon's body lay crumpled on the ground. Picking him up by his jacket he threw the body with little effort back against the car, effectively breaking nearly all his ribs and re breaking his neck. He barely heard the strangled scream coming from Elena as she tried to lunge at Klaus. But he did hear two sets of heels rush the doppelganger, holding her back.

Caroline had grabbed Elena's chin tightly in her grip, nearly crushing it in her anger as Katherine held her younger duplicate by the arms and pushed her onto her knees. Elena was angry and confused. Why would Caroline do this? She tried her best to get out of Katherine's tight grip, but her weak strength against a 500 year old vampire was nothing. And Caroline grip on her jaw had her whimpering to be released.

"Please, Caroline, don't do this! well help you!..." Her pleas were cut short by Caroline's hand squeezing on her jaw, she was one tiny grab away from her jaw being crushed. A vampire sped up the healing but didn't diminish the pain.

"You don't want to help me Elena, you want me to go back in that best friend slot. Where i nod and smile and agree to everything you say, never put up a fight and always live in your pathetic shadow." Caroline snarled out the words, her fangs elongated as she locked her ice blue orbs with Elena's scared doe eyes. "I refuse to live in your shadow any longer. You were a horrible friend, a bad cheerleader and girlfriend, and are a weak excuse for a vampire Elena."

Caroline released her grip and started pacing in front of Elena's kneeling body. Her hands running through her hair before she stopped and closed her eyes, starting to laugh darkly. "You even had Bonnie try to fix me remember? Because i wasn't that person anymore right? I had a mind of my own and you hated that. So you had her mess with my head! Try to change me. didn't work did it?" She grinned at Bonnie, stalking over to her and raising an eyebrow before going back over to stand in front of Elena.

"Listen and listen very closely, i am only saying this once Gilbert. Leave me alone, i want nothing to do with you, or Bonnie, or Damon. You are nothing to me.." She leaned closer to Elena's ear, her fangs poised over her dangerously. "You are nothing to me, you are simply nothing, you will never be good enough for anyone, no one will willingly be your friend when they find out who you really are inside. Now leave!." Caroline grabbed her by the hair from Katherine's grip and threw her near the SUV, she landed slumped over Damon's body.

Klaus and Elijah watched with amused faces, but inside they were shocked and startled that Caroline was showing such animosity. Klaus mostly was just as proud of Caroline as Katherine was at how Caroline was behaving. It fit her, acting like the true queen she was. While Katherine crossed her arms and smirked proudly at Caroline, this needed to go down and she was proud of Caroline for standing up like this.

No one realized that Bonnie's skin seemed to be moving with black veins under her skin. The next second all the vampire around were on their knees screaming in pain as she gave them all aneruisms.

Klaus tried his best to fight it off, since becoming a true hybrid his pain tolerance could almost withstand the witchy brain attacks, almost. Caroline was enclosed in Katherine's arms as Kat bared her fangs through the pain at Bonnie. Before anyone could scream at Bonnie to stop, it did. But Bonnie was laying trembling and shaking on the ground in a heap. Her limbs twisted as her back arched as she tried to scream through it all but her voice was silent.

Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Caroline and Stefan all stood at a distance as Bonnie's body finally stopped seizing and she lay still. Hushed whispers were coming from her as she sat up slowly, curling her arms around her self. Tears running down her cheeks as she trembled. "They took it all,... i cant even use...my expression anymore.." That sent them all for a loop.

"I think it's time you all leave our home." Elijah glanced at Bonnie's huddled form and Elena as she tried to pull Damon's body into the car. Stefan walked over to help her closing the door and taking a deep breath. Elena pulling Bonnie up and walking her to the car, opening the door for her. Stefan stepped back when Elena gave him a long look, her eyes pleading him to help her.

"I'm staying, i agree with Caroline." Stefan nodding to Caroline show was leaning against the pillar up the steps to the porch, arms crossed as she watched them like a hawk. "I'm done with you Elena, i wash my hands of this mess you're always in. And what you did to her was wrong." He kept his voice even until the end, raising it slightly to show his annoyance with her. "Get in that car and go home and stay there, im not coming back." Turning his back them he walked up the steps, Klaus clapping his hand on his back as he came up the steps.

Elijah watched as Elena stood for a few ore seconds, anger forming in her eyes as she stalked around the hood and climbed into the SUV. Tearing out of the long driveway as the group watched on. The moment it was out of sight, Caroline ran up and hugged Stefan tightly to her small frame.

"Oh my god, you're really staying?!" Stefan nodded against her hair, hugging her back in a matching grip before pulling her back by her shoulders to look her over.

"I had pretty much given up Caroline, then you sent that video and i just...i don't know i had a feeling that you were fine and where you wanted to be. I guess i was right," looking over her shoulder to lock with with Klaus and then Elijah. "Thank you" he said, directing his voice to the originals.

Elijah nodded while directing Katherine back inside. Through the entire fight the sky had grown dim and the breeze was no longer welcoming and warm, it was another form of how the life in new orleans could change in a moment. Caroline smiled up at Stefan before she felt his presence behind her, she didn't need sight or scent to know who it was. Klaus has appeared behind her and was pulling her from Stefan's hands gently, before she realized what he was doing he had her nestled under his chin and he was tightening his arms around her.

Stefan didn't quite no what was going on but by the look from Elijah in the doorway he left them there on the deck and went inside himself, grabbing his pack he had dropped onto the wood. Once he was inside Klaus sighed out in relief.

"Sweetheart, i am so proud of you." He didn't need to say anything else, Caroline just knew. He was ecstatic at how she had handled herself. He had never seen such fire in her, even when she had killed Hayley, she hadn't shown her true power. He soon released her and held her at arms length, his face faltered after he finally realized how he had held her. "What are you doing to me Caroline?"

Caroline didn't know what to say, neither did Kat. Who had snuck around the side of the house to check on Caroline. Quick as a flash she had Caroline beside her and she just Klaus a look that made him tilt his head and rubs his hands through his hair.

"We're going upstairs, she needs to cool off and so do you before you say something stupid." Not giving a rats ass that she was talking to the most powerful living being on the planet, she pulled Caroline back into the house and up to their rooms. Walking past a bewildered Stefan and an Elijah who was already headed to the bar.

"Did i miss something?" Stefan asked Elijah who left him standing there in the entry way. He was very confused at this point, he sort of expected some sort of relationship with Klaus and Caroline, maybe. But Katherine being here? Klaus came up beside him and clapped him on the back gently.

"I think we should join my dear brother and it'll all come to light soon. Then we can discuss something i need your help with." Klaus led him into the lounge/bar. Where a huge black marble fireplace was nestled into the far wall and overstuffed chairs and couches filled the floor over top of Persian rugs. The walls a dark blue color with painting done in silver and blues adorned the walls. most likely Klaus' work from what Stefan could tell.

Rubbing the back of his neck he accepted the tumbler from Elijah and downed half of it. He needed the kick the bourbon gave him after a day like today. "So let me make sure i have this so far. Caroline is here, Katherine is here, the city is dangerous to outside vampires." Elijah answered with a curt nod as Stefan settled into the corner of one of the couches.

"Get comfortable Salvatore, this is going to be a long story, and were only telling it once." Klaus sat in the opposite couch from him as he started to tell the story of tracking Caroline through the states and over the globe. Elijah leaning against the mantle and putting in his comments when needed but letting his brother tell the tale.

His own mind wandering to Katherine, how she had acted today. Pulling Caroline out of what seemed like harms way then rushing to help her secure the Gilbert girl, holding her still and holding herself back from ripping out her throat. She was beautiful as she stood in the door way the other night, telling them about Caroline needing to feed. He wanted to take her in his arms but her words cut through him like a poorly made stake.

He never realized just how much she had gone through mentally through the curse and then on her own for decades as a vampire as the result. It had changed her into a manipulative woman who only cared for herself. And he had seen that as they had dealt with the little town in their dealing together.

But she had changed so much over these short years since he had seen her last in mystic falls, on her supposed deathbed. This girl, Caroline, brought out the best in Katherine and in turn bringing out the potential in her protege. Katherine truly loved this girl, this child vampire. The blonde confused him so much. Why was she chosen as Klaus' mate and how could her just being in the same room as Katerina make her mood life so much. Every day he was given something new about this girl.

* * *

"Augh! ..." Caroline let out a loud frustrated growl, fisting her hands in her wild yellow hair and stalking back and forth between the couches in her sitting room. The same couch where Klaus and her had blood shared the other night, just the thought of Klaus and his words made her scream out again and throw herself face first into the couch. Grumbling and kicking her feet against the armrest.

The entire sight had Katherine smiling fondly at Caroline, she was still a teenager really. Being turned at 17. And she still held onto those little tantrums s much, even though they made Kat chuckle and tell her how cute she was being. But this time she was almost smiling at how Caroline had taken care of the entire ordeal. The plan was to stay up here and let the blood fly if need be, but the look on Caroline face and the fire in her eyes made Kat rethink it and join her as she stalked downstairs.

Katherine leaned into the door frame, turning to look out side, deciding she should close the doors soon so the rain wouldn't get inside. "Don't let Klaus remarks get you down care, you did great today." Turning her head to look over at her, she was still face first in the couch but had stopped her kicking and flailing. She always seemed to listen when Katherine used that teacher tone on her.

"If that didn't work, i don't know what will, but she better not ever come near me again." Looking up she leaned up on her elbows and blew the hair from her face. "i will kill her next time." And Katherine knew she was promising it. She said it so nonchalant but Kat knew she meant it.

"I know ..." Walking over to sit on the end of the couch and Caroline turned over to lay her head near Kat's leg, her hair flowing over the woman's thighs and knee. Kat wasn't much for touchy feely but sometimes she wouldn't protest when Caroline did things like this. She wouldn't admit it but Caroline missed her mom sometimes and Kat would make that heartache fade for awhile. "Hey...what do you think made the Bennett lose her powers like that?" Kat asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

"I don't know, i thought expression wasn't controlled by the ancestors?" Katherine and Caroline both shrugged, it was something Klaus or Elijah would know about or find out if need be.

However Elijah heard the words from Katherine, he had been half listening to his brother and was listening in on the two girls to check on them. They were right, it was strange that that had happened. He would need to speak with Alauna about it when she arrived the next morning. Turning to join back in on the tale as Stefan grew more confused by the second he couldn't help bu think that things were about to get even more interesting.

* * *

As always Please Please Please read and review, i love your suggestions about what you want to happen anf your feedback! Again, no chapter until 140! Love you guys!


	25. A Little Sparring

It had been around a day since the mystic falls gang had shown up. Leaving Stefan to live with the 'monsters' and Bonnie powerless with little Elena fuming. No one cared what would happen to them ever again. The house seemed to calm itself again as they awaited the arrival of Alauna. Stefan picked up where he left off with Klaus, resuming their friendship at an easy avoided Elijah as much as possible. Klaus watched Caroline like a hawk.

Only Caroline was the one who was acting out, lashing and snapping at any attempt to make her smile. She was being moody again and Kat had an idea why that might be. Caroline didn't kill Elena, the girl wanted to so badly, so why hadn't she? Katherine usually kept on top of Caroline's insane amount of energy by activities butt eh past weeks has been too full to even think about it. As Katherine watched her friend from the corner of her eye she wondered if the mate bond was having an effect on her endless mood swings and energy.

Caroline could feel everyone's eyes on her as she tried to play on her phone, the gazes of Kat, Klaus and Elijah were on her for the past two hours. It wasn't helping her rein in her anger, it was making it much worse. She detested that her humanity had made and appearance and had her spare the Gilbert's life. She wanted to rip out her heart as her fangs tore into her throat, to taste the blood as her once backstabbing friend died. But she didn't' and for the life of her it was pissing her off. She needed an outlet.

Looking up she caught Klaus' forest green eye on her's and a little shiver went down her spine. Now was not the time to go after THAT urge. So pushing it back deep down she gave her miss mystic falls smile and sat up. Giving Kat a glance as she looked up when Caroline moved. God was everyone waiting for her to snap?

"Klaus?" Caroline looked back at him, using her voice and eyes to her advantage, knowing he cant resist them when she pulls this adorable face she has perfected over the years since she was three. "Do you have a gym in this humongous mansion of yours?" He gave her a quizzical look before Elijah piped in for an answer.

"i believe we have a work out space in the basement, Rebekah through a fit when i turned it into a storage space. So it should be cleaned and ready for use." Elijah supplied as he looked up from his paper, he read that damn thing every day, all day. It was something a father would do.

Kat gave her a knowing look before a smirk played on her lips and she flashed upstairs to see if she could find their work out clothes. She knew what Caroline wanted to do and it was going to be so much fun. They hadn't spared in a long time and Caroline was do for a fresh lesson.

Sitting behind the desk Klaus formed his fingers together and raised an eyebrow at Katherine's quick exit. Something had her excited, but why did Caroline want to know if the had a gym? Females always were a mystery to him "May i ask why sweetheart?" He was curious, the gleam in her eyes was something he hadn't seen in a couple days and it clenched his heart to not have her smile lighting up the room. In his heart he knew, he would do anything to have her smile all the time.

Her blue eyes sparkled a bit as she smiled and stood up, tossing her phone onto the couch. "I haven't had a lesson in weeks and i need to keep up with you guys some how." Giving a laugh at their expressions of surprise and intrigue, she walked out of the room before flashing upstairs to see if Kat found her some clothes that could get ripped.

A soft chuckle pulled Klaus from staring at where Caroline had vanished and he turned his eyes on his elder brother. He didn't laugh too often anymore and his eyebrows shot up once more. "Something funny brother?" Klaus rose from his chair and closed his laptop where he had been browsing through jewelry stores.

"I think i know what they are doing brother, and it might be quite entertaining to watch." Elijah had an idea. With Caroline being so strung tight and Katherine watching her like a hawk, maybe they were going to shake off some of that energy. The fact that Caroline has Klaus' blood through her system at all times was making her energetic already to add onto the stress from Elena.

They both followed the sounds coming form the basement floor and made their way down the stairs and trough the large doors, finding Katherine and Caroline stalking each other in a slow circle in the middle of the padded mats. Caroline was in neon colors of blue and green shorts and tight tank top, her curls pulled back tight into a bun at the back of her head. And while Klaus's mouth watered at the sight of her long legs under those shorts, Elijah's undead heart raced as he saw Katherine. She was circling around her opponent, her long tanned legs sprouting from black nylon shorts, the loose tank she wore was dark charcoal grey, her own long dark locks pulled into a long braid at the side.

Klaus was even more curious now. He had wondered how Katherine was working with calorie on her fighting skills. The image flashed in his mind where she had thrown him off fairly simply, though he wasn't using any strength against her at all, she had still flipped him. That in itself was an accomplishment for such a young vampire. A smirk played on his lips, but she was more than that. This was Caroline Forbes. A fiery little thing that spoke out against him of all people.

Caroline went in for a swipe, faking at the last second to grab Katherine's arm and try to flip her. But Katherine saw it coming and twisted Caroline arm back as she was flipped, pinning it behind her back as Katherine poised her teeth over Caroline left shoulder.

"Point" Katherine smiled and released Caroline who rolled her shoulder to ease the muscle that was pulled.

"Dammit" Caroline was already getting pissed, she needed focus. Even all the times they had fought, Katherine always won and she barely got a good hit in. But when she did it was worth it to surprise the older girl. Jumping up and down a few times on her toes, her sneakers squeaking as she shook herself and nodded at Kat, ready for the next one.

Klaus leaned against the wall , arms crossed on his chest as he watched her. Caroline was still young, unsure in her vampire grace and hadn't fully taken advantage of it. Yet she was fluid in her movements as she walked in circles around Katherine, gauging her steps, how wide apart, the time in between each one, the way her eye twitched when she stepped too close. It was stunning , she was stunning.

Caroline went in for another swipe, faking a stumble and falling onto one knee. Katherine side stepped and kicked off the flip backwards but Caroline grabbed her foot and flung her onto the floor, her hand poised above Kat's heart and a smirk on her face.

"Point!" Her bubbly voice sang out as she helped Kat up, both of them chuckling as Kat swiped at the imaginary dirt on her hip and side.

Catching himself smirking Elijah watched her brush off her sides and hips, the nylon on her shorts making a soft scratching sound only their ears could hear. She was holding back, a lot. Faking how she moved and slowing herself so Caroline could learn how to handle it at this pace and then expect it faster in another. It was smart, the little blonde was quick when she didn't think about it. And, he expected, that flip wasn't all Katherine holding back, but her initial surprise that Caroline had caught her.

Neither of the girls paid notice that they had watchers, simply went back into position and kept going back and forth. Some times going slow enough the human eye could follow while other times they flashed back and forth until Caroline was pinned somehow. Never the same way twice, she was trying to show her all the wrong ways to move and slowly Caroline was pinned a bit less often. It wasn't much, but she was making some progress, or at least remembering the moves when it suited her Klaus observed.

Finally she was pinned on her stomach with Kat's hand pointing into her back, right above her heart. Both a little out of breath, Caroline was fuming that she had fallen for that one. Kat had caught her good this time by straight up tackling her and punching her in the side, catching her off guard. Grumbling as Kat said point and letting her up, she pouted for a minutes before moving to sit up and scowl up at Katherine. Hearing a soft chuckling laugh from the right she blushed when she realized it was Klaus. She had only heard him laugh only a few choice times and the sound was music to hear ears.

He had seen the way she pouted when she had lost and it was adorable to him. The way her forehead seemed to scrunch up a tiny bit and her bottom lip pouted out. Her arms crossed as she harrumphed at Katherine. He had to remind himself constantly of her young age at being turned, the mannerisms stayed with her through the years. Even after he had seen them first when meeting her. It had made a laugh escape and he couldn't help the lapse in his emotional control, she did this every time.

"And just what is so funny Mikealson?" Her voice screeched slightly because of her foul mood, usually sparing took out her anger but it wasn't fading much after an hour or two of this. Klaus laughing at her was not making things better and she imagined punching him square in the chest for that one.

Klaus smirked and composed himself, couldn't let them see too much of what Caroline was doing to his sanity as a monster. "I feel you both have gone through this many times before yes? Caroline your body is acting on instincts now because there is no variation anymore in your moves or Katherine's. In essence, i don't believe your learning much anymore." Throwing his hands up in surrender when he heard a vicious little snarl from Katherine, her fangs bared at the comment of her not being a good teacher.

"If i may? I would like to try something with Caroline, is that okay Mrs pierce?" Without a response he stepped away from his perch on the wall and walked over to them, shedding his jacket and over shirt and leaving himself in his black under shirt and jeans. The heavy boots he wore would have to do for now. Katherine and Caroline locked eyes, words and thoughts coming through both of them without moving an inch. It nearly shocked him, it was exactly like he and Elijah did.

Giving a nod to Caroline and a small smile of encouragement Katherine walked to the side and leaned against the wall a few yards from Elijah, downing a bottle of water, not that she needed it really but it calmed her nerves somewhat. She didn't like Klaus so close to Care, stalking her. It made her uncomfortable and for the life of her she knew he wouldn't physically hurt her but she couldn't help it.

"How's your boxing love?" He asked Caroline as he reached for some hands wraps from a shelf on the other side of the wall, tossing a set of blue to her as he began to wrap his own hands. Caroline already started wrapping her own, making them tight and flexible as she made a fist her hands stretched her fingers out.

"Good i guess, i've taken lessons in Chicago a few years back since Kat..Katherine didn't know much about boxing." Klaus nods and walks back over to her, hunkering down into a somewhat loose position, feet spread apart, shoulders low, fists close to his face. Caroline mirrored his movements very well, save being a good head shorter then him now.

"That's good, now i want you to go all out sweetheart, give me your best and ill show you what you doing wrong, alright?" She was already jumping at him, winging both of her wrapped fists at him, at his chest and arm. He easily sidestepped and gave her a quick hit on her left shoulder blade, the force enough to knock her nearly off her feet and she spun around, fangs poised.

"That's it sweetheart, get mad. Throw everything you have into every punch, don't let up." He saw the look of anger in her eyes but he wanted her mad. It would tire her out faster this way. And that's what she needed, to just get rid of all this excess energy his blood was giving her. And to forget about Elena. She get back down into her offensive position and tackled again, this time waiting for him to make a the move first and then getting a light hit in on his forearm.

Katherine and Elijah watched in silence, it wasn't awkward but she could feel his gaze on her. She felt almost self conscious at being is such little clothing around him. Elijah could feel her distress and as much as he wanted to pin her to the wall he held back. "What other things have you been working with her on?" He asked out of curiosity and part way to ease her mind.

"She's done some tai jujitsu and boxing classes as well as few fencing lessons and archery, she really good at archery." He could hear the pride in Katherine's voice when she spoke of Caroline. His eyebrow wanted to shoot up at the mention archery and fencing, he had her pegged for taking Caroline through karate or others since she was a cheerleader in her human years. "I know what you're thinking Elijah, yes she was a cheerleader and amazing at it for these times but she didn't want to. Caroline refused to take anything that reminded her of her human high school years. I didn't ask her why so i suggested things she has never done before."

"And the archery? The fencing? She excels at them" He wanted to keep her talking to hear her voice more than think about the words coming from her ruby red lips. They continued to watch Klaus and Caroline jump around on the mats, a little growl from Caroline had her landing a punch in the middle of Klaus chest. "That was from laughing at me earlier!" The girl snickered before trying to land another punch. He will say this, his brother must truly feel for the girl to let her hit him at all.

Turning slightly so that he could see Katherine's full face he saw he watching them both carefully, the over protective motherly mask set in her features heavily as she began to speak again." Yes, she excels at both but we have had little time or space for either since we started on them. I was more focused on her surviving them staying and fighting" He heard the sadness in her words as she spoke them. She didn't want to run anymore, to hide, to move constantly, and she didn't want it for her protege either.

"I imagine its been hard, for both of you..." Caroline was thrown to the floor and just as quickly she is back on her feet snarling, Klaus smiling wickedly as he circles her. "I must ask though, after she killed the wolf girl...why didn't you both stop running and simply explain?" He truly wanted to know why she had kept running, her dept had been paid and she was essentially free of Klaus' hand, so why had she kept going? Katherine ran a hand over her face, taking a deep breath to steady herself and choose her words carefully.

"For her, it was for her, she believed he would kill her without a second thought after he found out who killed Hayley. Neither of us knew that the wolf was lying and she honestly wanted to kill her too. Rebekah didn't need to compel her to do it. And we didn't even know she had been compelled until the second after she had dropped the heart onto the ground. So we ran, i couldn't let him kill her, but that doesn't seem to be happening does it? With this bond they have." Katherine hadn't spoken so many words at once and it was making her uncomfortable to be talking about Caroline with her in the room and without seeing if it was alright, but her mouth just spilled whenever Elijah asked of her.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, thinking over everything that she had given him, it was true. Once Niklaus found out the wolf was lying he went after her himself and had found her dead. Only telling him once that Caroline had been the one to do it and to send every available hybrid out after them to find her. "It was under my impression that Niklaus wanted to find her to thank her, he had been searching for her since Stefan called demanding that we return her to them. No one even thought about her leaving with you, didn't even make the connection." Katherine smirked at that, no one would have thought that, it was genius of her really.

Caroline started to pay attention to what Elijah and Katherine were talking about until she lost too much focus and Klaus had her pinned on her belly, his legs trapping hers down and her arms pinned under neath his hands as he breathed into her ear. The entire time they had been fighting she was growing hotter, her skin sparking every time they touched. She cursed herself for giving into it so much but it was like her entire soul wanted to touch him to feel him and it was driving her crazy. His scent alone was making her knees weak, that thick musky pine scent was filling her senses.

Klaus had to compose himself, he hadn't meant to pin her like this but he had fallen on top of her and his instincts ran wild, he wanted to sink his teeth into her neck and make her submit. The fighting had made his alpha wolf rise inside him and it demanded to be obeying, having his mate fight him, even in practice, was enough to make him wild. Her scent of strawberries and fallen snow was invaded his sense, clouding his thoughts as he panted above her, feeling her lie underneath him was torture in itself.

Flashes of their night together in the woods of them being in the very same position were going through both heir minds. Panting and shaking her head Caroline slapped the mat three times, signaling her give and hoping he would get off of her. Her blood was boiling for a whole new reason now as the anger finally left her completely. He took a moment, not wanting to move away from her, taking a moment he nuzzled into the nape of her neck where the mass of her hair was falling apart, he kissed her neck softly. Just a feather touch before he was climbing off her and grabbing a towel from the shelf, wiping his face of the little bit of sweat he had gotten. He needed a shower to cool off, a cold one.

Stefan had wandered the house, simply exploring the mass of it, when he heard the door bell ring. Since he lived her now, sort of, he went to answer, finding a very elderly woman on the other side. She gave him a quick glance. "Klaus is expecting me" That was all she said, he gave her a wary look before inviting the woman in before realizing that she was witch, too late now.

"I'll go find him, make yourself at home" Stefan showed her to the large office/sitting room and closed the doors behind her. Wondering where everyone had gone as he started to look for them he heard the voices downstairs. Following the stairs he found them in a sort of gym in the basement, bother Caroline and Katherine in work out clothes with Klaus sweating and wiping his face as he walked toward him.

"There's witch here, she says you've been expecting her?" Stefan barely got the words out before Elijah sped up the stairs and Klaus went to retrieve his shirt from the floor, pulling it on. Caroline gave him a tired smile as he picked up his jacket before turning to Stefan.

"It must be Alauna, Stefan. She's a ...friend?" With a shrug at Katherine before giving her a small playful shove. Katherine's eyes lit up as she shoved Caroline back and then Caroline went to hide behind Stefan's back "Ack! She's gonna get me!" She squealed and stuck her tongue out at Katherine as she stalked toward them, Caroline pulling Stefan by his sides to shield her from Katherine's tickling hands.

Klaus watched from the doorway as Caroline hid behind Stefan's back, her little squeal of happiness as Katherine chased after her and playfully trying to snatch her. Stefan's wide smile at being able to hear their laughter. Catching himself smile he had to turn away from the scene, it made him think of himself when he was younger, human, and Rebekah and Henrik would to the same thing to him as he hid behind Elijah's own back. Her happiness was filling this once empty house and it shook his ice cold heart, shattering some fractals off it. He needed to focus on alauna and making her comfortable, she would be staying here indefinitely. And then, he needed to make a walk of his city once more to make sure Marcel wasn't getting anymore ideas or followers.

* * *

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes, i am beta-less!

As always thank you for reading, this chapter was a bit slow but i hope it gave you guys more insight into all the relationships. Please review!

Positive feedback is great! Negative ( as in hurtful words, bashing on my writing skills, or styles and trashing the characters how i portray them) can shove it where the sun don't shine! ;D

The feedback is what makes me want to continue the story and without the support i wont post the next chapter.


	26. Thoughts?

Elijah could hear the soft laughter coming from the basement, it made his lips want to twitch into a smirk. He could pick out Katherine's laughter from a hundred miles away. It was a melody that had only played part in his dreams for the last 500 years. Her true laugh, the one that make her forehead crinkle and her nose scrunch up adorably as she held her sides. That laughter had haunted him as well , but now wasn't the time to think about that.

Klaus soon followed him , pulling on his jacket and straightening out the hood and collar. The elder brother noticed the lonesome expression on Klaus' face. Vowing to ask him about it later he nodded and opened the doors as he and Klaus walked into the sitting room. Alauna was seated on a high backed chair, her hands folded in her lap and she sat primly, waiting on them.

Klaus wasted no time in interrogating her. "Have you found out anything else?" This mate bond was driving him crazy, he hated not being in full control of his instincts. He needed to know what he was up against.

"Nothing yet , I brought every grimoire I could get my hands on and i'll need some time to go through them. Until then, don't act rash, follow your gut." Alauna looked up from her chair. She truly wanted to help them, help her. Caroline had this light about her, this golden glow what she had never seen before in her entire life .

Elijah saw the tense set of his brother's jaw and instead smiled at alumna and held out his arm for her. "Come , i'll show you to your suite shall I?" Giving Klaus a look that said "stay put" he led Alauna through the large mansion at a slow human pace.

"Whatever is happening...it's happening for a reason.." Alauna said softly as he walked her through the halls of the west wing of the house.

Elijah seemed perplexed at her words. "What exactly do you mean?" Knowing Klaus could ear them if he wanted to, he didn't lower his voice.

"What I mean, is that someone, somewhere, sent her to him for his salvation. You can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at that girl. The shadows that cloud him are chased away the moment she enters the room." She hitched her bag further up onto her shoulder where it was slipping off, letting the original mull over her words.

"This bond, is for the better, for the balance of nature from what I can gather so far. He cant be killed, so they have to give him something to balance out the evil he has done throughout his 1000 years."

"She is far from pure from what I can tell of her being with Katherine for so long." Elijah said gently . She had blood on her hands yes, but by her own accord. Caroline could be dangerous if pushed far enough.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Aluana asked as they stopped in from of the doors to her small set of suites. Elijah nodded slightly, wary of her next words already.

"She has don horrid things, she is a vampire, it's bound to happen. But she has a soul so pure, that it gives light even to Klaus' darkness. That is why she is his light. She makes him think about his actions, about loyalty, kindness, forgiveness. Because of her." Alauna locked eyes with the original, her words had an effect on him and she could see it, the sparkle of hope in his eyes. Turning she entered her room and closed the door. She needed to start on the grimoires if she was going to be any use now.

Elijah stood outside the door for a moment, her words had shocked him a bit. He had seen the look Klaus gave the girl, the way his brother had made him promise to protect her when he didn't even know her. Flashed of her singing in the car the other day flooded her mind, how the light surrounded her and how Klaus had smiled at her with something other then lust in his eyes. This girl puzzled him, he needed to know more about her as soon as possible.

Klaus paced in the sitting room, the pace at which Elijah was walking with the witch too slow for him. Growling out he walked through the halls to the bar and went straight for the liquor cabinet. Grabbing an aged bottle of bourbon he poured himself a tumbler and savored that first bite of it rolling down his throat. No matter how angry or upset he was, he never drank straight form the bottle it wasn't him.

Caroline's actions today had thrown him off, the way she moved in those shorts had him biting at the inside of his cheek all day. Her hair bouncing in the ponytail like golden sunshine. She was gorgeous in anything she wore and brought such warmth into his heart when she laughed. He was fighting every urge all day long to grab her and take her then and there. Did she even realize how she effected him?

Downing another long drink form his glass he leaned his forearm onto the fireplace, gazing at the flames and losing focus as he envisioned her in nothing but the light of the full moon in the woods again. His eyes closed as he let his mind wander from visions of Caroline to thoughts of the bond they shared. It was confusing to him, he hated that. He had just gotten her back and now all this was happening. Why couldn't he just have her and they could rule together? Was it so hard for him to want peace in his kingdom?

His kingdom...that brought a laugh to his lips. It wasn't his at the moment, not fully. Marcel and his men still stalked the streets, waiting for him to show weakness again. The entire deal with hayley had made him appear weak and now his threats and actions weren't taken seriously. He was a king dammit, and this was his domain.

* * *

Elijah heard the deep growl coming from the bar as he rounded the corner, sighing softly as he entered the room and closed the doors. He didn't acknowledge his brother, only got himself a glass of scotch and sat down in one of the chair in front of the fire. Watching the light form the flames dance against the amber liquid in the glass. He was mulling over Aluana's words.

"Is she truly that important to you?" Elijah asked first, he wanted to know, though he already knew the answer. He wanted to affirm Klaus' answer.

"How could you even ask that, after all this time." Klaus knew it was silly of Elijah to ask him. He had spent years hunting her down, even forgot about Katherine in his urgency to locate the bubbly blonde. "I am drawn to her, I cannot be away from her for long before I start to grow nervous and antsy...i hate it!" He growled into the fire before stalking over and sitting in the chair across form his brother.

"I hate feeling weak and powerless, and I feel that way when she isn't with me. Even now, I know she is just on the other side of this house and I feel lost without her in my arms." Klaus scrubbed his hands over his face, the shadows dancing across his features, making him appear older.

Elijah stayed quiet for a moment, deciphering what to say next. "I believe you Niklaus. The fact that you care for her, and you never care for anyone but your family. It makes my believe you. So as your brother Klaus, I am asking you, pleading you, to not turn this into a power grab. I know you, you have tried it many time when the opportunity suits you. She cant be treated as collateral damage or bargain chip."

Klaus eyes flashed molten gold. "She will never be treated like she was in that town. She will be treated like royalty.." Klaus realized too late that he let it slip what he wanted her by his side to rule. But Elijah didn't react like he thought he would . Instead he leaned forward in his seat and drank his scotch. Almost like he had ignored the statement.

"I do not know much about her then what I have witnessed myself. So far Niklaus...she is a stunning young woman , she can get my Katerina to smile and laugh this often by simply being herself. I have hope for this bond that you have with her, its a blessing. A miracle. She is your hope niklaus, for the future, for your soul..." He let his words sink leaning over and clapping his younger brother on the shoulder and standing up.

Klaus kept watching the flames, his gaze unfocused as he pondered it all. Caroline was always his light , his happiness when he felt like he wanted to rip the world apart. Could this be true? Was this his salvation for all the treacherous things he had done in his many lifetimes?

"I meant what I said Elijah, she is the most important thing in my life. I don't know...if I love her yet, if I even know what love feels like, but when I do. You will be the first to know." Draining what was left in his glass Klaus leaned back into the chair, Caroline's scent lifting lightly from his skin from their sparing match. It was true, he didn't know what love felt like. But maybe he could love her, if love wasn't such a weakness to him.

* * *

Katherine brushed through Caroline's hair, softly humming a lullaby from her human childhood. It was something she did to calm herself more then Caroline. Elijah being in such close proximity to her was effecting her morals. Ones she had made up so her heart wouldn't be shattered all over again. Years ago she loved him with her entire soul and then the betrayal happened. She was turned into a vampire and had to run for the rest of her immortal life until now, all because of him.

As Katherine mulled over her thoughts, Caroline was lost in her own. The gentle tug on her hair had her drowsy as she kept thinking over the things that Klaus had done in the past few days. The way he held her when she fed from him, the suddle twitch in his lips when he wanted to smile. After her fight with Elena he had told how proud he was of her for standing up for herself. The lightest touch of his lips to her hair. The few things he had done to make her feel safe were even with the times he was back to hybrid Klaus. Commanding her to stay put in this house. He asked her what she was doing to him, honestly she didnt know. It's what he was doing to her.

Sighing softly she closed her eyes as Katherine braided her hair into something similar to what the older vampire would have worn in her human days. Caroline let her, she loved when Kat decided to actually touch her like this and the lullabies she sang were enough to lull her to sleep easily even on the nights that nightmares plagued her mind. She didn't know what was happening with this mate thing. She wanted every waking moment of her day to be glued to him. Touch him, feel his presence beside her. She was slowly going insane from it all.

She felt the changes inside of herself more today than ever before. The gracefulness she didn't quite have as a vampire was coming more easily now. Her hearing had doubled in the past few hours alone, she could hear the leaky facet in the basement without even trying to find it. Caroline felt this tug deep inside her whenever Klaus was around. A gut feeling that told her what to do and how to react without her even thinking about it. Were these feelings her new instincts? They felt primal, animalistic almost and nothing like her vampire or human ones. Maybe she could ask Klaus about it?

Katherine shook herself from her sad thoughts and finished Caroline's hair, tucking the last intricate braid behind her ear. Giving a small smile she tapped her finger on Caroline's nose so she could get up and look at it. Caroline always loved it when she did this, but the girl never asked, simply waited until the time suited Katherine.

Caroline jumped up and trotted over to the large mirror above the fireplace in their joined rooms and gasped happily. The braids were woven into each other and made a crown around her face and then the rest fell in loose waves over her back, keeping all of it off her shoulders.

"As always you are an artist when it comes to this!" Caroline exclaimed and smiled back at Katherine who was nodding.

"Of course I am, I'm the best at anything I do." chuckling softly , except hiding a teenage vampire, she thought dryly. Keeping it to herself though.

Kat?" Caroline asked softly, chewing on her lip in the mirror , not looking Katherine in the eyes. "Do you think, that this is real?"

"I think that the original werewolf put this into motion wanted it to happen and I think...it could be good...for both of you" She spoke the truth, Caroline had not gone one day throughout he years without thinking about the hybrid. And the way Klaus looked at her now, it only intensified her belief that this was going to work out between them.

Caroline nodded and continued to chew on her lip. Her insecurities bubbling up form the dark pit she had banished them too. Whenever she was around hims he heart went into overdrive. It was exhausting to fight it every single day. Throughout this entire things she hadn't reacted they way the old Caroline would have. She was somewhat calm, taking it all in stride and working through as much as she can in her mind before the next set of answers find them. Somehow it felt right, but her mind kept telling her it was wrong for any of this to be happening to her, to him.

As her mind wandered and fretted her hunger grew quickly. The veins appearing under her eyes and the little ache in her gums where her fangs wanted to slip out. Caroline felt the growl that was bubbling up her throat and she had to cough to get it out of her. Shaking her head to clear her mind again from the hunger, the braids loosening slightly.

"I need to feed..." Caroline glanced at Kat, but waved her to sit back down when she started to rise. She needed to do this on her own and not send Kat to go get him this time. "I'll be fine, he wont hurt me." She gave a smile to Katherine before leaving the rooms, not letting her argue pr talk her out of it.

* * *

Caroline took her time walking through the house, she hadn't really took the chance to explore much other than her rooms and a few of the rooms on the first floor. This place was massive, far too much room for just the two originals, even with Stefan here now and alauna it still felt...empty. The dark wood floors and cherry walls made everything look so dark and creepy. It was every bit the mansion in horror movies and ash she walked the halls she felt like she could be spooked at any moment if not for her hearing abilities.

Still, she walked down the stairs, her hand gliding on the banister when she felt something behind her. It wasn't the same feeling she had when it was Klaus but it was similar. Turning back to look up at the second floor landing she saw Elijah staring at her. Neither one moved for a long moment before he spoke.

"Mrs Forbes.."

"Caroline, please." she corrected and gave a somewhat nervous smile. She had never really been alone with Elijah and he was startling in his own right.

"Caroline, then, if you are looking..." he stopped mid sentence and flashed a bit closer to her, noticing the veins dancing across her cheeks and the black swirling on the edges of her blue eyes. "You have not fed"

"I was on my way to find him.." She let her voice drop a bit at how close he was, it unnerved her. Taking a step backwards to the next step just to get a little bit further away from him.

"He should be taking far better care of you." Elijah offered his arm and she hesitantly took it. "He should be watching you, making sure your not hungry like this." It seemed like Elijah was ranting more to himself than to her.

"So far, he is. This is new for all of us Elijah." She spoke softly but there was strength in her voice and Elijah heard it. They didn't say anything else while he led her through the hall toward the bar where Klaus was . Stopping outside he stopped her form going any further.

"Caroline, if your choice is to leave, then do it, spare this family the heartache , spare him. And if you chose to stay, you can never leave, he will never let you. Remember that."

"I don't plan on leaving Elijah, ever. I spent all these years wanting to be with him, fearing he hated me because of what I had done. I know he loves me, deep down in his evil hybrid soul, but if he is capable of love, he can be saved" Caroline locked eyes with the elder original, her blue eyes shining brightly and for a moment he thought he saw, no it was a trick of the light. No possible way her eyes were golden .

"I think I may have underestimated you Caroline" Elijah commented and bowed his head before walking back toward the hallway he had come from.

* * *

Caroline watched him walk away for a moment. His words chilled her slightly, she told the truth though. Even though she hadn't meant to, the truth sort of came out while near Elijah. She didn't want to leave, no matter how hard this was going to be she was staying. opening the door and closing it behind her. Caroline could see Klaus profile against the darkness of the room and the flicker of the flames in the fireplace.

"Klaus?" she said softly, not wanting to catch his wrath should he be in a bad mood. But he only glanced up at her and stood. His body moving quickly and graceful as he stood to his full height. Setting his glass on the mantle he held his hand out to her, letting her come to him. It made her heart flutter and he feet started moving without her consent as she reached him, slipping her hand into his. The electricity when the touched always startled them both, causing him to hold onto her hand tighter.

"What can I do for you, love?" She didn't stop him from calling her that anymore, what was the point? He saw the strain in her as she fought back her hunger. Anger coursed through him at himself, he had forgotten to ask of her thirst yesterday and today. It was careless of him to forget something like that when his blood was all she could take now.

Caroline could feel herself losing the battle against her senses and turned her face toward the shadows of the room, hiding her vampire features. She hated feeling weak and having to rely on him for blood. She felt the feather light touch of his lips on her knuckles and she looked back at him. His eyes were locked onto hers as his lips lingered on her skin. Her hunger hit her full force as his scent hit her.

She let him lead her over to the chair and without much struggle she was pulled into his lap as he sat in his chair. Their eyes still locked as he pulled down the neck to his shirt. She could hear it, the thudding of his heart and the rush of blood coursing through fangs dropped down and she bent over his neck, her nose grazing against the skin as she took in his scent, committing it to memory.

Vaguely she felt his hands and arms round her, his own double set of fangs already nipping at her shoulder above the straps to her tank top. Another wave hit her and she let out a soft growl, sinking her delicate fangs into his neck, groaning at the taste of his rich thick blood that flowing down her throat. Caroline felt the prick of his fangs sink into her shoulder, his arms locked in a vice around her as he held her close.

In this moment they were not two different people. They were two halves of a whole. The life force of blood flowing form one into the other and back again. A circle of life flowing through the dead. No words were spoken after, and none when Caroline left to go to bed. Leaving Klaus alone yet again with his thoughts. Each others blood running through their veins, filling them with energy they had never felt before. The bond was buzzing with life, strengthening every time they touched and fed and spoke.

* * *

As always thank you guys! A couple notes! Caroline was turned at 17, her body and most of her soul are going to be forever stuck that way. she is childlike and it's one of her bets qualities. Yes there are going to be spelling and grammar mistakes, i am not perfect. I do my best.

Love all my readers! Please tell me what you think! Suggestions and ideas to go on in the story! more chapters to come! when i hit 155 ;D


	27. Targets

I know the last couple chapters were slow and a bit boring. Well y'all are in for a treat!

* * *

Dark curls were silhouetted slightly in the doorway as she watched Caroline sleep, the girl was curled on her side, snuggling a pillow and what was that? A bundle of black cloth wadded up against her cheek. Katherine edged closer and a smile graced her lips. It was the shirt Caroline had stolen from the Mikaelson house before they left. It was Klaus' of course. One of the ones that was left behind in the hasty move. This wasn't the first time she had caught Caroline nuzzling the old clothe. But she wants going to take it from her either. Katherine admired Caroline for her insistence on her feelings for the hybrid, even if the scared the poor girl to death.

Katherine flashed out of the bedroom and softly closed the door behind her. It had been hours since Caroline had fallen asleep. She hadn't said a word after being gone for nearly an hour in search of Klaus. Simply came back inside the suite and closed the door behind her. Katherine wasn't used to the silence from her companion. Caroline was always a talker, even if she didn't know much about what she talking about.

Letting her hearing focus Katherine could tell that Klaus and Elijah were still both awake, just in different places of the house. The little brush of paint on canvas told her where Klaus was and by the sounds of pages turning, that was Elijah. Sighing and coming back to herself she decided a drink was in order. Caroline was safe and she didn't need to hover, but it was so hard to leave her alone for too long.

Heading down the halls she followed Caroline scent until she reached the now open lounge. Kat snooped through the shelves until she saw a bottle of bourbon and she quickly drained half of it. It had already been a bit stressful lately and she needed to feel the burn .

"I always imagined you would be a brandy drinker, but too much time spent with the Salvatore's I suppose" the voice startled her, but she knew who it was instantly. Grumbling about stupid originals and their rudeness of sneaking up on ladies. "Come Katherine, share a drink with me" Elijah took the bottle from her and refills her glass, handing it back to her.

Katherine was wary but she took the glass. Being near Elijah and alone with him was making her nervous. Downing half the glass she leaned her hip against the wooden bar. She felt her undead heart flutter in her chest as she glanced up at him. He was so tall compared to her, he nearly towered over her when they were side by side. She haw his eyes graze over her entire body and if vampires could blush she would be turning pink right about now.

"Do I truly frighten you Katerina?" he asked suddenly, and she looked back to lock eyes with him. Yes she was afraid, but of herself not of him. She never felt safer then when near the elder vampire.

"I'm Katherine Pierce," giving him a knowing look when he called her her birth name. "I'm a survivor. I'm not afraid." Elijah eyed her and acted like he wanted to say something but caught himself. Katherine downed the rest of her glass and muttered a thank you, attempting to flee back to her room .

The second her tumbler touched the bar she was thrown to the wall by the fireplace , the exact opposite of the door. Elijah had her pinned, her arms above her head as he glowered down at her. His hazel eyes turning darker, a color she dreamed about when she let herself sleep. He was close, too close. Her heart beat frantically in her chest and for the life of her she couldn't calm herself.

"When will you stop running from me, my Katerina?" he whispered softly, his voice deep and raspy as he touched his forehead to her, his eyes locked onto hers.

"You betrayed me Elijah," Katherine's lip trembled almost visibly, she wouldn't let herself get hurt again. She couldn't survive it. "You were giving me to Klaus to break his curse" Elijah's eyes flashed with something as she said it, but his grip only tightened on her wrists.

"I didn't know how much I loved you then Katerina. I wont make that mistake again." Elijah looked deep into her eyes for a moment. Then his lips were on hers and she couldn't resist even for a second. Her lips melted into his and he let go of her wrist, instead his hands braced against the wall beside her, caging her in as he devoured her.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Her hands slipped up his chest to grip onto the lapels of his suit, pulling him closer to her . _I have to stop!... _it felt too good to kiss him after 500 years. Her eyes were closed tight as she moaned softly and it only had him pressing her further into the wall. A few cracks appeared in the plaster with the force of how much he was pressing against her.

"Ugh! Get a room." Stefan said from the open double doors. Instantly Elijah was letting out a snarl that his moment with Katherine ruined now, she was gone in a second, flashing who knows where and away from him. Giving a hateful glare at the Salvatore, who only chuckled and leaned against the door frame. Watching Elijah act like this was refreshing, he had never seen the original so worked up and agitated, ever.

"You have impeccable timing ripper" he snarled out before trying to compose himself and straighten out his suit. Realizing that Katherine had ripped the seem slightly when she pulled on it.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just looking around and heard what sounded like someone breaking through the wall. I wasn't completely wrong" he chuckled and pointed to the slight indent in the wall where Katherine's profile could be seen even in the dark light. Stefan looked over Elijah, noted the smirk as he glanced at the wall and the glint of fire in his eyes. "Shes wild, we both know that."

Elijah looked over at him and Stefan shrugged. It was true, she was ever changing like the wind and no one could hope to tame her. He thought of Elijah and Katherine together and it almost made him chuckle again. He was so business like and uptight while she was free and open minded. The image of a hippie and an accountant came to his mind and he couldn't stop the chuckle that came from his lips.

Suddenly he was thrown into the chairs and crushed the wood beneath him. Elijah was standing over him with a snarl as his lips pulled back to flash his fangs. "Let's get something clear right now Salvatore, Katherine is off limits to you."

Throwing his hands up in surrender. "Trust me, don't want her. Been there done that, ended up dead" Stefan watched as Elijah's fangs receded slowly and he stormed out of the room. Looking around at the mess that he had made when he was thrown Stefan sighed. "Why am I always the one to get thrown into furniture?"

* * *

Caroline lay away early in the morning, the sun hadn't quite risen yet, leaving the sky a dusty purple color with a few splashes of deep orange here and there. She had dreamed of Klaus, of werewolves and of the original wolf. He didn't speak to her, and if he did she didn't remember it.

In her dreams she followed him as a wolf. Running faster and faster and never seeming to go anywhere. Finally she came to a ledge where he was waiting along with another wolf, his black pelt a stark contrast against the bright sunlight in her vision. The moment she reaches both of them, everything shifts and shes left with Klaus and the wolf is gone. Klaus is smiling, and holding out his had for her to take. Then she wakes up before she can take his hand.

Sighing Caroline sits up in bed, pulling the worn Henley to her nose, it long since stopped smelling of Klaus but she couldn't help it. Hiding the old shirt back in her bag she walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. The smell of new orleans hit her full force and she smiled. Walking over to the edge she leaned on the wooden railing and looked over the gardens. Deciding to watch the sunrise as she waited for everyone else to wake up. A few birds chirped as they flew through the vines hanging from the trees around the house.

As Caroline watched the sky fade from blues to bright colors slowly, she felt eyes on her. Looking up and to the left she saw Klaus leaning on his own balcony the next story up. His hip leaning on the railing as he watched her intently. Caroline couldn't help but look over him, he was in black sweats that hung low on his hips and nothing else. Admiring his perfect abs she suddenly realized how little clothing she was wearing herself.

Blushing she tried to pull her silk back over her shoulders. It wasn't much longer than her sleep shorts but it would cover her barely covered chest in the loose tank top she was in. Turning to go back into the room to save herself from more embarrassment she went straight into a hard chest. _Seriously? I have got to stop letting him do that to me!_

Klaus smirked down at her and took a step back, seeing her discomfort but not far enough he couldn't reach out and rub his thumb over her cheek. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

"It's way too early to have this conversation Klaus." Caroline rolled her eyes and hid the blush rising in her cheeks as she tried to shove past him and not lean into his hand. Klaus' hand slid down to her shoulder as she tried to walk away. He pulled her against his chest so she had to look up at him. "Do you mind?"

"I do in fact mind Caroline. You should never turn your back on your alpha love" He whispered that last part into her ear as his other arm came around to turn her. Placing her back flush against his chest. "Every time you turn away from me, it stirs something inside of me and I want to make you submit."

Caroline shivered against him and bit her lip. His lips at her ear were driving her crazy. _Get off me before I do something I regret!_ Klaus had has right arm curved around her waist and his hand on her hip, bracing her against him as his other hand brushed her hair away from her neck.

"Your not my alpha" that was clearly not the right thing to say because his grip only tightened on her and the growl in her ear had her wanting to show her neck. _Wait what? Bare my neck? Am I crazy?_ It was like every bit of her was saying yes do it, while her mind said what the hell?!

"I am the alpha male Caroline, your alpha." he whispered darkly into her neck as he peppered kisses along her soft skin. "We're mates, remember, love?" Caroline had to bite her tongue to keep the moan from escaping her lips. The possessive way he was holding her was making her weak in the knees.

She couldn't take it anymore, letting go and listening to her new instincts she tilted her neck further , baring it out to him. She heard the soft snarl after the sting of his fangs sinking into her flesh. He wasn't taking blood, he was making sure she knew he was in charge. Klaus wolf side flared up and it desperately wanted to make her submit to him. He held her tighter against him and had she been human she would have been crushed beyond reason. He released her just as quickly, making sure her neck was healing . And holding out his wrist in front of her lips.

"Drink sweetheart. I will be gone most of the day." Caroline opened to mouth to protest and ask why but he growled at her again. She huffed out softly and instead of starting a fight she knew she would lose, sunk her fangs into his wrist. Only taking enough to get her through the day. He released her soon after and without a word flashed back to where he came from, closing his balcony doors.

Caroline licked her lips of his blood and sighed , leaning back against the railing. Sunrise forgotten as she fought herself to stay put and not follow him. Turning back to her room she decided to wake Kat from whatever drunken sleep was most likely in and start the day. As Caroline got dressed and made sure there was no blood where Klaus had bitten her on her shoulder, she thought about what he had said. _Wheres he going?_

* * *

In the kitchen the shrill whistle of the tea kettle was sounding and was quickly silenced as Elijah pulled it from the stove and made himself a cup. Not bothering to acknowledge the fact that Stefan was sitting at the large island and reading the paper. Both were on edge around each other from last night. Stefan was worried about getting thrown into even more poor furniture and Elijah just wanted to throw him into said furniture.

Klaus walked in and leaned into the door frame, locking eyes with his brother for a moment. "You're speaking with the witches again today brother?" Elijah nodded slightly.

"They seem to think they have yet another person to hang over our heads." Elijah rolled his eyes and went back to trying to enjoy his morning tea.

"Oh do they now? I have to see this for myself, I may join you brother." Klaus grinned and went to sit by Stefan. "How do you like new orleans so far ripper?" Stefan glared at the name but still looked up.

"So far its a beautiful place Klaus." he noticed the playful glint in Klaus eyes and sighed. "Okay, i know that look too well. What do you want me to do or who do you want me to kill?" Stefan folded the paper back up and waited for an answer as Klaus chuckled softly and smacked him on the back.

"You, Salvatore, aren't known in the city, you can do some spying for me." Klaus look turned serious as he started to explain Marcel and Theirry to Stefan. "I dont care which of them you go to, but becomes friends with them. See what sort of discord is strung out in his followers. Be you, but the one I knew from the twenties." Klaus clapped him on the back again as he walked out of the kitchen. "And stop breaking my chairs!"

* * *

Long brown curls were falling off the floor of the bed, a blanket haphazardly covering up everything but Katherine's feet as she breathed deeply. Caroline watched for a second and smiled, Katherine never slept still. She flopped and rolled until she was in the strangest positions. Grinning she grabbed the blanket and with one tug pulled it off Kat.

Katherine woke with a start as she was rolled onto the floor and fell with a thump in the wadded blanket.

"Caroline!" she snarled and blew the mass of curls from her face but it just made it worse. Caroline's giggling was getting to her and she chuckled softly and swept the hair out of her eyes. Raising an eyebrow up at her.

"Wakey wakey!" Katherine gave her a look and she just giggled out some more. Katherine shook her head at the Young vampire and shooed her out of her room while she got dressed.

Caroline stood by the door the their suite and listened closely, Klaus and Elijah were leaving for the witches for some reason and Stefan was being sent into town. _I thought this was his kingdom? Why does Klaus need Stefan to spy?_ Mentally shrugging, Caroline supposed Klaus would tell her if it was important enough. Then the thought hit her. _Their leaving us alone?_

A huge grin was on her face as she looked up at Katherine when she came out of the bedroom. Katherine raised an eyebrow as she ran a brush through her long hair. "And just what is so funny now Caroline?"

"It seems the boys are leaving the house..." she let Katherine figure the rest out and by the returning smile on her lips, Kat had figured it out.

"Up for some sightseeing?" Kat smirked and grabbed her cell from the table and the both headed toward the balcony. They both knew that you cant go through the front door with two originals and a Salvatore in the house.

So both jumped down in their heels and snuck into the garage. And Caroline knew just which car she would take. Giving a giggle as she grabbed the keys to the camaro, she jumped into the seat and let out a squeal as the top went down easily.

"Were going to get into so much trouble with them." the girls just stared at each other before busting out into laughter and burning out of the garage. Taking the back road so they wouldn't be heard before it was too late and heading into the heart of new orleans.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, and Stefan all heard the tires burning rubber on the pavement, all three of them rushign to the window to see Caroline's blonde hair and Katherine's hand waving in the air as they peeled out of the driveway. Elijah smirked and looked at the rage coming over his brothers face. He couldn't help it and patted his shoulder.

"Perhaps Stefan should follow them?" Klaus snarled at his brother and it only made Elijah snicker.

"This is not funny Elijah!" Klaus growled out at him, while Stefan slowly backed away from the angered hybrid. "she could get hurt!" the statement only made Stefan smile and start to snicker himself.

"You've gotta be kidding me Klaus? She's with Katherine!" he shook his head and went toward the door. "I'll follow them if you want, but i'm pretty sure their fine."

"Marcel doesn't know of her, I want to keep it that way." Klaus started to go after them himself but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"He's right brother, their going to be fine. Caroline is able to take care of herself I believe. Stefan? Make sure they steer clear of Marcel and his men?" an answering nod came form the Salvatore and Elijah looked at his brother again. "Relax Niklaus, we will go talk to the witches and then we can spook the girls . They will be fine with Stefan shadowing them." shaking off Elijah's hand he simply growled out and headed to the door.

"Lets get this over with so I can make sure she doesn't get herself killed. She seems to attract danger at every corner."

* * *

Caroline sighed as the wind blew her hair around her face and neck. New Orleans was an amazing, beautiful place and she couldn't wait to go explore. Pulling the car over her and Katherine stepped into a huge crowd of people. The streets were full and moving every directions. Painters on the sidewalk, bands playing in street corners. The smell of spicy, savory food was everywhere. Spinning in a circle to try and take it all in, she looked at Katherine who was wearing a matching face of excitement.

"I've never really been here before in my life, I spent too long avoiding this state. Its amazing!" Katherine linked her arm with Caroline's and side by side they made they way slowly through the shops and little stalls set every few feet on the sidewalk. "Lets go!"

* * *

Caroline pulled out her phone and grabbed a begrudging Katherine for a selfie and finally got her to smile at the camera. As they stood on the corner, trying to get a hot of where they were. Caroline loved taking pictures, sh had a few dozen flash drive full fo them from where they had traveled over the years. Katherine took a full two years before she let the girl take pictures of her.

Around the corner stood a man wearing gray hat beside a taller dark skinned man. Both ha noticed the shiny new car but it was forgotten when the two girls had stepped out of it. Not girls, vampires. Marcel could see it in the way they moved and looked at everything. _Hmm, new comers? _Clapping his hand over Theirry's back he grinned as his friend.

"Let's go introduce ourselves shall we?" Thierry nodded and watched the two vampires. The blonde was downright gorgeous and the dark haired girl was just as stunning if not more so.

"Thank god for the south." Marcel grinned and nodded as they made their way to the two girls who looked too caught up I their pictures to notice them.

"They do turn out some of the most beautiful southern belles down at they?" they were stopped by large crowd of vacationing college students and had to pause, losing sight of the girls for a moment. By the time Marcel looked back up, the girls were both gone, completely out of sight. Theirry gave him a look as Marcel rubbed his chin. "Clever girls."

They both made their way to where the girls had been and looked around for a moment, neither one could catch sight of them, they had just vanished. "They knew we were watching, had to." giving one last look around before he looked up and locked eyes with one of his trusted day-walkers. They would try and track the girls. No matter how beautiful , you didn't come into his city without a proper welcome and run down of the rules.

* * *

As always thanks for reading! Reviews please!

I do not own TVD or TO

I really hope to see more views and reviews! They are what makes me want to keep writing! I have the next two chapter written but im looking for some feedback before then!


	28. A Hybrid Bite

Well here you go my amazing readers! 6000+ words this time! Good lord! Hope ya'll like it! A huge thanks to my new beta! ElejahMikaelson, who is an absolute sweetheart and great writer and is just so awesome!

Please R &amp; R ! ;D

* * *

Caroline looked once more over her shoulder as they rounded yet another corner in New Orleans. She was now utterly lost. Katherine threw another look around them and listened to make sure that they were the only vamps on the street before she gave Caroline a quick nod to signal they could talk now. Running a hand through her tangled mass of curls Caroline sighed and leant against the brick wall of a restaurant. The smell of gumbo and spices was thick in the air, melding with the humidity and scent of life in New Orleans.

"Why do..." Katherine cut her off by tapping her shoulder and pulling out her phone, quick as a flash she typed something out and the next instant Caroline's phone was buzzing in her pocket as the theme song from Nightmare Before Christmas started playing. Seeing the annoyed expression on Kat's face, Caroline flicked the button to silent and mumbled a sorry out as she opened her text.

-Yes, we're being followed. No, I don't know who they are. Most likely this Marcel guy that the big bad's been on about when he thinks we aren't listening. -

Caroline let out a disgruntled sigh, leaning back on the wall and, while giving the appearance of the two girls being lost in their phones, she sent another text back to Kat.

\- Gotcha. Should we play it safe? Or have some fun? -

\- If anything happens we play the hybrid card. -

Caroline knew that meant that all they needed to do was say the name Klaus and they would be fine.

Looking out of the corner of her eyes, Caroline saw Katherine give her a soft grin, a little twitch of her lips, as she pushed herself off the wall and pocketed her phone. Caroline knew that look, and soon her own face mirrored Kat's as they linked arms and continued to feign ignorant tourists as they made their way back into the crowds.

Katherine kept a watchful eye out for more vampires as they made their way through the mass of people, stopping every few steps to look at an artist or pursue a store window, giggling and laughing and taking pictures with their phones. It was too perfect an act, one they had perfected many years ago. Katherine and Caroline didn't look alike at all, but you get them together and they act as if they are the closest of sisters or friends.

Marcel smirked from a rooftop as he spotted the girls once more. He had been searching for them for the better part of an hour. Whoever they were, they were good (or just really lucky) at hiding. He preferred the former, no one was lucky in _his_ kingdom. His dark eyes lingered on the pretty blonde longer than they did on her brunette friend. He saw her golden tresses and how they bounced as she talked or moved, he watched the way she moved and walked. She was hypnotizing.

"Marcel..." He heard a voice behind him and, without taking his eyes off the girl, he answered.

"What have you got?"

"We're not sure about the blonde, but...the other one...that's Katherine Pierce." Marcel turned around quickly and locked eyes with his underling, he didn't remember his name, some night walker that he had changed a few years back on a whim.

"Are you sure? _The_ Katherine Pierce? You're positive?" This could go either way, Pierce was a force to be reckoned with, one of the oldest vampires still alive. Word was if you made a deal with Katherine Pierce, you would either be a rich man or a dead man. He turned back as the vampire nodded, rubbing over his chin as his mind went haywire.

"What could she want here?" Nearly everyone knew that she was running from Klaus. She hadn't been seen in the south for a few decades, so what was she doing here, now? "Find out who the blonde is."

"We don't know…" The glare from Marcel was enough to make the young vampire cringe and slink back a few steps. "We'll find out..." He flashed away and left Marcel standing on the rooftop with Thierry. The other vampire was watching Marcel as he watched the girls walk along the street. He didn't like the fact that is was Katherine or the fact that she showed up with no warning, in this city. Top it all off with a new baby vampire and this was sure to be bad.

Katherine's eyes darted up to the rooftops and caught the dark skinned man and another vampire watching them. Quickly she tapped Caroline's arm and pulled her into the bar closet to them. Pulling them out of sight and maybe a few more moments to talk about a plan. Caroline sat herself at the middle of the bar and ordered a set a shots as Katherine's gloomed beside her on her right.

"Katherine, come on. Were safe." Katherine's look of annoyance said otherwise. Caroline was still new to hiding form new threats, she wasn't in the mindset that all other vampires are dangerous unless proven otherwise. Glancing around she shot a quick text to Caroline, her fingers roaming over the screen so fast it was a blur.

\- Just don't kill any of them Care, we don't know anything yet. If it's the guy Klaus was talking about then we need to go with it - Katherine shoved her phone into her pocket after locking it and looked around the perimeter of the bar. There were two vampire by the side of each entrance, three at a table in the middle and two at the other end of the bar.._.Shit.._.

Caroline opened her phone, read the text and just put it back as she took her shot and shoved the other one to Kat. Caroline was acting easygoing and carefree, but inside she was getting nervous. Her sense of smell was more intense now and she could scent a multitude of vampire in the bar with them. Getting another round of shots she downed two and glanced at Kat. Coming in this bar was a bad idea, they were trapped if anything went down.

Katherine took her shot and leaned onto the bar in a similar position as Caroline. She was waiting now, this Marcel would show himself sooner or later and Kat preferred sooner. She couldn't help but have a feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she wouldn't tell anyone, but she wished Elijah was here to hover over her and give them his Original death glare. Shaking the thoughts of the elder Original from her mind she took another shot and closed her eyes as the burn set in her throat.

The bar got fractionally quieter, the vampires in the room stopping their conversations as someone walked in. The girls felt the change in the air, though they didn't let it show and keep up their appearance of innocent vampires. Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder in a big show of girliness, something she perfected as a human, and sat up straighter in her barstool. Both girls glanced toward where Marcel was making his way over to them and decided to not give him any attention, moving back to face the bar.

Marcel saw the way that they both completely and utterly ignored his presence, his entrance and, most importantly, him. It fired up an anger in him that he hadn't felt since he first overtook this city. And he'll be damned if he was going to let two females make him feel like that again. Placing a smirk on his face, he clapped his hands together and opened his arms wide as he addressed the vampires in the bar.

"Well now looky here, two vampires, whom I have never met and in my favorite bar!" A few of his day walkers stood up and took places on either side of him as the one and only Katherine Pierce turned around and faced him, inside her head she was scoffing at his immature way of surrounding himself with lackeys.

"Now I know who you are, Katherine Pierce, right?" He gestured to Katherine and she sat up straight. So they knew who she was, great.

"You're correct..." Katherine gestured her head slightly, asking for his name while looking bored as ever leaning back on her stool to lean on the bar ledge.

Marcel chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Marcel and to what do I owe the pleasure of the great Katherine coming to _my_ city?" Caroline's eyes widened only slightly, not enough for anyone to notice as she shipped her whiskey, back turned to the crowd of vampires as if she didn't care. _Hmmmmm..._

Katherine smiled very slightly and raised her glass. "Seeing the sights, having a fun time and breaking hearts. The usual." She quipped and took the shot she had in her hand, lightly slamming the shot glass onto the counter beside her without looking away from the hoard. Her eyes darted around quickly and counted around 10 guys and two girls, all vampires, all blocking the exits.

"I see, well, the city is open to tourists, but if you plan on staying, please, let me know and I'll…" Marcel paused, looking her from head to toe, a sneering creepy smile on his dark lips as he blatantly roamed over her figure with his eyes. The way her hair was spilling over one shoulder in wild disarray, the tight top she was wearing and the designer shorts clinging tightly to her legs. The look he was giving her made her want to vomit and run. "…make some arrangements for a longer stay." He finished, letting the hidden meaning be loud and clear and it disgusted both Caroline and Katherine.

"But I don't believe I know you, sweetheart." He looked over Caroline's figure from the back, the spilling locks over her shoulders, the jean shorts high on her thighs, the way the heels on her feet made her legs seem that much longer. Caroline knew how she looked today, knew the stares and whistles would come, but the way Marcel called her sweetheart… It made a chill roll down her back and a snarl sound from behind her lips. That was Klaus's name for her, not anyone else's...

Caroline turned around in her stool, head held high like Katherine had taught her: if you act like royalty, you can be. So with her best Miss Mystic Falls smile and hair flip she faced the so called 'King of New Orleans'. Looking him over quickly she saw nothing special really, he was tallish, a bit built and looked way too cocky about himself. He reminded her of Tyler and it made her want to rip out his kidneys.

Shoving the murderous thoughts back, she looked him dead in the eye and raised her shot glass towards him. "Caroline." She took the shot and placed the glass on the bar, never looking away. Her new hybrid self was not backing down from his stare, she was taking it as a challenge in the back of her mind and this time she didn't fight her new gut feelings. Klaus wouldn't back down, so why should she?

Marcel's eyebrows raised, at the way she openly defied him without saying anything. Just the way she acted and held herself, it unnerved him. It reminded him of a time long ago when regality was something that only the oldest of vampires could hold in that way. She couldn't be very old, a few decades at most. This baby vampire intrigued him so much.

"Just simply Caroline? Surely you have a last name?" He chuckled softly

"Caroline is all you need to ever know." She smiled and followed Kat as she stood up. Katherine laying down a few large bills, surprising the young blonde bartender, and they turned to leave.

"Well this has just been oh so fun, but we're gonna go now, so...move please?" Caroline asked sweetly, maybe too sweetly, her smile was unnerving some of the daywalkers. They were shifting slightly and some couldn't look her in the eye without a chill running down their spine.

"Yes, I agree, so many bars to drink through, so many sights to see." Katherine smiled back, but hers was less sweet, more demanding, like she had ulterior motive. Katherine took the first step toward the door and half of the vampires were suddenly forming a circle around them.

_Oh joy, bloodshed. _Caroline's mind couldn't help but envisioning the blood spilling from her fingers and fangs as she locked eyes with Marcel. He made her angry with just his presence. She felt the pull of her fangs wanting to drop down from her gums, the tensing in her legs as she got ready to defend herself.

"Ladies, ladies, come now. You just got here, live a little, have a drink on me, enjoy my city." There he went again, _his city_. Something in Caroline was about to snap. This was Klaus's kingdom, not this Marcel guys. She felt almost territorial now, the way he said it.

"Thanks, but no thanks" Caroline went to take another step and was stopped when two more day walkers stood in her way. Glancing at Katherine, she silently asked if she could rip their throat outs.

"Please, stay, I insist." Marcel said and the smile on his face lessened when he saw some sort of glance pass between the two girls. Katherine was known for escaping any situation she was put in. he couldn't let her get away without some information on why she was here. If they weren't going to take his offer he just had to get them into the gardens, it would be a shame too. They were both so pretty to look at.

Marcel lifted a hand and twisted his forefinger to signal for his vampires to circle the girls. Caroline didn't take a step back, she stood her ground, a smirk on her lips. "Come on ladies, please, come with me?" He was asking, but, not really, it was more of a demand. And, well, he didn't know these girls, neither one took orders very well.

"Like hell..." Caroline snarled out nice and low, he eyes shone and burned like blue fire as she stared Marcel down. She glanced at Kat and both got a huge grin on their faces as they began to walk a slow circle in the middle of the vampires.

"Caroline, dear, let's not kill them okay?" Katherine spoke with a slight accent, it was coming out more naturally then it had in ages and Caroline loved the way it sounded.

"But Katherine...I want some blood..."

"We have to be nice to the 'King' of New Orleans." They both started to chuckle softly and by the look of anger and annoyance on his face they were getting to him.

"I _am_ the king, and there _are_ _rules_, and you ladies are walking on a very thin line." He growled out, keeping his composure as best he could.

Katherine simply smirked and flashed over to break the neck of two of his day walkers, throwing their bodies down like nothing and appearing a second later right where she had been just a short moment before. Meanwhile Caroline slashes her new claws over one of the men's chests and broke the neck of one of the girls that was part of the group.

Caroline locked eyes with Marcel as she licked the blood from her claws, smiling sickeningly sweet as Katherine went to knock another one down. Caroline's eyes flashed molten gold for just a moment, but it was enough for Marcel to take a step back and whisper an order for his vampires to fall back. Only three were left standing, one was led in a pool of blood from Caroline's claws and the others littered the floor with their necks broken.

"You see, _Marcel_," she said his name with annoyance, "We're not going anywhere with you, you don't tell us what to do, we're kinda bad with authority figures, we don't tend to take being ordered around very well." She smiled and walked towards him, wiping the leftover blood on his shirt, something that Klaus had done dozens of times to those he thought less of. Marcel grabbed her wrists and Caroline let loose a snarl that only a wolf should be able to emit. Her second set of fangs dropped and she snapped her teeth at his wrists. Marcel dropped her hands and jumped back a few feet in shock.

Caroline didn't stop there, she bit into Thierry's and Diego's necks as viciously as she could without ripping out their jugular, she wanted them awake for the venom to work through them faster.

"You're a hybrid..." Marcel said as he ran to his two closest vampires and checked on their marred necks. "How is that possible I thought...I thought they didn't exist?"

"Well you see..."Caroline laughed softly and Katherine shook her head slightly, running her fingers through her hair. "There's no cure for a hybrid bite...soooo…"

Marcel watched them go, he couldn't do anything if there was no cure. He'd find a way, he'd get all of the witches on the task of finding a cure.

The blonde smiled and linked arms with Katherine. "I think some shopping is in order, I'm bored..." She pouted at Kat and they started to walk out.

"We can't have a bored Caroline on our hands!" Katherine mocked slightly and rolled her eyes, pulling her out of the bar, they were both keeping up the charade a bit, but honestly both of them were weak in the knees and ready to go home. Outside of the bar they ran as fast as their vampire speed could take them and found the car and sped back to the compound as fast as humanly possible in the car.

* * *

Klaus grumbled and looked at his phone for the hundredth time in about 20 minutes. Mumbling about careless mates and females in general. And Elijah just couldn't keep the smirk off his face the entire car ride back to the compound. He hadn't seen his brother so flustered over someone in his entire life and it made him happy that it wasn't hate and vengeance on his mind.

Throughout the entire ride he thought that Niklaus would have been angrier over the witches not showing up than the girls having some fun in the city. That intrigued Elijah already. The witches were always ready and waiting for them, never late. Of course he didn't really care at this point. They were more or less powerless now. He had insisted that his younger brother stay with him and that the girls could handle themselves and if they got into any trouble, they would tell them. _Hopefully..._

Before he even made it to a complete stop, Klaus was out of the car and making his way to the house. The convertible was parked, somewhat haphazardly, in the driveway and the top was still down. Thinking they must be back already, he tossed the car keys to the gardener who was trimming the bushes along the steps and made his way into the house.

"What do you mean you met Marcel?" Klaus's booming voice was heard from the lounge. Flashing his way to the room he was met with quite a sight. Caroline and Katherine were both sitting on lounge chairs with half full bottles of liquor in their hands. Slightly disheveled, Katherine looked no less than perfect. As he locked eyes with her, she shook her head signaling she was fine.

Klaus was standing over Caroline's chair slightly, his hands on the arm rests, holding them in tight grip as he cornered her into the piece of furniture. He was about to intervene when he saw the dried blood on her delicate hands and wrists and the speckled spray of it on the front of her camisole.

"Relax, Mikaelson, we saw him, we ran, we kept up appearances. But then he tried to corner us and obviously that didn't work well for him. Seeing as Care-Bear here went all hybrid and bit two of his men." She beamed at Caroline who in return smiled from under Klaus's gaze happily. Ignoring the hybrid hovering over her.

"You bit Marcel's men?" Elijah asked as Klaus released the chair and started pacing in the middle of the room. "Niklaus, this could work in your favor. He is unaware that your blood is the cure." He watched as Klaus slowed in his steps and a small smile ran over his lips.

"Caroline, you may have made this a bit easier without realizing it, sweetheart." Caroline's cheeks warmed as he called her sweetheart, it felt so right to hear it from him and she ducked behind her bottle to hide the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks.

Composing herself she sat up straighter and smiled over at Katherine, but her smile soon faded. "Something felt off about him, he kept calling this his city and it felt so wrong. I sort of felt territorial about it and then he called me sweetheart and it just..." Caroline shuddered as if she had walked into a spider web. "I didn't like the vibe I got from him and I followed my gut."

Elijah rubbed his china and locked eyes with Klaus. If she bit two of his men then Marcel needed the cure. Marcel didn't know the cure was Klaus's blood. Marcel also didn't know that Klaus was in town and he also didn't know that Stefan was in town. Marcel also had no clue the curse had been broken.

"Perhaps if the Salvatore boy went into town tonight and made it known that he knows what the cure is to a hybrid bite…" Elijah started, but Klaus finished for him.

"Marcel will want to find me and heal his lackeys. And I have an in to Marcel's circle." He smirked and looked over at his Caroline, she was so bloody brilliant and didn't even realize it. "Where did you bite them, Caroline?"

"The neck, here and here." She pointed to just under the chin and then the curve where neck meets the shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, the closer to the heart, the shorter time window we have for this plan to work." He grabbed her shoulder gently and gave a soft shake. "You have just made this so much easier, love." He smiled at her for a second before he let his face go into 'war mode', as Caroline called it and he walked out of the room to go think more about his plans.

The room was silent for a few moments and Elijah watched how Katherine poked at Caroline's knee with her foot and the blonde girl huffed softly before she sat up straighter, mimicking the regal pose that Katherine had by instinct and birth. The blood that was flecked on her skin and hands didn't take away from her beauty, but simply enhanced it. She was truly becoming a good match for Klaus in his eyes.

"Forgive Niklaus, when he gets a scheme in his head, it seems to become all that he can think about, but are you alright?" Not once did Klaus ask if they were alright, simply yelled, figured out something in his favor and left and Elijah had seen a tiny bit of happiness leave Caroline's face as Niklaus had left the room. She was smitten with the bond they shared.

"I'm fine, thank you. It was actually a bit fun, but that guy gave me the creeps." Caroline shuddered again and stood up. "The scent of this blood is driving me nuts, I gotta clean up." She set her bottle down, thought about it for a moment before she picked it back up and headed toward the suite for a long bubble bath.

Drinking slowly from the bottle, Caroline made her way up the staircase and toward her wing of the house. It was strange to think of it that way, but right at the same time. She hadn't had much that was hers in a long time. Glancing at the walls, she looked over the paintings and pictures, peeking into rooms that were open as she made her way to her suite. Caroline wasn't really in a hurry, just moving along, thinking about the confrontation with Marcel earlier. The guy really did give her the creeps and she wanted nothing more than to steer clear of him.

In truth, Caroline's first reaction once she had seen Klaus earlier, was to run into his arms, but he had beat her to it by enclosing her in the chair. His closeness was enough to have had her biting the inside of her cheek. His scent had enveloped her, thick and heavy with the smell of alpha and anger. Caroline had just wanted to nuzzle into his neck and breathe him in. Shaking her head, she tried to clear it of the thoughts of the Original, she finally reached her room and froze, hand midair as she reached for the door knob.

Think of the devil and he may come. She felt his presence before his scent hit her full force. Turning her head to the side she saw him there, behind her. Curly blonde hair was glinting in the last rays of sunlight from the window, the side of his face shadowed gently opposite the bright light. His features were soft as he looked at her, his pools of green gleaming at her. The way he looked at her had Caroline blushing, a soft pinky and rose tint on her cheeks.

Klaus walked over to her and reached up, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. His fingertips lingered on her cheek. She gently leant into his touch without thinking, it felt so natural to accept his affections now. His fingertips lingered for a moment longer before they trailed down to her neck and toward her chest, over the speckles of blood lingering on her lily pale skin.

"You're sure you're alright love?" He whispered gently, his voice soft, low and husky. It shook her to the bone and she numbly nodded up at him.

"They had it coming." She answered, closing her eyes against his touch. Klaus' hands had come up to cup her face softly and tilt her head up so that she would look up at him.

"I'm sure they did, and had I been there, they would be far worse off for even thinking of coming near you." His voice dropped even more and his tone filled with anger and possessiveness. "They don't know you're mine, but they will soon, love, and then they'll never touch you again." His eyes turned stormy with conviction and he pulled Caroline against him suddenly, his hold tightening around her shoulders and waist.

Caroline caught herself, wrapping her arms around his middle, unsure if he would react badly to her touch. But his hold tightened just a bit more, surprising the hybrid at his own actions. Before she could get too comfortable, he released her, but didn't step away.

"I'm proud of you Caroline. I'm sorry I missed seeing you in action." Caroline smiled proudly at his words.

"I've learned to fend for myself, I'm a big bad vampire remember?" She punched his arm playfully, just seeing the smile on his face made her grin from ear to ear. It was gorgeous on him.

Klaus chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Goodnight, Caroline." He leaned over and lightly kissed her temple. Caroline closed her eyes at the feeling of warmth coursing through her veins and then he was gone.

"You'd think he would be able to walk normally for a change..." She grumbled to herself softly and then she went in search of a nice, hot, relaxing bubble bath.

* * *

That left Elijah and Katherine alone together. For the first time since their kiss the night before. Glancing at the wall, Katherine noted that it had been repaired from being crushed and cracked and the furniture had been replaced. She didn't look at Elijah, refused to acknowledge that he was there until he was above her, leaning down to cage her against the chair like Klaus had done earlier with Caroline.

"Elijah, stop…" Katherine couldn't help but look up and once she did she was lost in those eyes of his, the bottle slipped from her grasp, Elijah caught it easily and, without sparing it a glance, he set it down on the table next to them.

"I cannot, not when it comes to you, my Katerina..." The way her name rolled off of his tongue had her heart pounding and the blood rushing loudly through her ears. She leant up and her lips crashed onto his in a deep, breathtaking kiss. Her mind was screaming at her to stop but she couldn't, he tasted so wonderful. His lips crushed against hers bruisingly and he pushed her further into the chair.

Katherine sighed against his, surprisingly soft, lips and her arms came up, without any conscious thought, to wrap around his neck. She pulled the Original closer to her as her lips molded against his. Elijah reversed their positions so that he was sat in Katherine's place on the chair and she moved to straddle his lap. His hands came up to cup the sides of her face and they tangled in her hair as he pulled her lips against his.

It was a few long moments before Katherine was able to find the presence of mind to pull her lips away from Elijah's and she panted into the room as his lips trailed down her chin and onto her throat. "Elijah, what are we doing?" She murmured quietly as he continued to lave at the soft skin of her neck.

"Something we should have done long ago, my love." His lips didn't leave Katherine's neck as he spoke and a shiver wracked her slim frame as she felt his lips move against her olive skin. Her hands gripped the lapels of his suit jacket and she crashed her lips back to his as she began to push the jacket from his shoulders. Elijah's hands left her body briefly as he shrugged off the jacket that Katherine had undone.

She set about unbuttoning the dress shirt that he wore as his hands slipped under the hem of her top and his thumbs ran in small circles on the bare skin of her hips. Katherine had half of the buttons on his shirt undone and his tie torn off when Elijah began to lift the top she was wearing.

"Hey, Klaus, I got your-" Stefan froze when he saw what was happening before him and his eyes widened in shock. A growl rumbled in Elijah's chest and he turned to glare at the young Salvatore in the doorway. Katherine gasped and shot from his lap, moving to stand on the other side of the room with inhuman speed. Stefan gulped when Elijah fixed a glare on him and slowly stood from the lounge chair.

"This makes two occasions that you have interrupted us," Elijah was suddenly inches from the young vampire and he glowered down at him, the only thing keeping him from tearing his heart from his chest was that his Katerina held a certain fondness for the boy, "I would advise you to refrain from making it a third." Stefan nodded jerkily. "Trust me, I don't fancy meeting any more furniture."

Katherine scoffed behind them and shook her head before she ran her fingers through her brunette locks to try and neaten them from where Elijah's hands had ran through them. Her breathing was slightly labored and she was still trying to come down from the intense desire that had riddled her mind beforehand.

As Stefan turned and left the room in search of Klaus, Elijah turned back to his Katerina, frowning when he saw that she had taken hold of the bottle of liquor he had placed on the table. She took a large gulp from the glass bottle before she went to walk past the Original.

He gently took a hold of her upper arm as she brushed past him and pulled her back around to face him, their chests touching. "Why do you refuse to allow us to be together, my Katerina?" She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I can't let myself go there, Elijah, I can't let us go there. You broke my heart once before, Elijah, I won't let that happen again, not now that I have Caroline to think about." She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked from the room, swallowing another mouthful from the bottle of liquor she held. Elijah watched and let out a low growl of frustration as she walked away. He didn't follow, she could very bolt if he continued tonight.

* * *

Stefan hurriedly looked for Klaus and for once thought he the less scary of the original brothers. That in itself was a scary thought. As he made his way down the halls, he thought he was going towards Klaus' study. Using his weaker vampire senses he scented the original inside the next door luckily and knocked this time. Absolutely refusing to walk in on anther tryst in the Miklaeson home.

A gruff "come in" came from the other side. As Stefan peeked in he saw Klaus at a slightly too large oak desk with his fingers entwined and resting against his lips. His green eyes were glazed over as if he was looking too far ahead and at nothing at all.

"I snooped around town until some of the daywalkers you talked about showed up. They brought me to Marcel and he told me the rules." Stefan sat down in the chair across from Klaus' desk and slumped back slightly.

"and what pray tell are these rules he has told you?" Klaus asked him as he leaned back in his own chair and ran a hand over his scruffy cheek. He really needed to save soon.

"Don't cause a scene. Don't kill any of his walkers. Don't talk to the witches and no magic. Don't kill the locals. That's basically it, short version anyways. He kepy going on and on about how it was all his and how I should respect his city. Honestly? He came off as pretty pompous." Stefan watched as Klaus chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes that does seem like him. He hasn't changed any rules then since the witches are all but gone. Interesting. Did he seem on edge?"

"Yeah, actually. He was fidgety and kept looking back at two guys at the back of the bar. They looked like you bit them." Stefan raised his eyebrows a bit and watched in bewilderment as Klaus smiled wide.

"It seems as though Caroline has quite the set of teeth and claws on her." Klaus let that sink in, the bond he shared with Caroline was beating between them and he felt her growing stronger, changing with every day. She was nearly a full blown hybrid and it fascinated him how she could go through it without so much as batting an eye.

Stefan looked at him for a second before shaking his head and laying it back on the chair. Blowing his breath out in a long sigh. "Well I could have told you that. She's a spit fire that's for sure." Klaus nodded in agreement.

"That she is. Now, I want you to go back into that bar , weasle it out of him about what happened to his cohorts. We know but he doesn't. I want you to let it slip that you've seen those wounds before and know how to cure them." Klaus had a mischievous look in his eyes as he grinned over at the Salvatore. It had been a long time since he felt an camaraderie with Stefan and it felt good.

"Then he tries to find you to heal his guys, genius." Stefan smiled back at Klaus and unknowingly felt the same flash of friendship run through him.

"Of course Stefan, it's my plan. Not one of yours." He laughed, a short little bark but it was genuine enough that Stefan felt the meaning behind it. Without another word he left to go back into the city and find Marcel again and hopefully get him drunk.


	29. Some Sorely Needed Girl Time

Well here's another installment guys! Love my new beta, ElejahMikaelson! So without another minute. Here you go!

* * *

Katherine went to search for Caroline once she got back to their shared suite. She didn't need her advanced hearing to hear the bathtub being filled with water. Making her way over to the door, she rapped it lightly with her knuckles and, hearing a muffled call of her name, she opened it a bit.

"Are you in yet?" She called, wanting to make sure that Caroline was at least in the tub before she barged in.

"Yeah, and please tell me you brought some alcohol, I'm all out." Was the blonde's reply, Katherine smiled to herself as she walked in. She found that bubbles were flowing over the side of the tub and onto the black, marble flooring. Caroline was chin deep in the white froth, with her head leaning on her shoulder. An empty whiskey was bottle on the floor on its side, along with a wine bottle that she had found God knows where.

Kat waggled the bottle she was holding in her hand and nodded, she leant her hip against the dark counter and sighed, handing the bottle over to Caroline, who grabbed it and chugged a good portion of the amber liquid.

"Hey! Share, missy!" Katherine growled out and grabbed the bottle back as she slumped down the counter and sat on the floor, legs splayed out in front of her. She took a deep gulp and ran a hand through her mussed curls, her fingers getting caught in a few stray tangles. A shiver running over her spine as she remembered how Elijah's hand had threaded into her hair so possessively, minutes before.

Caroline closed her eyes and leant back, into the bubbles, the only sounds in the room were the soft pops and crackles of the millions of the tiny things popping as more are formed. Both girls sat in a comfortable silence, each almost wallowing in their own little worlds, thinking of ways to talk about what was going through their minds.

Letting out a deep sigh Katherine picked at her nails, perfectly manicured and painted - as always. "Care...do you love Klaus?"

The question was so sudden, yet it wasn't unexpected, coming from her best friend. Caroline sat up some in the bath, to where her shoulders were slightly visible. "You know the answer, Kat….you always have." Her blue eyes locked with Katherine's dark ones and the elder vampire saw it. Deep in the blondes light eyes, the adoration and love she held for the hybrid was so strong it made her heart beat faster in her chest and her veins run hot with liquid fire.

"I can't help the way I feel about him. I fought it for so long, for the sake of the others, who didn't notice the effort. Then when I had to run from him….all because of that stupid wolf slut..." Caroline paused in her little rant to let out a vicious snarl, stunning herself and Katherine into silence for a moment before bursting out into a fit of soft giggles.

"The bond is really there, isn't it?" Caroline nodded in response to Kat's query and she ran a wet hand over her face as she let out a sigh.

"It's like...it's like I can feel him ….I could always tell when he was near me – even before. The way the air shifts and then his scent hits me like a ton of bricks and I don't know what to do. When he isn't here...I feel him, it's like a...a rope tied between us and the further away he is, the more I want to yank that rope and bring him back to me." She laid her head back and reached over the side of the tub for the bottle.

"I can almost feel him, his emotions I guess you could say. But just barely. Like earlier, when he got angry and went into 'hybrid king mode'. I felt that ripple of anger course through me, but only for a second. It's almost like he's blocked off from me, like the bond isn't fully there yet? I don't know..." Katherine watched as Caroline took long gulps from the bottle, wincing and shaking her head as the burn coursed down her throat.

"You don't want to break it? You know you're going to be tied to _Klaus_ right? The Hybrid? The _Original_ hybrid? Big bad?" She was curious to know, Caroline wanted to be with Klaus; Katherine knew the girl loved him, though, why she did, she didn't quite understand. But to want to be bound to him, for like...ever? Wasn't that too much?

Caroline had a small smile on her lips and she opened her eyes to look at her friend, eyes filled with what looked like hope. "I know who he is, what sort of monster he has become since his creation. I accept what he is, just like I've accepted what I am. But I will not deny that he puts me first. He protects me and will lay down his own life for me if the time ever came. I won't be second best anymore, I want to be his queen. He promised to be my last, and I want him to start that promise now."

A smiled graced Kat's lips as she took the bottle back and raised it up. "I'll drink to that. You deserve to be put first and it's about damn time that ass gets in gear and sticks to his word." She leant her head back onto the counter and stared up at the ceiling. Going through her own mind was happiness that Caroline was finally getting a chance at that, happiness. But thoughts and visions of Elijah clouded it.

"Kat? What's going on with Elijah and you?" Caroline asked her, she looked over and found her sitting in the tub with a face that most children get when they ask why the sky is blue. A deep groan of frustration left Katherine's lips and she pressed the balls of her palms into her eyes, forcing the bad, naughty thoughts out of her mind and failing miserably.

"I honestly don't know. I promised myself I couldn't be that girl again. The one who gets used and gets her heart torn out for the sake of love. But, being here. Spending every day in this house, knowing he's just around the corner. It's making it so hard to put up a fight. I don't know how much longer I can resist him…"

Caroline couldn't help but want to giggle softly, she had never seen Katherine so flustered about anyone before, it was kind of cute to see her so vulnerable. "Girl, I know this sounds really gooey, especially coming from me, but...give him another chance. I've seen the way he looks at you, and, newsflash, he has the hot's for Petrova girls" Caroline snickered as Katherine shot her a death glare, obviously it didn't work on her because it just made her giggle harder, causing the bubbles to splash over some.

"I just...I'm afraid to let him in again Caroline….I can't go through the hurt and betrayal, not from him. Not again…" She closed her eyes and hid under her dark tresses, embarrassed at being so open with her feelings.

"That's a big part of love, Kat...you have to put yourself out there again. And if your heart is broken, you pick up the pieces, stick yourself back together with glue and then do it all over again..." She spoke softly to Katherine and her blue eyes showed a world of hurt in a glance. Suddenly Katherine saw yet again how strong this baby vampire was.

"You know, you're far too wise for your years, Care-Bear." Caroline smiled brightly and shook her head a bit.

"Nah, I'm just smarter than most think." She threw a wink at Kat and giggled softly, the sound like soft chiming bells that made Katherine smile and shake her head softly.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Stefan walked through the streets of New Orleans, taking in the sights and the smells of the city. He felt free, alive. He didn't even care that he was doing things for Klaus. He didn't have his brother or Elena or even Bonnie or Jeremy's lives hanging over his head - forcing him to do right and save people's lives. People's lives that he honestly only cared about because of Elena. He was free, he had found his only real friend (Caroline) and he was away from all the drama that was Elena Gilbert and her life.

Walking through the alleys, he listened for the signs that he was being watched and followed. Sure enough, he heard two figures landing behind him and he couldn't help but smile, hiding the amusement, he turned around to face them.

"Where's a good place for a drink around here?" He feigned innocence as he gestured to the multiple neon signs littering the street they were on.

"Rousseau's is a great place, here, we'll take you there." The man on Stefan's left pointed down the alley. As he turned and let them guide him through the streets, towards the bar, they tried to corner him. He knew they were taking him to Marcel, since he hadn't broken any of his silly rules, someone had to be suspicious of the fact that the girls and he showed up on the same day.

He followed the two guys into a somewhat crowded bar and, instead of going to a table, they motioned for him to go upstairs. Raising an eyebrow, Stefan just went with it, if he ran now, they would be really suspicious of him and he needed to clear that up fast. Going up the steps, he went into a room full of vampires, daywalkers and Marcel standing over two figures laying on gurney type beds.

Marcel looked up and locked with Stefan, searching for some signal that he knew what this was or that he was behind it. "Stefan Salvatore, glad you could make it." Gone was the friendly attitude he had displayed earlier that day. He was far too worried about what was going on with his top two guys.

Looking over one of the vampires laying down, Stefan could see how far the venom had already spread through them. Caroline had bitten both men right on the neck, so it was slow going, but, by now, they would soon be going insane and retching any blood they could manage to take down. Glancing at the look on Marcel's face, he didn't know what the bite was doing or what it would do.

"Whoa, Marcel, what's going on?" Stefan feigned ignorance and stepped closer, acting curious about why they were sick. Marcel let out a low hiss and pushed Stefan away, he held up his hands in quick surrender.

"Whoa!"

"Did you do this? Send Katherine Pierce here and that little blonde hybrid? Into _my kingdom_?" Stefan looked taken aback and shocked. "What the hell is this? It's killing my guys. What the hell did the blonde do to them?"

"Hybrid?" Stefan shook his head and ran his hands over her face. "Your guys got bit by a hybrid? A blonde hybrid? About…yay tall?" He held out his hand, gauging Caroline's height in heels and Marcel nodded. "That would be Caroline, I haven't seen her in ages, or Katherine, but I do know this, if Caroline bit your guys, they're good as dead without the cure."

Marcel glared at Stefan, waiting for an explanation as to why he knew the girls and what the hybrid cure was. "We'll talk about how you know those two she-vamps later, right now, I want you to tell me what the cure is." Stefan didn't say anything and Marcel glared at him, slamming his hand onto one of the men's beds. "Well? Get on with it and tell me!" Marcel bellowed.

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It's better to let them die...than to get _him_ involved…." He let that sink in, making it sound as if they were talking about wanting to conjure the devil himself. Marcel leaned in close, standing a few good inches taller than the Salvatore as he stared him down.

"If you want the cure, fine, but you have to call the devil himself. You have to call Klaus Mikaelson…." He watched as Marcel froze in place for a moment, noticed how many of the vampires in the room hushed and tensed up. Klaus evoked fear in these men. Good, Stefan thought.

The so called 'king of New Orleans' sat back in a chair and grumbled and growled to himself. So Stefan continued speaking. "Klaus is the Original Hybrid, his blood is the only cure for werewolf and hybrid bites. Trust me, I know it's hard to considering you don't know me, but trust me. I've ran into Klaus before, had to beg for his blood to save myself on more than one occasion…and I can't stand him." Stefan lied through his teeth, showing all the pent up hate he should have had for Klaus, but didn't anymore.

Marcel saw the hate in this vampires eyes and he saw himself. Hating the Original for what he had done to him, though he didn't know what had happened to make Stefan hate him so much, but he didn't care. "I don't give rat's ass about what happened between you and my sire, all I care about is how we heal my guys...so if I have to call him up...I'll do it..."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Soft footfalls were heard inside of Elijah's room. He was pacing back and forth, his hair a mess, seemingly as though he'd been running his hands through it all day. His suit jacket was long since discarded and draped over the back of a chair. His dress shirt had been plucked out of his suit pants on one side and was hanging over his hips as he paced. He was truly a mess and it was all Katherine's fault.

They had been having such a good moment in the lounge, he could still feel her velvet lips against his and the way she fit so perfectly in his lap as he kissed her. She'd been about to give in to him, he was sure of it, but _Stefan_ had interrupted them.

Elijah shook his head slightly and sighed, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to neaten his ruffled hair. He sat in his armchair and took a sip from the glass of scotch he had taken up with him after Katerina had practically ran away.

He had heard her go up to see her young friend and Niklaus's mate – Caroline – but, with everything in him, he'd managed to stop himself from listening in on their conversation, in an attempt to give them some privacy. Elijah heard footsteps approaching his room and sighed softly as his door opened. He knocked back the rest of his drink and glared at his little brother.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Niklaus?"

"Yup, can't say it ever appealed to me." Niklaus sat on the end of Elijah's bed and grinned at his exasperated state. "What's got you in such a foul mood?" Elijah frowned at him and shrugged slightly. "I am hardly in a 'foul mood' as you so eloquently put it. Besides, I am sure you heard what happened with Katerina."

Klaus scoffed and shook his head slightly as he revealed a bottle of scotch that he had hidden behind his back. "Of course I heard, that's why I brought this." One side of Elijah's lips quirked slightly and he handed his glass to his younger brother. Klaus took it and uncapped the scotch before pouring some into Elijah's glass and handing it back to him. Elijah gratefully accepted the glass and took a mouthful as Klaus swallowed some directly from the bottle.

"Well? Have you come to ridicule me for caring so much?"

Klaus shrugged and drank some more of the alcohol he was holding. "Of course not. While I do find it amusing, I care about Caroline much in the same way. I'm here to offer you some advice, more or less." Elijah raised an incredulous eyebrow and let out a breathy scoff. "You offer me advice? What _has_ this world come to?"

Klaus smirked at him and raised the glass bottle in a mock salute. "I know, I know…Shocking!" He took another large gulp from the bottle and held it out to his brother, noticing that his glass was nearly empty. Elijah finished off his glass and held it out for his brother to fill it up. Klaus obliged before settling back on Elijah's bed and grinning deviously at him. "I happen to have overheard a rather interesting conversation between Caroline and Katherine."

Elijah frowned at his brother reproachfully upon hearing his admission and sighed. "You shouldn't have listened in on them. We should at least attempt to respect their privacy, brother."

Niklaus silently raised an eyebrow and shrugged, leaning back against one of the posts on Elijah's bed. Neither of them said anything for a few long moments, during which, Elijah sipped from his glass of scotch and Klaus drank directly from the glass bottle he was holding. After a few minutes of silence passed Elijah bit his bottom lip and sat up straight as he looked to his younger brother.

"What did they say?"

The Hybrid grinned deviously and chuckled lowly as he held up the bottle in a silent salute. "Well, confusing as girl talk is…I got the general gist that she – Katherine that is - cares about you and she's finding it harder and harder to resist you…" Klaus waggled his eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a small smile from his older brother. "Anyway, she basically said that she doesn't want to be betrayed again and that she doesn't want to get hurt by you…again."

Elijah grimaced at the reminder and shook his head slightly, fiddling with the glass in his hands. "I have no desire to hurt her, Niklaus. Not after last time. The guilt of what I did her…" Elijah trailed off, shaking his head, unable to continue.

Klaus watched him silently for a moment before he sighed and nodded slowly. "I get it." At Elijah's incredulous glance, the blonde shrugged slightly and smirked at him. "I do, you seem to forget that I'm in the same boat with Caroline…"

Elijah scoffed slightly and frowned at his brother. "Your situation with Miss Forbes is nothing alike to my situation with Katerina." Klaus shrugged slightly and smiled at his brother. "I know, but I had to find something to compare it to."

Elijah glared at him and reached forward, snatching the bottle of scotch from his brother's hands. Completely and utterly exasperated, he bypassed filling his tumbler in order to take a large drink directly from the bottle. He sighed and watched his brother in silence for a moment as he fiddled with the neck of the liquor bottle. "I don't know what to do about this entire mess, Niklaus."

The blonde shrugged and looked at his brother for a moment before he got a small smirk on his face and raised a devious eyebrow. "She said that she's having trouble resisting you. So show her what she's missing." Elijah shook his head and shot to his feet, beginning to pace the length of his bed. "I cannot. If I go to her now, I fear she may leave, for good."

"So don't actually go to her."

Elijah's head whipped around to look at his brother and he watched him inquisitively. "What, exactly, are you suggesting I do, Niklaus?" The man in question shrugged and gave his brother a smile that guaranteed he had some sort of scheme cooking up. "I'm not suggesting anything, brother. I'm merely reminding you that you're an Original vampire and that you can get inside people's heads. I'm also telling you that there's no reason to let that particular talent go to waste."

A small smile curved Elijah's lips at what his little brother was suggesting. Although he did have his reservations about invading his Katerina's privacy, he needed her. He needed her more than he was concerned with invading her mind and private thoughts.

Niklaus smiled back at his older brother and stood from his place on the end of Elijah's bed. He patted Elijah's shoulder and grinned at him as he walked past, towards the door. The blonde paused by the wooden door with his hand on the doorknob. He turned back to his brother and tilted his head at him curiously.

"You really love her. Don't you?"

The brunette watched his brother silently for a long moment before he nodded slowly, a small smile curving his lips. "Yes, brother, I really do…"

Klaus smiled at him and there was another moment of silence before he opened the door. On the other side he was greeted by, none other than, Katherine, with her fist raised in the motion of knocking had the door been there. She quickly dropped her hand, running it through her hair instead. "I was hoping I could talk to Elijah, but if you guys are busy…" She gestured to the two men, taking note that Elijah had appeared behind his brother.

Klaus raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at the flustered doppelgänger. "It's no matter, love, I was just leaving." He brushed past the brunette, leaving her facing Elijah. He stared at her intently, not saying anything, hardly moving. Katherine stared at him in silence for a moment before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter; it can wait."

She turned away from Elijah and began to walk away before she felt Elijah's hand close around her upper arm and hold her in place. Katherine took a small breath to calm herself down before she turned back to face the Original. He was already armed with a smile that made her go weak in the knees and he tilted his head towards his room.

"Nonsense. Come on in."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Books and grimoires were piled on every surface of the room and bed. Stacks and stacks of them, leaning and looking as though they could topple over at any given moment. Candles were strewn about - on top of the books, chairs, dressers and the floor - all surrounding the old witch as she closed yet another ancient tome and set it aside.

The old witch had been looking for any clues about this mating bond for nearly two days non-stop. Finding very little help from the books, she was growing a bit worried. Klaus would want some answers and if she couldn't give them to him, her life may very well be on the line.

As she sat back and rubbed at the aches forming in her shoulders and neck, Alauna thought about Caroline Forbes. The poor girl was now tethered for eternity to the devil incarnate. Though, looking back, she remembered how Klaus had protected her against and would protect her against whatever may come. She brightened up the room just with her presence. No, perhaps this bond was for the better. Caroline grounded him.

The soft rumble coming from her stomach told Alauna that she had been in this room for far too long without anything to eat. Getting up, her old bones cracking and popping back into place as she moved, she walked toward the heavy wood door of her room.

She hadn't paid much attention to the house other than the fact it had for too much grandeur about it for her own tastes. She would take her homey, run down house in the bayou over this any day. But she couldn't not appreciate the dark wood or the shining floors or the paintings on the wall, nor the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which most likely had real crystals hanging from it.

It took her a moment or two to find out where the kitchen was, but, once she found it, she was relieved to see that it wouldn't take her hours to traverse the hallways. She quickly found the pantry and searched for some sort of tea. The Originals were English, they had to have tea, right?

Klaus watched from the large open doorway as the old witch tried to get something off of the high shelf, flashing over to her, he took the box down before she would hurt herself. Witches may be powerful, but age did a number on any human body. Alauna smiled and attempted to take the box from the hybrid.

"Please, allow me." Klaus had the tea kettle on the stove filled with water in a few short seconds. Watching vampires move that way was always a treat for Alauna. How fast they could move if they didn't think about human speed fascinated her.

She nodded her thanks and took a seat at the breakfast nook, folding her small hands together in front of her and waited. She could feel the questions he had for her brewing behind his lips and simply waited patiently for him to finish.

Taking a seat across from the witch, Klaus leant back and rested his head on the back of the chair. His normally cocky smirk had faded, and, in front of this witch, he showed some of his human side that only Caroline had seemed to bring out in him.

Alauna smiled softly and averted her eyes, looking instead at her hands and fiddling with the rings on her fingers gently. "Speak, Klaus, and I will answer what I can."

He let out a soft chuckle and rubbed his hands over his face as he sat up a bit straighter. "When will she transition fully?" Alauna was slightly taken aback. Out of all the things he could have asked, he asked this one? She took a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"From what I have learned, which isn't much at all form the grimoires, once both of you accept the bond." from the look on Klaus' face, she knew. Klaus wasn't accepting the bond between him and Caroline fully yet, but why? "It should hit full force and be complete. She's going to be just like you in strength and power, dangerous."

Klaus had an odd feeling of pride at the thought of Caroline being stronger. She could protect herself better. But what did the witch mean? Both accepting the bond?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The water had long since ran cool and Caroline still sat in the water. Bubbles that had covered the tub and spilled over the edge, were reduced to little bits of foam dotted about here and there, still trying to stay happy and bubbly. Her blonde locks were starting to fall from the pins in her hair and were quickly becoming a nuisance as she sighed softly and tried to ignore the cold seeping into her body.

Kat had left her alone in the bathroom quite some time ago and she had been alone with her thoughts for far too long. If Caroline concentrated enough she could feel the thrum of the bond between her and Klaus. She could tell if he was on the other end of the house from her or closer to her. She couldn't really describe it. It felt like a rubber band, although it was much stronger than that, but it wasn't solid either, it stretched and formed and flowed and held onto her very soul.

Not able to let herself think on it any longer, Caroline climbed out of the huge tub and wrapped herself in a towel. Padding back into the room, she scavenged for some clothes out of her sparse collection and sighed. She really needed more clothes, soon. She could not keep living out of a suitcase like this. Pulling out a pair of plaid sleep shorts and Klaus's old Henley, Caroline suddenly felt better. She didn't even realize that she had felt bad until she pulled on that ratty old shirt.

She tried climbing in bed but that didn't work, she only tossed and turned and made a mess of her covers and sheets. Letting out a deep sigh, Caroline looked out of the window. The curtains were peeled back and she could see the faint glow of life coming from the city. Drawn to the flickering glow of the lights she got up and opened the French doors out to her private balcony.

The scents of New Orleans hit her full force, yet again, and it took her a moment to calm herself and try to sort out the different scents. Deciding it was time to try and crack into these new hybrid abilities she was developing, Caroline closed her eyes and leant on the railing. It was like a millions things were surrounding her. The smell of some Cajun seasoning as someone made gumbo. The potent smoke as a cigarette was lit. The burn of rubber as a sports car peeled out of a parking lot.

Then it finally hit her, the musky, forest scent that screamed alpha. Caroline had been so focused on her new abilities that she hadn't noticed Klaus standing behind her and now that she had, it hit her hard. She didn't move, other than her hair spilling from her pins and spinning lightly in the breeze, there was absolute stillness from her. Her ears caught his breathing, just barely, and if he had wanted to be silent, he could have.

"You're hungry."

Even as he said the words, her face changed and she felt the veins dancing across her cheeks along with the fangs aching in her gum line. She hadn't fed since...she couldn't even remember the last time. Surely it hadn't been that long ago, but the lure of his blood sang to her from his veins.

"Only a little..." Caroline lied a little bit, in reality she was famished. She had been hungry since biting into the necks of those vampire cronies earlier. But then again, just being near Klaus had her wanting to bury her fangs into his neck.

Klaus smirked softly to himself and slid his hands over her shoulders to her upper arms, gently pulling on them to turn her around so that she was facing him. "Come now love, we both know you're a horrid liar."

He had that knowing smile on his face, but Caroline knew he was right. She was a terrible liar, especially when it came to him. Klaus slip his hand over hers and pulled, taking her to the chaise by the railing. Caroline followed easily, there was no reason to put up a fight anymore, as Klaus sat on the chaise and pulled her into him. Letting her curl up against his chest and lap.

Caroline felt every bit of his chest and abs against her, his thighs against hers as she settled on top of him. The bond flared up and burned brighter between them as they touched gently. Both of them realizing this was soon becoming a favorite position for them, every time just like the first when he saved her life.

"You're stronger now. I can...I can feel it sometimes." Klaus's whisper hung in her ear as he pulled back his arm and held his wrist up in front of her lips.

"Sometimes? You mean you don't feel it all the time?" It was strange to her that he couldn't feel it like she could, or could he? "I feel it all the time..." When she didn't hear a response she kept going. "I can tell when you're near me in the house. Or when you leave I feel it stretching, following you."

Klaus was taken aback, he felt the gnawing hunger in her at all times, it was like he was newly turned and full of bloodlust. It ate at him all day long and was only sated when he fed her his blood. Then there was that, why could she only take in his blood? He would have to speak to Alauna about that soon.

"Drink love. I'm sure those vampires from today weren't as delicious as me." She could feel the soft rumble in his chest as he chuckled softly against her back and Caroline felt herself smirk and she shook her head.

"Nothing is as filling and tasty as you, mister high and mighty hybrid." Caroline giggled softly and before Klaus could pull away in order to tease her, she bit into his wrist. Her small, delicate looking fangs sliced into his flesh like it was soft butter.

Klaus grunted and bite his lip, looking over Caroline's shoulder as her faced changed and morphed. But the veins didn't hide her angelic appearance. Nor did the blood spilling from her lips or the way her eyes changed from red to black to blue and then finally to a bright gold. It looked ravishing on her, perfect.

Unable to hold himself at bay any longer (besides who would want to?) he slipped his free arm around her waist and, grabbing her hip, Klaus pulled Caroline tight against him, getting a soft groan of approval from her as his body curled around hers. He trailed his nose over her shoulder, and froze for a split second. His scent was on this shirt, it was extremely faint, but it was there. The little blonde had a shirt of his, on her body.

It fueled his hunger and her fangs grazed over her slender neck, leaving tiny droplets in long lines from his double set of fangs. Injecting her with his venom no longer worried him, it flowed through her as well. So, giving into every instinct he had, Klaus bite down into Caroline's neck. Her blood filling his mouth had him holding her tighter to him, nails digging into her skin through the shirt and shorts where his hand lay. Caroline's mewl against his wrist spurred him on. He drank and drank and drank from her and it was euphoric. Her blood fed the bond and it flowed rapidly between them, strengthening and pulling them closer than even their bodies could achieve.

Caroline's head felt dizzy, she had taken too much blood, or had lost too much, she didn't know. Her whole body was buzzing and trembling and she was left panting as her teeth released Klaus' wrist. The hybrid kept his fangs in her neck a little longer, even though he had stopped drinking from her moments ago, something in him was wanting to stay there for a moment more.

Finally he let go of her, his newly free arm sliding around to join the other as he held her to him tightly. His tongue darting over her skin as the wounds slowly started to knit together. Earning him a delightful, little moan form her lips, so he did it again.

"Klaus...stop it..." There was a smile on her lips as she said it, her own tongue licking the remnants of his blood off her lips. But he didn't stop, simply kept lapping at the droplets, refusing to waste any of her blood.

A smirk played on his lips as he nuzzled into her neck, lightly chuckling. "Sweetheart, care to explain why you have this shirt that smells suspiciously like me?" He felt her tense, felt the heat in her cheeks as she blushed and turned her face away.

I didn't think you would notice..." She mumbled and bit on her bottom lip gently, her double set of fangs just barely peeking out from her gums.

That all familiar cocky smirk slipped onto his lips and he only held her tighter against him. Her wearing his shirt gave him an amazing feeling deep in his bones. He felt she had accepted him, though he had already partially known that. "It looks good on you..." He whispered softly into her ear again and grinned as he felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you sure? I can get rid of it, if you want." Caroline looked away from him, back towards the still glowing horizon from the lights of the city. She shouldn't have had his shirt in the first place...but it kept the nightmares away, it made her keep her promise to herself and Kat. That she would never give in and that she would put herself first, no matter what.

Klaus could feel the little trickle of her emotions through the bond but he couldn't quite tell what she was feeling yet. Her hunger was satiated for now but this was new to him. Instead of thinking over it, he kept on.

"Keep it, sweetheart, in fact, I can give you a new one. One that isn't so ratty?" he pulled at the loose shirt on her shoulder, fingers poking through a rather large hole there and then looked down to notice it was littered in little cuts and holes. A few random stains that looked like the telltale signs of old blood spill.

The thing really was getting ratty although she hated to admit it, but Klaus offering her another one made her heart melt. She loved his scent, and, if she couldn't have him near her, this would be a perfect gift to have with her.

The soft vibrations from Klaus' phone (stuck in his front jean pocket) buzzed against her thigh and made her nearly jump out of her skin. The hybrid let out a soft laugh against her hair and pulled it out of his pocket without jostling her too much.

Caroline felt him tense, his entire body rigid and turning into stone as he stared at the lit up screen, she didn't ask, knowing that whatever it was could ruin their moment they were having. Instead she leant further into him, giving him her strength if he needed him, letting him know she was here, with him.

Klaus gave her a soft smirk and held Caroline, taking in her need to be near him. He placed the phone near her so she could see the screen, it showed two texts. One from Stefan saying; 'King's in place.' and an unknown number with a simple text; 'Need your help - M.'

"Let the games begin." Klaus said softly into Caroline's golden curls as he grinned wickedly at the phone on his hand.


	30. House Arrest

Hello my lovely readers, sorry it took so long! It's summer and well i'm busy having fun! But i didn't forget bout ya'll! So here's the next chappie and please for the love of god...REVIEW! Love my beta! :D

* * *

Caroline walked through the mansion as the early morning rays of sunshine poured through the windows, illuminated her path as she hummed softly to herself and made her way toward the large kitchen. Her honey golden hair like a halo on her head as she leaned over the sink and opened up the window. The heat and life of New Orleans rushing into the house like a tidal wave, cleansing the kitchen of the stale taste of house and filling it with the scents of the city. Caroline was starting to like it here, the way the place made her feel alive every second she breathed.

Humming softly, Caroline started the coffee maker, which looked brand new, and couldn't help herself but enjoy it: because she didn't have to fiddle with it to make it work, or have to run into town just for a coffee. Katherine had told her a long time ago that she should want the finer things in life and why not? Every person should. Speaking of Katherine...

Kat grumbled her way into the kitchen, baggy t shirt and sweatpants on in different dark colors as she grabbed the first mug on the little tree and waited for the brown liquid life to start pouring into her mug. Barely giving a glance to Caroline as she grumbled about sleeping schedules still messed up and never drinking that much before bed again.

Caroline let out a soft laugh and covered her mouth as Katherine glared from over her steaming mug. Another growl came from Katherine as she took her mug and left the kitchen saying something along the lines of far too early to be that damn chipper, fucking blondes...

Another laugh came from her lips as she poured her own mug and went out onto the little screened in porch just outside the kitchen and enjoyed her morning coffee with bliss. Thinking over why she was so happy, a cheerful giggle left her lips as she realized it was all because of Klaus. This bond solidified whatever relationship they had and he wouldn't get rid of her even if he wanted to. He made her happy, she couldn't believe the giddiness rolling of her in waves as she watched the sun roll higher into the sky and the rays begin to heat up the yard.

Sensing someone behind her she looked over her shoulder and saw a stoic Elijah with a cup of tea in one hand and the morning paper in the other. "Do you mind, Miss Forbes? This is my favorites place to read the paper." He walked over and sat down in a white wicker chair that had to have been handmade it looked so delicate.

"Please, Caroline is fine Elijah, I think that, with all that's going on, we can be on a first name basis now." She said, giving him a chipper smile she took to her mug again to stall their conversation. He still unnerved her sometimes. The way he held back all facial expressions and you never knew what he was thinking was unsettling for Caroline.

Elijah nodded and opened the paper; they sat in a comfortable silence for a good fifteen minutes before he cleared his throat and caught her attention from watching a pair of bunnies playing on the other end of the backyard.

"Mrs. Forbes...Caroline," he corrected, "would you mind telling me about Katherine?" The dumbfounded look she gave him had him rethinking his question and he decided to elaborate before he could dismiss the query. "She is so different from when I last saw her, in fact, she is so very close to how she behaved when she was human. I'm merely curious as to why she started acting like her old self." He left it at that and watched as Caroline tilted her head and chewed on the inside of her cheek a little bit.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, Elijah. To me, Katherine has always been a strong person, a smart thinker and deep down, a kind hearted vampire when she wants to be. I never met her until after I found out she had killed me and even then I still couldn't believe all the horrible things that everyone was saying about her." Caroline took a small sip of her quickly cooling coffee and started again. "She was...a bit cold when we started out actually, but she was never...mean to me. She never talked down to me or made me feel like I was stupid. She chides me, but more like a mother or elder sister." Looking back at him, she found the Original with his hands folded and against his lips as he leant on his elbows against his knees.

"I don't what you want me to say…all I can say is that, Katherine is my only friend, a real one who has never had an ulterior motive or used me to get higher on the ladder, just to leave me in the dirt. She's good to me and I do my best to make her smile." With a shrug, Caroline sat back in her own chair and looked out across the yard again as the heat started to seep into her skin.

A smile spread across Elijah's lips, careful not to show the young Caroline, he stood up and gave her a nod of his head. "Thank you, Caroline, for sharing your thoughts with me." He walked through the open French doors and smirked at his brother as they passed in the kitchen, leaving Klaus slightly befuddled by his brother's good mood before then thinking it had something to do with Katherine. He winked at Elijah and grabbed a blueberry bagel off the counter and went out onto the porch with Caroline.

Caroline's breath hitched and she didn't need anyone to tell her, she could sense him behind her as he placed the bagel on your lap and leaned in to nibble on the lobe of her ear, tugging on the assorted earrings hanging from it. "Klaus! Stop it! There are people around!" She chided through the blush that wanted to creep onto her cheeks, she took the bagel and nibbled on it as Klaus chuckled and sat across from her, devilish smirk planted on his lips.

"Only us at the moment sweetheart." The nickname rolling off his lips made her heart swell. Something happened in their exchange last night, it felt stronger, the pulsing bond between them. Like, instead of a rubber band, it was now a series of ropes around their souls.

Ignoring that smirk, and the want to jump him on the porch in front of prying eyes, she took a bit off the bagel and stuck her tongue out at him. A completely childish move, but it was so cute that Klaus couldn't stop himself from chuckling softly and shaking his head at her. She was so defiant in everything she did. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked, after swallowing her mouth full of blueberry sweetness.

"Well, I'm going to go heal some vampires I really don't care about; take down my, once prized, protégé and get my city back." He smirked and watched her eyes light up at the mention of the city. "And you, sweetheart, are going to stay right here, on this property and won't leave until it's over with." If it wasn't for the hard expression on his face, she could have sworn he was joking.

"Seriously?" She screeched. "I'm the one that bit the vampires, I'm the one that should go in there and kick Marcel's ugly ass for even trying to talk down to you!" Klaus chuckled and stood up.

"You're the one who got in trouble in the first place, Caroline, you need to stay here…"

"Where I'm safe." The grumbled out response came from her lips before they could leave his and he dropped his smirk to lock eyes with her.

"Caroline, you will not leave this property unless I say so." he stepped over to her and closed in on her in the chair, locking her in a cage of his arms and body. "You have no idea…how precious you are to me, Caroline...I will not lose you to him and no one after that..." His eyes flashed a deep gold and the fags slipped from his gums slightly as his alpha side rose at his words.

Not having a response to that, Caroline licked her lips and nodded. She wasn't afraid of Klaus, but the conviction of his words had hit her deep. If it meant that much to him she would stay put, for now.

"Fine, but if you take Stefan he better come back...in one piece and alive, Mister Original hybrid." She couldn't help it, it was reflex to bite at his kind words and turn it into anger at something else. And seeing the flash of hurt sweep across his face and quickly be covered with a slow anger, she regretted it instantly, but stubborn Caroline wouldn't take it back.

"You stay here, Caroline." Were his final words as he lifted himself and walked back into the house to vanish into his study. The slamming of the doors were a soft knock to her as it traveled through the house, but it felt no different than if she was on the other side of them.

Caroline growled low at herself and threw head back on the chair. "Caroline, you really need to learn to shut your mouth sometimes..." Her good mood now almost evirated after that, she stalked through the house and back to her room. Catching a Katherine like mass of hair under a blow dryer as she slammed the door to her en suite.

Throwing herself on the bed, she screamed out into the plush pillows and then groaned at how stupid she could be, even after this time. Katherine popped her head in the room and recognized the posture and the slump of her shoulders. "Okay, shopping trip!" Another scream came from the pillows and a few muffled words from Caroline.

"Okay…so no shopping trip? What is wrong with you!?" Katherine made a big show of flipping over Caroline and checking her forehead and pulse and then repeating the actions. "You're not sick are you?" Caroline couldn't help the small smile coming from her and sighed a bit.

"There it is, there's that smile that brightens up a room." Katherine smirked at her handiwork at making Caroline smile and patted herself on her back mentally. That was a feat in itself some days.

"Klaus said I can't leave, and he was pretty clear that I needed to stay put this time." Caroline put on a pouty lipped face and Katherine sighed.

"That won't work with me and we both know it, so stop the pouty face and puppy eyes. If he made it that clear then we should probably stay here for the day...which means no more shopping soooo...what do we do?"

"You know that they have a pool out back, right? Like...it's huge." Stefan appeared, standing in the doorway and both girls laughed softly. He just seemed to pop up whenever Caroline needed him.

Katherine looked over at Caroline and they jumped into action, shooing Stefan out of the room and laughing at his fake pout at not being allowed in the girls club as they closed the door on his face. They scrambled to look through their still unpacked suitcases for their swimsuit and after a few minutes of growls, curses and obscene language they both shoved their hands in the air holding bathing suits.

Stefan gave a short laugh and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the stairs, toward the smell of coffee, he still wasn't used to this big house. Catching a thoughtful looking Elijah headed back upstairs, he was stopped by the elder Original. The two had had some bad times back in Mystic Falls, but, after Klaus welcomed him into his home with open arms, Elijah had to at least acknowledge the younger vampire.

"I noticed that all of the furniture was replaced in the lounge, and the wall has been repaired, again." Raising an eyebrow at Elijah, Stefan shook his head.

"Look, Elijah, I really don't want her, okay? She hurt me pretty bad and I might be over that now because of how close Caroline is to her, which I still don't get, but I don't want her back. I learned my lesson about Petrovas the last time."

Elijah didn't respond, simply nodded and kept on his way back upstairs, ignoring the Salvatores sigh and eye roll. Stefan made his way down the rest of the stairs and looked up as he reached the bottom. Klaus was standing in the entryway and looking ready for something, he gave Stefan a jerk of his head and started heading towards to the outside of the house. Sighing, Stefan resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get his morning caffeine fix, and followed the hybrid outside and around the side of the house to the garage.

Stefan caught a flash of neon blue rush past him and flick the back of his hair as it moved past. Smirking to himself, he saw Klaus stop midstep and stare as Caroline stood on the edge of the pool in a fringe blue bikini and matching bottoms with her hair in a high ponytail and thick sunglasses on her face, also rimmed in neon blue. He caught up to Klaus and smacked him on the shoulder, but it didn't faze him, he kept his eyes locked with Caroline as she looked over at the Hybrid.

Caroline winked at Klaus and, biting her lip, pulled off the sunglasses and pulled her hair free of the ponytail, making a big show of bending over and throwing the glasses onto the lounge chair behind her. Stefan heard a deep resonating growl come from Klaus and noticed Caroline falter in her movements for only a moment. _Hmmm?_ Instead, Caroline sauntered, not walked, sauntered over to Klaus and bit her bottom lip as she gazed at him.

Stefan wanted to laugh and he couldn't hold it much longer, Caroline was teasing _the Original Hybrid_, and he was faltering in his steps already as they looked at each other so intensely they may set the water to boiling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus grit out as he looked down and tore his eyes away from Caroline's full chest in the, almost too small, bikini top.

"Going for a swim, what does it look like?" Looking away from him she studied her nails as if they were most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"Stay-"

"Stay in the house - I know, blah, blah, blah..." She gave Stefan a smile and told him to be safe, while giving Klaus a look that said 'better do what I said'.

"Well I'll see you later then..." With a wave of her hand, Caroline turned and walked back over to the side of the pool, running the last few steps and diving into the cool water with a loud splash. Splattering Katherine in water as the brunette sat down on the other side of the pool.

"Caroline!" Katherine grumbled out and mumbled about only just fixing her hair.

Klaus stalked the rest of the way to the garage and didn't stop growling until they were a good way into the city, and away from the house. "Bloody woman is going to kill me one day..." He didn't mean for it to come out, but Stefan didn't respond, just smiled knowingly and waited to be told what to do for the day.

"Was that really necessary?" Katherine asked Caroline as the blonde emerged from the water, again splashing Katherine and making the older vampire hiss at Caroline.

"Yes!" The giddy laugh that came from Caroline's lips had Katherine sighing and ignoring the girl before she too started to smile and grin herself. Katherine shook her head again as thoughts of last night came creeping back, she shot them down with a force of will and opened her phone to do some online shopping. A girl could never have too many shoes.

Caroline, seeing Kat was already absorbed in her phone, took the opportunity to swim a few laps lazily and then lean on the edge of the cool tiled pool. Looking down into the water she noticed a giant wolf made into the tiles on the bottom of the water. It was filling up almost the entire bottom, but it used light colors of blue and green as well as pink and purples, the colors melding together to give the effect of a howling wolf head, shimmering under the water.

Admiring it for a few more moments, Caroline pulled herself out of the water and walked over to climb into the lounge chair, pulling her wet hair back into a long braid as she sat down. Katherine looked over the edge of her phone and saw Caroline tugging on her hair roughly.

"Caroline, you know better than to pull your hair like that, let it dry and then braid it. You'll get split ends otherwise." She saw Care huff; reluctantly let the braid loose and snap her sunglasses up on her face, crossing her arms in a classic pout.

Elijah watched the two girls from the edge of the wraparound deck. How Katherine was so relaxed and easy going around young Caroline. He hadn't missed the show that Caroline had put on for his brother either. If there was one way of getting back at Klaus for telling her to stay put, there it was. He had watched in fascination as Klaus froze midstep, foot suspended in the air as he caught sight of the blonde. Heard his brother's heart stop and skip a beat as she walked over to him and flashed him a dazzling smile that made even the sun seem a bit less bright.

As his eyes traveled to Katherine's relaxing figure, he straightened out his suit lapels and walked closer to her. "I see you both have found the pool." His voice was like an electric shock that hit Katherine right in the gut. Sitting up a bit straighter, careful of her hair and phone, she looked up at him.

"Caroline was forbidden to leave the house, and as her sole guardian, I found something to distract her for a bit." Katherine kept a straight face until she heard Caroline giggling from the chair next to her and she too lost it and started laughing as well. Elijah didn't realize the smile on his lips at Katerina's sweet laugh, it was deep and hearty and full of happiness and made his heart swell.

"Well I am sure there are a few things to keep Miss Caroline and the lovely lady Katherine from becoming too bored today." Both girls shared a look of confusion before their faces contorted and another short giggling match left them holding onto their side. Elijah was only slightly confused as to why they would laugh at that, but he shrugged it off.

"We own more property then it looks like, we could take a walk through the yards and woods as well as a home theatre and an indoor music room." Caroline's mouth dropped open and Katherine leaned over to tap her jaw closed.

"You'll catch flies that way dear." As Katherine was chiding Caroline, Elijah saw what the girl had meant when she said Katherine never talked down to her, the older vampire practically mothered her. Some research into Caroline's home life might come in handy.

"Do you guys ever just stop with the luxuries? I mean come on! Next you're going to tell me there's a bowling alley somewhere in that place! "Elijah's snicker had her mouth dropping open again. "You're not serious?"

"Well, not in this home, but in a few of them across the south, yes, we have a small bowling alley. Kol was rather found of the game back in the day."

"You all are too much, seriously?" Caroline wasn't ever going to get used to the grandeur of having centuries worth of wealth sitting in pockets of vampires who could literally do whatever they wanted anywhere and have anything built into whatever home they wished.

Katherine chuckled at Caroline and shook her head, causing her curls to bounce. Elijah closed his left hand into a fist and held it behind his back as he watched Katherine's dark hair coil and spring around her slim shoulders. It took everything he had to not grab a handful of it and kiss her then and there.

Caroline didn't notice and instead rolled her eyes at her friend and pushed the sunglasses back onto her face and laid her head back on the lounge chair. A move so ingrained into her body to tan when she was human, but not her skin was permanently a lily color. Being the undead wasn't so bad sometimes, she could never sunburn again, but she no longer felt the lasting effects of the sun's rays. She almost missed that feeling of being fully warm when out in the sunshine.

Elijah gave a short bow mainly to Katherine, looking up and locking eyes with her for a second before straitening up. "I must leave you ladies to your devices, please you are welcome to anything in the mansion. I am going to check on the witch and see how she is fairing today." With a short nod, Elijah was walking off and Caroline caught the tail end of Katherine biting her lip and putting that mask of unfeeling back onto her face.

A sad smile slipped onto Caroline's lips as she watched her friend, the way she looked after Elijah. It made her heart almost hurt with the fact that Katherine wouldn't let herself be happy. Elijah's frame soon vanished through the French doors back into the house and Caroline thought she heard a soft sigh from Katherine's lips.

"You should just let him in, Kat..." Caroline said nothing else, picked up her thick book from the ground beside her and started reading. Kat gave Caroline a long look, before pulling out her phone and starting to shop again. When it came to Elijah, she was as stubborn as he was.

The streets were bathed in shadows, even though it was mid-day and the sun was shining, the alleyways deep in New Orleans refused to let signs of life show. Klaus and Stefan made their way toward Marcel's compound. Marcels' compound...the thought made Klaus laugh in his head. It was once his home. The so called king had taken his home and not called it his own. It made his blood boil that his once protégé, his adoptive son, would take HIS city. Klaus felt the fangs want to protrude from his lips. His werewolf side had become a bit of a handful, a fire in his veins whenever something of his was threatened.

His thoughts turned to Caroline and, instead of calming him, it made him want to rip out a hearts. His mate was in danger in HIS city, in his kingdom. She should feel safe wherever she was, but she wasn't safe. It angered him to no end that, even here, she was a target and the stupid vampires didn't even know who or what she was. They would soon enough and, as a cruel smile planted itself on Klaus' lips, a thought dawned on him finally. Caroline had kept to herself, but had become ruthless in getting what she wants, a perfect Queen for him. His queen was ready to take the throne and that's what would happen, every last one of these bloody vampires and witches and werewolves would know who the true king was and, soon, their queen.

Stefan, unable to track Klaus's thoughts, cracked his knuckles in a nervous motion and shook his head to calm his nerves. He hadn't done this in a long time and his fighting techniques were laughable at best. Seeing the grim smile on Klaus' lips made him feel better though, the hybrid could take down an army in few minutes, without help.

"Don't be so nervous Stefan, remember, you're the ripper" Klaus attempted, in a rare moment, to comfort Stefan. He wanted to rekindle the old friendship, the duo they used to be back in the twenties. But not letting his mind be clouded anymore, he gave a nod and both straightened up as Klaus knocked on the door, and, without waiting for a response, kicked it in. Several vampires hissed at the small amount of sunlight pouring in and moved out of the way. Others stood, kicking back chairs at the intruder as Klaus walked in, Stefan close to his right and behind him.

Marcel flashed downstairs, his clothes rumpled as if he hadn't slept since yesterday. And Stefan noted he was in fact in the same clothes he was in from when he had last seen Marcel. Marcel's face went from confusion, to shock, to fear and the familiar smirk and carefree attitude slid into place. But Klaus had caught the fear, scented it on the air and couldn't help the devilish smile that slipped onto his lips as he stared at Marcel.

"Do my eyes deceive me, is that truly Klaus Mikaelson? Come in, come in! I didn't think you would come so quickly my friend!" Marcel waved his hand for a few of his followers to fix the door back on its hinges as he slapped Klaus on the back.

Klaus watched as several of the vampires were inching towards them, crowding them a bit toward the stairs and attempting to block the exit. What fools, he thought. "I was in the area and had to see what you needed my help with, you seem to be doing just fine on your own." He let the venom and malice drip from his tone. But it didn't faze Marcel like it should have, in fact, he seemed quite jovial at his presence now. Sneaky bastard.

"A few of my daywalkers were tracking two new vampires, they seemed fine until we asked them to come for a drink and the little blonde attacked my guys." Klaus feigned a lack of any care and raised an eyebrow.

"And you need my help because?" Marcel rubbed the back of his neck and, instead of answering right away, he motioned for Klaus to follow him up the stairs, eyeing Stefan as the ripper gave him a cold look.

Up the stairs Marcel showed Klaus the two men who were at deaths door. One was hallucinating badly and thrashing against four vampires trying to hold him down, the other looked dead already. But the opening of his eyes showed he was barely there. Klaus couldn't help the shake of his head and the grin on his face as he looked at the pitiful excuses for the undead and then back at Marcel.

"She was a hybrid, attacked my guys for no reason and then bit them, they're getting worse and Stefan told me you had the cure. I need it Klaus, my sire, my father, I _need_ the cure to save my guys." Klaus noted the light touch of desperation on Marcel's voice and relished in it. He loved it when others begged for their lives. Klaus could almost see Caroline, golden curls bouncing as she threw her head back and sunk her delicate teeth into their sorry necks.

Klaus walked over and looked at both of the dying vampires, he really couldn't care less but he needed to look a small bit concerned. His mind clouded with thoughts of Caroline in battle as he checked the bite locations. They were festering and red, deep black veins raised up as the venom spread to every inch of their bodies.

Walking over to a drink tray, Klaus made a show of his eyes turning gold, smirking at the soft gasps from the rest of the vampires and how Marcel almost took a step back. Ripping into his own wrist, Klaus filled a tumbler with just enough blood for both to have a sip. Licking across his wrist to close the wound quickly he handed it to Marcel.

"What's this about?" Marcel was confused as Klaus handed him the glass with his blood in it.

"This is your cure, mate. my blood" enjoying himself, Klaus flashed his yellow eyes once again, one vampire fall flat on his ass and started to crawl back toward the wall. Newborn...Klaus thought as he looked at Marcel, locking eyes with him.

Marcel bowed his head and went over to the vampires, helping them drink it down and the effects were instantly working. The color returning to skin, the veins disappearing and the faraway look fading from their eyes.

"Everything comes with a price marcel, I'll call shall I?" Klaus started to walk down the stairs. Marcel watched reluctantly, angered that he now owed Klaus a favor and it could cost him his life or his kingdom, and most likely both.

Flashing out would have been faster but he liked to show that he had all the time in the world, simply to torture the fools into terror.

Stefan followed behind, hissing as one vampire didn't get out of the way fast enough and he kicked their side to roll them of the way. He wouldn't admit it right away, but he was enjoying this. It felt good to be feared sometimes. As a vampire he never truly got that, only during his ripper days did he feel like this. And Klaus enjoyed seeing Stefan having fun and grasping back onto the monster within him, accepting it again and bringing it out.

A few blocks away from the building, Klaus stopped and breathed in the city, filling his lungs with the life of the people. Stefan came up beside him and Klaus clapped him on the back and smiled, truly smiled for once. And Stefan couldn't help but smile back and do the same for a moment before they broke apart.

Caroline came back to Klaus' mind: the way she was dressed in the amazing swimsuit and how she had scolded and teased him for making her stay at the mansion today. Shaking the thoughts away for the moment he looked at Stefan. "Let's get back, shall we?" Something in the bond was calling to him, making him want to run as fast as he can to her.

Katherine had been gone for a short while, leaving Caroline at the pool by herself and she had quickly grown tired of the waters and sunlight. Sitting up and stretching, Caroline once again breathed in the smell of the city, filling her with new life. Full of energy, Caroline flitted around the house exploring some more. She found the bowling alley Elijah had spoken of and also a full treasure trove in the basement, full of vintage clothing and other oddities. A weapons room of some sort and the music room.

That room grabbed hold of Caroline's attention and she walked into the room, curious. There was a grand piano and a set of drums, along with a multitude of guitars hanging from the walls. Violins and flutes. And some instruments that Caroline had no names to call them.

A particular sleek Gibson guitar caught her eye and she gently stroked the side of the body, her fingers flowing with the curve of the wood and up the neck. It shone in the midday light coming through the drapes and it seemed to call out to Caroline. Carefully pulling it off the rack, Caroline lightly strummed, making a face as it sounded awfully off tune. Deciding she found something to fiddle with, Caroline made her way to the balcony and sat in the whickered chair. Strumming again and taking her time as she tightened and loosened them until it sounded perfect.

A tune started to form in her mind and she lightly strummed, laughing at herself as she forgot a few basic cords, thinking to herself where her fingers should be and where the pressure should be on the neck. Careful of her vampire strength, Caroline slowly started to hum and play soft cords. The music flowing off the balcony and around the west side of the house and yard.

Finally realizing what song she had in her head, carline quickly turned from the cords to whispering out the lines lightly. Katherine, in the front room speaking to Elijah stopped midsentence as she heard the soft sounds from across the house. A huge grin appeared on her face, grabbing Elijah's hand and putting a finger to her lips she pulled him quietly through the house. Stopping a few doors down from the music room they stopped, frozen solid as Caroline's voice filled the hall.

"Baby blue staring in the window pane, just counting drops of rain, wondering if she's got the guts to take it…"

Katherine smirked and had to bite her lip to keep from running in there with Caroline. She rarely played anymore, if at all, counting the few times she had walked in on Caroline. She would stop instantly and put down whatever guitar she had found.

"Running down her dreams in a dirty dress, Now her heart's a mess, Praying she'll find a way to make it" Caroline's voice was smooth and gentle as she closed her eyes and continued on, unaware of the listeners down the hall.

"So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake, Just keep on reaching though the limb might break, We've come this far, don't you be scared now, Cause you can learn to fly on the way down…"

Elijah was yet again surprised by the baby vampire. Her voice was like a siren's, catching his attention and holding him breathless as he listened for the next note to leave her lips. Glancing down at Katherine, who had her hands clasped in front of her lips, a soft endearing expression on her face, he couldn't help but thanks the young girl for bringing out Katherine's heart yet again.

"Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights, that'll burn just long enough for you to see it, the road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up, there's more to this than just the breath you're breathing…" Her voice grew a bit louder as she lost herself in the song.

Looking down at Katherine's crouched form, he smirked as the screen lit up on her phone and she edged closer to the door, recording everything. Katherine looked over her shoulder and winked at Elijah as she edged as close as she could and held the phone upwards, so it was just beyond sight of the doorframe. Caroline soft voice returned after a few more cords to continue the song.

"You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go, Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly…" Caroline's voice slowly faded into silence as she strummed the last few notes. A few moments passed and Katherine quickly backed up into Elijah's chest, nearly squeaking in surprise as his arms came around to encircle her waist. Blushing a deep red, Katherine attempted to get out of his embrace, while steps signaled Caroline's approach.

"Elijah!" She hissed, quiet enough that Caroline wouldn't be able to hear her. His low chuckle sent a shiver down her spine and she inhaled deeply. "Elijah!" She hissed again, jabbing her elbow at him to try and get him to release her so that she could disappear before Caroline came out.

He abruptly had them out of the hallway and into a room that she recognized as his. Her back was pressed against the back of his door and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" His eyes flicked to her mouth and he licked his lips, pressing her firmly between him and the door with his body.

"I'm taking what I want." He murmured, before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Caroline opened the door to the music room and walked out, frowning. She could have sworn that she had heard Kat's voice. After a moment, she shook off the thought and wandered out of the house.

It took a few minutes, but she found her way back out of the house and wandered out to the pool. Paying no heed to the fact that she saw Klaus' car pulling into the drive, she dove into the pool, neatly slicing through the water and swimming along the bottom, before resurfacing at the other end.

Katherine's eyes widened at the feel of Elijah's lips on hers and she instinctively reached up to push him away, before she remembered Caroline's insistence that she let Elijah back in. She remembered the dreams that she had had: her and Elijah together; each of them confessing their love for each other.

Their connection overwhelmed her senses and she softly, hesitantly, kissed him back, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. She pushed him away after a moment and she could practically feel the disappointment rolling from him. "Elijah...I…" She paused, licking her lips and breathing heavily. "I-I can't let myself dive back into this without knowing that you're not going to hurt me again. I can't get into this just to get left behind in the dirt."

Elijah took his hands from her waist and placed them on either side of her face. "I will never leave you behind, my Katerina. I regret nothing more than hurting you; I never want to see you suffer again. I don't believe I have ever said it before, but I love you. I love you, Katerina."

Katherine stared at him in shock, eyes wide, before she fisted the lapels of his suit jacket in her hands and rocked up on her tip toes to press her lips firmly against his. Elijah responded instantly, one of his hands moving down to her waist, and the fingers of the other threading through her hair.

She released the lapels of his jacket and slipped her hands under the material instead, sliding it from his shoulders. Elijah second took both hands from her body to let the jacket slip to the floor before he gripped the backs of her thighs with both of his hands. He lifted her in an easy show of strength and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Elijah leisurely walked over to his bed and laid her down, hovering over her as he trailed kisses down her throat.

* * *

As Always, thank you for reading and please review! Suggestions of the story line and events would be helpful and not go unappreciated!

Review! I mean it 0-0


	31. A True Hybrid

The sun was setting over the horizon, blasting forth deep reds and oranges. Funnels of lights were still coming through the vines and branches of the trees surrounding the backyard pool. Caroline resurfaced toward the shallow end of the pool and slowly started to stand up, the top of the water reaching her mid-chest as her hair hung in heavy locks down her back and shoulders, darkened from the water to a dark tarnished gold color.

Klaus watched, mouth slightly agape as Caroline walked out of the pool, water rivulets flowing down chest and sides, down her lightly bronzed skin of her legs that seemed to never end. The bikini heavy with water and sticking to her skin as she wrung out her long hair. Every time he saw her, Klaus wanted to jump on her and kiss every inch of her. Hold her close to him and never let go of her.

As Caroline pulled her hair to the side and started to braid it, still standing in the shallow water as it lapped around her calves. Klaus slowly stalked toward her, movements lithe and calculated, as if he was stalking his prey. And, in truth, he was. He waited too long to have Caroline again. This beautiful ball of light that called to his very soul and brightened up his dark world of shadows and strife.

She heard his steps before she felt his presence this time, and when it hit her Caroline nearly stepped back at the force the bond was pushing her. Klaus stood a few feet from the edge of the pool, arms at his sides as he quiet literally stared at her, unblinking. His eyes were flooding with gold as she watched him watch her. The pull of the bond flowed through her like she had been tasered, shocking her every cell and not letting it rest before it went through her again.

Klaus flashed into the pool gathering Caroline in his arms as his lips attacked hers, he couldn't stand and watch her for another moment, it was too much. Every fiber of his being wanted to take her in the water. Not caring about his wet jeans or the feel of water rushing into his boots, he pulled her close as Caroline opened her mouth to allow him entrance, rolling his tongue over her tiny fangs. The breathless moan slipping from her lips into his made him let out a snarl and flash her up into his room.

Kicking the door closed with a loud slam, Klaus lifted up Caroline by the backs of her thighs and sat on the bed with her wrapped around him. Without breaking that first kiss, he slipped his arms tighter around her slim frame, so every inch possible of her was pressed into him as he made more little moans and gasps escape her lips. Her nails raked across his back over his black jacket, almost ripping the fabric as she kissed him back with just as much force as he was her.

Caroline's wet bikini was soaking Klaus dark grey Henley, turning the cloth a dark color as she straddled his lap. Klaus' fingers slowly traced over her spine and side, her back twitching and squirming against his hands at the touch. Slowly he twined his fingers into the ties at the back of her suit top and gave a tug, pulling the string loose. Caroline hardly noticed as she inhaled his delicious musky alpha scent and it muddled her thoughts.

With great restraint, Klaus pulled on the neck ties of her top, with a soft snap of the strips of cloth, the fringed top fell between them and Caroline instantly went to cover her chest with the loose pieces, her face flushing the lightest shade of pink that only he could see. "Sweetheart, don't hide from me..." He didn't need to say anymore, Caroline looked back up at him, biting her lip for a moment before releasing the top and letting it drop to the rug with a soft, wet plop.

The hybrid was in awe of her beauty, her breasts were the perfect size for his hand to hold; they hung from her chest in nearly perfect round globes of soft flesh. Caroline's back suddenly hit the silken black sheets of his bed, Klaus having thrown her down as he now hovered over her. The braid of her hair coming loose as she looked up at his eyes, those forest green pools that seeped with gold whenever he looked at her like that.

"Caroline, you're beautiful." Klaus didn't realize he said it out loud, sitting up to tug off his jacket and shirt, throwing them randomly throughout the room. Caroline's gaze roved over him, her own eyes flickering with lust as she licked her lips as gazed over his cut abs and chest, the way his jeans rode low on his hips showing the edge of his boxers over the lip.

Using new strength she didn't know she had, Caroline shot up grabbing the loops of his pants and shoving him back on the bed with a soft growl and kissed him again with bruising force that Klaus didn't know she had in her. The taste of his lips on hers had Caroline tugging on his belt, and, finally having enough, she ripped it in half and pulled the pieces through the loops. Her hair dripping slowly down Klaus chest as her hands roamed over his stomach and abs, trailing over the edge of the jeans.

"Not bad for a hybrid" She whispered against his lips before Klaus grabbed her sides and swung her around so she was on her knees. Suddenly behind her and slinking his arms around her middle and chest, his breath was heavy in her ear, causing shivers to sun down her spine.

"Are you saying you compare me to that...Tyler?" His voice was harsh and commanding in her ear as his grip tightened around her. In truth, she hadn't thought about him that way in years, and had only thought about him once when he showed up at her hotel door.

Everything about Klaus' voice and actions had her instincts lashing at her to bare her neck and submit to him. It was strange and foreign and she didn't want to listen to these new thoughts and feelings running rampant through her. But she still answered truthfully. "Tyler who?" She knew he liked the answer when his snarl interrupted her next thoughts in in her ear as his free hand pulled at the strings of her swim suit bottoms.

"Correct answer..." Klaus could tell her scent was getting sweeter, thicker the more he touched her and he couldn't stop now, not when she was here; in his arms. Once the strings were loose and unknotted that piece too went falling with a plop down on the carpet, oh well, it can be cleaned. Now Caroline was bare against him and her breathing hitched as his fingers roved over her stomach toward her mound. Caroline's hands gripped onto his other arm as it encircled her ribs and kept her back flush against his bare chest, her hips squirming as his fingers found her slick mound.

Caroline bucked against him as her head fell back on his shoulder, her grip on his arm tight as her nails shifted slightly, without her permission, and they sunk into Klaus' skin slightly. His touch like wildfire on her skin. His fingers roved and wandered around her, never really penetrating her, but teasing and exploring her as she started to squirm and let out soft little growls from her pink lips. Every noise and movement from her had Klaus panting inter her neck, his fangs descended long ago and now he ached with his entire being to sink his fangs into your slender neck.

Scarping his double fangs against the crook of her neck, he heard Caroline gasp and push back into his chest and groin with her shoulders and hips. Her breathing becoming more erratic the more he taunted her with his fangs and fingers. She twitched and bucked as he slid them over her neck again, his tongue darting out to mark the spot where he was going to sink them into her flesh. Klaus' eyes slipped into the hazy gold-green as he reared his head back ready to strike into his mate's neck, marking her yet again as his. And this time she was willing and wanted it from him.

Klaus finally bit into her, crimson droplets rolling down her lily skin in dark contrast, as she gasped and closed her eyes in bliss, a revelation came over him. He wasn't quiet conscious of it, but he felt his heart somehow start to beat again in his chest, like it had never been alive at all before Klaus pulled blood from her veins, his entire body flooded with a warmth and heat he'd never felt before in his entire existence. Thoughts, images, feelings of Caroline and her light wrapped up around him and he was blinded by it all. He loved her.

Gasping and releasing her neck with a ragged breath, he held her tighter to him, almost enough to crush her ribs as she let out a soft whimper at him to ease up. He didn't really hear her, his mind was clouded with the epiphany that he loved Caroline.

Caroline could sense something coming, his hand had stilled on her core and his arm on her body tightened with a crushing force, she felt the ache in her chest as her ribcage threatened to crack under the pressure. He seemed frozen behind her. "Klaus...Klaus what's wrong?" She asked in a soft whisper, her breathing still ragged from his bite and hands. She heard a soft mumble from his lips but it was too faint even she couldn't hear it right beside her ear.

"Klaus, what is wrong with you?" She asked again, more urgently. Again he didn't respond, and, instead of asking again, she let out a soft, calm whine from her throat, something that sounded canine as she struggled to turn her head to look at him. He must have heard her this time, because his arms lessened their hold on her and she could breathe for a moment. Again he mumbled out something against her shoulder and she couldn't make it out.

"Klaus, answer me, you're scaring me..." Klaus shook his head at that and turned her around to face him, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he gazed into her blue eyes. His thumb traced over the corner of her mouth as he just stared at her. They both felt the bond taking hold of them and throwing their emotions and souls around each other, they could _FEEL_ it.

"Caroline Forbes...for some reason, that's taken me far too long to understand or accept, I have finally figured it out." She was confused, tilting her head to the side as she subconsciously felt the ache that had started to form in her lower back. Shaking it off, she focused on his next words. "Caroline, I think I love you..." His voice trailed off, so low she almost didn't hear it. But she had, and she froze under his gaze as something shot through her, causing her to fall to the bed with a blood curdling scream.

"Caroline?" Klaus held her up again, she was thrashing and crying out and then he heard it, the sickening pop and crack of bones breaking and re-mending into different shapes. She was turning. Klaus' blood boiled with fear as he realized what he had done too late, this is what the witch had been talking about, one of them not accepting the bond yet. He had been waiting for Caroline, but it looks like he hadn't accepted it himself.

"ELIJAH" Klaus' booming scream roared through the house as he held Caroline's trembling form, tears running down her face as he attempted to cover her up with a sheet while she convulsed and screamed through the pain of her bones breaking one by one. Klaus didn't know how to make it any better, there wasn't a way, she had to ride through it and feel like she was dying every second of it until she had turned.

Caroline trembled and arched her back to impossible shapes as she screamed out at the top of her lungs, her eyes wide open as her muscles ripped around the shattered bones in her ribs and thighs. "Klaus! Make it stop!" her tears run rampant as she clung onto him begging silently for it to be over. Klaus hung his head and wiped her hair out of her face.

"I wish I could, Caroline, but we've completed the bond, you're turning..." His voice died off as Elijah burst into the room with a frantic Katherine behind him. Both looked rather disheveled with Katherine in only her panties and Elijah's dress shirt haphazardly buttoned and hanging on her slim frame while Elijah was in his dress pants and it seemed nothing else. Katherine saw Caroline writhing on the bed and pushed at Klaus to get to her.

"Caroline? Caroline! What's wrong? What did you do?" She turned to Klaus with venom in her eyes as she spat at him, pulling Caroline out of the hybrid's grasp and into her lap as she pulled hair from the blondes face and whispers to her to stay calm. Neither she nor Elijah said anything about Caroline's complete lack of clothes as she writhed in the sheets, or Klaus' for that matter.

Klaus snarled at Katherine pulling Caroline from his hold, but the look of fury on the woman's face actually had him stunned for a moment and, instead of ripping his mate out of Katherine's arms, he turned to his brother. "I completed the bond and she's shifting, get the witch, we have to lessen the pain somehow." Elijah flashed out of the door before Klaus even finished speaking, passing a bewildered Stefan halfway down the hall who was rushing toward the screams of his best friend.

"Look at what you're doing to her! She's in pain! It's killing her!" Caroline's eyes had rolled back into her skull as she screamed and bucked, another sickening crack filled the room as her spine finally broke and snapped in half. Klaus snarled again at Katherine's tone, Caroline was his mate, and Katherine was itching to have her neck snapped at this rate.

"This is meant to happen and if I could stop it, don't you think I would have?" His voice shook the walls as Katherine hissed at him, full vampire face showing as she protected the blonde; the only one worth protecting in her entire life. She was holding Caroline's whimpering body closer to her as her dark hair fell in her face.

Stefan dove inside the room just as Klaus prepared to pounce on the older doppelgänger, he was confused at the scene, Caroline wrapped in sheets and Katherine and Klaus each locked in a death glare to each other.

"Whoa! What the hell's wrong with Caroline?" He stumbled down onto his knees as he cupped Caroline's cheeks in his hands, noticing her entire spine was misshapen and more pop and snaps filled the air. "She's turning?" Stefan's yell was directing at no one in particular, he wasn't as informed about the mate bone as he thought. Caroline was in extreme pain, so much that she had stopped screaming out and whimpering and now lay still as every bone in her body broke.

Katherine stroked Caroline's cheek, wiping away the salty tears from her reddened skin as the young vampire turned. No, not a vampire anymore. She was a hybrid, at least she was turning into one now. Her own dark doe eyes filled with tears as she held onto Caroline's form, trying so hard not to jostle her body as muscles ripped and tendons shredded under her skin. A soft growl startled Kat from her thoughts and she looked at Klaus, giving him a glare. But the look of shock on his face told her it wasn't him

Caroline's lips let loose another deep, guttural growl as she twisted and started fighting against Katherine's grasp which made Kat let her go and drop her back onto the bed.

"You two need to leave...NOW." Klaus voice was loud and commanding as he grabbed Katherine and Stefan's arms and yanked them out of the room.

"I'm not leaving her, you ass!" Katherine hissed, clawing at his arm that held her, which only made him tighten his hold and break her forearm in his grip, causing a sharp cry to come from her lips as she stumbled out of the doorway.

"She is turning, you bloody idiot, she could go after both of you and I, for one, don't have the time to give you both my blood to heal a hybrid bite right now!" Klaus shoved them both down onto the ground, Stefan quickly going to Katherine's aid as she cradled her healing arm. Her eyes alight with a fire he had only seen in Caroline's angriest days.

"You pray to whatever Gods there are that she is unharmed after this...or I will find the blasted white oak stake and shove it right in your heart." Her words were laced with venom as she pushed Stefan's help aside and flashed to her room.

Stefan stood in the hall and winced as the door to Klaus' room was slammed shut and locked in his face. Rubbing his hands over his face and the back of his neck, he let out a drawn out sigh and leaned against the opposite wall, refusing to leave Caroline as he watched the door and listened to her strangled cries and moans. Elijah soon joined him with a panting Alauna, who had run across the halls as fast as she could after the Original.

"Am I too late? Has she shifted yet?" The old witch asked through heavy breathing as she looked at the closed door and the somber expression on the boy's face. In her hands was water bottle filled with what looked like...

"Wolfsbane?" Stefan asked and the little witch nodded and looked at Elijah for help, she needed to get it to Caroline to ease the bone mending as she shifted and with the door locked it was surely going to be difficult. Knocking on the door, Elijah waited for an answer before knocking again, louder.

"Klaus, we have something to help her, please, let us help…" Several moments passed where all the vampires could hear were Caroline's forced gasps and then the lock slid open and Klaus was standing in the doorway, looking more ragged then even Elijah had seen him in 1000 years. His face was torn in between grief that he had caused his mate pain and anger that he couldn't control this situation and help her anymore. he grabbed the water bottle and then closed and locked the door again, leaving the witch; Original and vampire out in the hall, all very worried about the light that seemed to be fading from Caroline as the minute ticked by.

Suddenly, Klaus kicked open the door, Caroline's form in his arms as she clung onto him with one arm, the other limbs hanging limping and broken from her torso. "I'm going into the cells with her, do not, for the love of God, Elijah, let her out of there, understand?" A nod from his brother had Klaus racing down into the lower basement, past the gym and into a corridor no one knew existed but he and his brother, leading down into a cryptic looking cell. Steel bars surrounded a circular looking cage with chains littering the walls and stone floor.

Klaus laid Caroline down on the floor in the cage, closing the door behind him as he locked eyes with his brother, trusting him in this moment more than ever. "Chain us in brother, it's going to be a long night..." Klaus helped Elijah weave heavy steel chains in and out of the bars of the door, locking them and then glancing toward the witch. "Could you spell them? Just for tonight?" Elijah asked as Klaus sat Caroline up and started to make her drink the wolfsbane water, her sputtering whines and groans of pain as the acid like water ran down her throat filled the air.

"Yes." Alauna started chanting and rocking slightly from her stance in front of the cage door, her eyes opening when she was finished and moved to the entrance again. "There's nothing more that any of us can do, other than let the spirits guide her and hope she takes the right path..." With that said, the old witch took Elijah's' offered hand and let him help her up the uneven stone steps back into the ground level of the house.

Klaus' eyes locked the their retreating forms, knowing he wouldn't get any answers out of the old witch now that he was caged in with Caroline. He had no idea what she meant by that, hope she chooses the right path? Could Caroline break the bond? Or worse, choose not to turn into a hybrid? Klaus let out a heavy growl and watched with hurt eyes as Caroline started to shift again. He's never seen anything like it, a vampire turning into a wolf was impossible. This entire situation was impossible as he thought about it, their bond; the Original werewolf linking them together centuries ago.

Stefan's voice spoke through Klaus thoughts as the Salvatore stood by the vervain and wolfsbane laced bars, looking steadily at Caroline and then locking eyes with Klaus. The boy's face nearly coming out as his fangs dropped, showing his ripper side as he saw his best and only friend in pain. "Klaus, this better be worth it for her." It was all he said before he retreated and with one final glance at the cage, closed the heavy iron door and locked the dead bolts from the other side, leaving them alone.

Klaus exhaled in a low sigh, closing his eyes as he watched helplessly as Caroline started to finally shift. He indeed did feel helpless at this point and he hated it. His mate was in pain and his inner wolf was howling and snarling at him to help her. But he couldn't. "Caroline, I'm right here sweetheart, I'll never leave your side after this, ever."

* * *

The courtyard was dark, not even lit by candles as the so called king of New Orleans paced in his living room. Dark shadows flitted across his features as he snarled and kicked over furniture, breaking vases and pictures flew off the walls as he broke everything in sight, but nothing abated his fury. He paid a great cost for saving his two best men from the little blonde bitches hybrid bite. Now he owed Klaus, the most powerful being on the planet. He could ask for anything and marcel would HAVE to do it, whatever it was. Who knows what the original would make him do or say or who he would have to kill for it.

Screaming at his henchmen to bring him another human he snarled and sat in his chair, the only one left standing as he waited for another living blood bag. Not even thanking his man he sunk his fangs into the girl in a flash, draining her entirely and dropping the, now lifeless, cooling body onto the carpet; not caring about the blood now staining the floor from his vicious bite.

That little blonde did all this, the bitch. He would kill her for sure, but how? Hybrids were said to be nearly immortal and only if you could actually catch them. Scrounging his brain for any plans to form, he went out the doors onto his personal balcony that looked over the quarter. People, vampires and humans alike, flitted about the streets in drunken bliss as a storm was brewing over New Orleans.

And it wasn't just the girl, it was Katherine pierce too. How in the hell she had even ended up here he couldn't figure out. She didn't have friends if the stories about her were true. She was a lying cheat and only cared about one thing, herself. So why in the seven hells would she tote around the hybrid girl. Could it be for protection? Con the girl into thinking they're friends and use her as an out if things got messy?

Rubbing his large hands over his eyes, Marcel let out a growling sigh and opened his eyes back to the party going on down in the streets. Too many things had happened in too short a time for them to be anything but coincidental. The two girls show up nearly hours before this Salvatore kid does. He says he knows the blonde, Klaus came into New Orleans far too quickly for him to be too far away, which should have frightened Marcel. The hybrid being that close already meant he was most likely headed here. It didn't make any sense, how could they all be connected?

"Diego." Marcel's voice barely rose above the music and his trusted man was right there before him, watching him as he looked over the people in the streets. "Do some digging, find out everything you can about hybrids or the Salvatore, I don't care how..." He let his voice drown out into the music, knowing Diego would understand that if he needed witches power he had freedom to do so with caution if they could even find a witch still around New Orleans after they all lost their magic.

First things first, figure out who these people were, then kill them all. Putting on his king face, Marcel dropped down onto the street without notice and merged into the crowd, ready to drown himself in his city for the night.

* * *

For a while now Caroline only felt the searing pain of her bones breaking. She could feel every little fracture and split, her hair standing on end as she lost the ability to scream or even whimper. She lost track of everything after Kat has screamed at Klaus for something, she didn't know. Then everything just went black, her vision blurred into nothingness as her mind left. She still felt the pain, but slowly it eased away as something was poured down her throat, it burned, but it eased the ache in her limbs and spine.

It was pitch black, nothing before or behind her, see couldn't even see her own hand as she walked through this weird place, it was like she was in some sort of dream or vision. Suddenly, everything started to turn lighter and lighter, she could make out the barely visible outlines of what looked like trees just ahead of her, so she ran. Through the pain in her limbs as she headed toward the brighter lights and shadows, anything was better than the absolute darkness.

Bursting out of the trees, Caroline could make out the outline of a cliff and edge and the moon, huge against the night sky. But everything was so weird, there were no stars in the sky, the moon held hardly any light toward the ground. There was no breeze, no movement, no sound, nothing. Walking further toward the small clearing Caroline looked all around her, waiting for something to pop out and spook her or worse.

She inched closer to the edge of the cliff, looking over she saw nothing, literally nothing, it slipped into blackness again, just a few feet over the edge. Looking back over, she walked a safe distance away from it, wary more than ever now. This was too freaky.

"Do not be frightened little one." the voice startled Caroline so much she let out a scream and turned on her heal to face the same wolf she dreamed about days earlier. It was massive, far larger than a horse, and with hair that was as black as the nothingness that surrounded the small clearing. It almost made him melt into it, if she wasn't looking right at him then she could have sworn he was a figment of her imagination.

The massive wolf tilted his head to the side (studying her as she stepped back, away from him, humored by her frightened scent. Giving a shake of his head as he took a few steps towards the cliff and sat on his haunches, he waited calmly for her to gather herself again. "Come, sit with me, we have much to speak about, little one."

Caroline shook her head, her hair falling out of the messy braid it was in slightly and she walked over to the wolf, standing a bit of a distance away from him as she looked up at the moon. A small laugh escaped her lips as she took in her situation. "I have to be dreaming again, right? I fainted from the pain?" She asked out loud, not really expecting an answer from her imaginary wolf.

His soft chuckle shocked her out of her own laugh and she looked at him, it seemed so familiar to her, those eyes and the lilt of his laugh. "I assure you, I'm not imaginary, I am here and you are here, your body is in your mate's arms as you're shifting into a true hybrid." Caroline took his words in and then rubbed her hands over hers eyes, she would never get used to being Klaus' mate, even if she liked the idea.

"You're him aren't you? The wolf we saw in the smoke at the witch's house?" She asked him, his eyes showed her answer as they filled with a spark and lit up to an even brighter shade of gold. "You're the Original werewolf aren't you?" Her voice softened as she looked at him and the wolf nodded his large head at her.

"I am. I'm here to take you through the final part of the mate bond." He looked up at the moon and Caroline looked up where his gaze landed, noticing that it was very suddenly becoming brighter and lighting up more and more of the surroundings. The trees looked horrific, all dead branches and claw like limbs as they rose high above her in the air.

"I thought this was the last stage, me turning? Which by the way is freaking painful, thank you for the heads up." His chuckle irritated her slightly, she hated being laughed at. But it sounded like she had heard it before, but where.

"No, little one, you are at the last part now, your turning was meant to happen. It's time to make your choice." Caroline was taken aback, she didn't think she had a choice in this matter whatsoever, that it supposed to happen so she gave up trying to fight it.

"What choice? I thought...that this was planned and we didn't have an option?" The wolf simply shook his head.

"There is always a choice, I will not force you to do something or go through this without your opinion taken into account. You may choose to accept this and stay with your hybrid always and forever, or you can choose to revoke the bond...but in doing so you will reverse your transformation and regrettably, you won't survive it..." His silence said it all, even if she chose to go back to her being alone, she would die afterwards.

She took a step back and ran her hands through her mussed hair, biting at her fingernails until they were ripped from the cuticles and started again as they quickly grew back. How could she make that choice? Live forever with the devil or be alone and die? It was pretty simple really, as her hands stilled on her lips, she was in love with the damned devil...

Making her choice, she walked back to the wolf, nodding her head as he almost smiled behind those huge jaws full of teeth. "You chose? To stay with your _mate" _Her second nod was enough for the wolf and he moved to nudge her closer to the edge with his muzzle.

"What are you doing? I'll fall!" Caroline's screech was ignored and she heard a throaty laugh that sounded identical to Klaus' as she started to topple over the edge. Her hands grasping the shiniest bit of his muzzle as his voice said only final thing.

"Give my regards to my grandson, he needs to protect you." Caroline was so confused by everything that she lost her grip on him and she plummeted into the blackness underneath her. Quickly she was enveloped in the pain of the transformation again and let out a bloodcurdling scream as she came into herself, panting on all fours on a stone floor.

* * *

Looking up, she saw only Klaus as he stood a good distance away from her, crouched forward, not to attack, but to be eye level with her it seemed. Taking a step forward, Caroline looked down and realized she hadn't stood up, and instead of a foot...it was a gray paw in front of her. Letting out a cry that sounded like a yelp, Caroline stumbled back on unsteady legs and fell on her side against the wall, looking over herself and toward Klaus for help as she tried to stand again.

"Easy love, i'm here.." Klaus' voice shook her to stop moving to get up, her body weak from the shift. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this was going to happen but her thoughts were running on instinct right now. As she looked up at Klaus through clearer vision then even her vampire self had had, she saw him grunt with the effort of his own shift. He had slipped off his jeans and was crouching in only his dark grey boxers as he turned quickly, the pain seeming to barely take his notice as he stared only at her, unblinking.

Caroline had to finally look away when the sound of his spine snapping in half echoed off the walls and into her ears again until it stopped. A soft whine escaped her lips or muzzle? Suddenly Klaus was right beside her, dropping onto his belly and she looked up to him. This was the first time she had ever seen him as his wolf. He was huge, the size of a horse almost with jet black hair that shone in the dim light of the basement. Golden eyes shone in the shadows and he pressed his face against hers, over her neck. It took her a moment to realize that Klaus was checking her for any more injuries. And other than her being very weak she was fine.

Tucking Caroline's head under his , Klaus pulled her into his side and lay his head over hers, keeping her safe and telling her to rest as he watched over her. There was no aggression in either of them as would be in new werewolves. Somehow they were holding onto that tiny bit of humanity they had in them. Simply an alpha protecting his mate in her weakened state.

Caroline was too exhausted and tired to fully understand that she was in a wolves body, her wolf body. Her charcoal grey coloring set against Klaus black mass showed how light she was. She looked lithe and strong against his bulky ,muscled frame. She was finally a true hybrid, just like Klaus. Not made by force but born with a purpose for just this moment in time.

As the candles lighting the stone walled basement flickered out and melted, casting more shadows on the two wolves locked in the cage, Klaus' thoughts turned to _his mate_, _his Caroline._ She was perfect, even more so now than he ever could have thought. With the thoughts of his mate , they were chased closely by thoughts of Marcel. Of his once protege and son, how he could try to destroy his only chance at redemption, his life and his family. He had to be killed, and soon, by his own hand. Because he would let nothing stand even a chance at hurting Caroline. _Nothing._

Klaus eyes shone in the darkness as the last candle flickered and died, leaving them both in the silence and blackness of the cell. Gold burning through the shadows, brighter then even when he first unlocked his true nature after the hybrid cruse was lifted. He had his queen at his side, his family will soon be at his back and his kingdom...that was next on his to do list.

* * *

sooo cliffy...

Klaus : Bloody hell woman their going to slaughter you for the next chapter and you know it!

Me : Hush it mister hybrid or i'll write you a really sappy chapter

Klaus : -snarls-

Me : 0-0

Reviews please! Please y'all! and suggestions are very welcome!

Oh and check out my other story Coronation!


	32. A Shift

The night was calm out in the bayou; the breeze was blowing, sending the vines and limbs dancing through the air lightly as if they were dancing to an unsung tune. The crickets were chirping; alligators growled and groaned as they caught dinner and bathed in the moonlight. Wild coyotes chased rabbits, snapping their necks as they fed. The humid air slightly less unbearable under the cool branches of the willows and pines.

All sounds stopped, no more gators, crickets or animals. No breeze to move even the lightest leaf. The wolves banished to the bayou stood frozen in their places of sleep for the night. There was no scent, no magic, all just...stopped. Those who were in their human forms crept out of their torrid homes and looked up, the moon was brighter than they had ever seen; closer than ever before and was shining so bright it felt like sunshine pouring through the limbs of the overhanging trees.

They all felt it, a change; a shift in power as the night slowly returned to normal. Instincts were what they ran on, having been banished from their home and sentenced to live in the bayou like wild animals. They felt it, down to their youngest who didn't even understand what he was yet. They all looked at their alpha, who stood with his eyes boring into the moon as if he could set it on fire. None of them felt the pull to him anymore, it was like having the curse lifted but different.

Their alpha sent commands; shouts them in their faces but they no longer felt the overpowering need to listen to him. Something else was pulling their attention toward New Orleans, their home, something beyond powerful and strong. Nodding to each other, they scrambled to find one of the few cell phones the small group had. They needed to contact him. There was no other way, they had to know what was going on.

As the alpha watched his wolves scramble, he snarled to himself and walked off into the woods to think it over, something, more like someone, had taken his place. There was a stronger alpha nearby, who mated. And any pull he had on his wolves was gone. Wolves are pack creatures, they follow the strongest they have and then lay down their lives for that ONE alpha. He was no longer needed and it pissed him off. These were his wolves. So who in their right mind was nearby with a mate that was so powerful to take his wolves right out from under him so quickly?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The lights were turned low in the lounge in the Mikaelson manor, an Original, a young Salvatore and a very, very...very angry momma Katherine were waiting with baited breath for any noise to come up from the lower basement. Elijah leaned against the bar, nursing his third glass of expensive scotch, watching Katherine pace the room. He was worried for Miss Forbes' safety, if she would hurt herself trying to escape the confines of the cell or would in turn have Klaus angry at her for attacking him. Somehow, he knew his brother wouldn't hurt the girl but there was a nagging part of him that wanted to check on the poor girl, just in case.

Katherine was beside herself with anger and helplessness. In some ways she felt even angrier than Klaus at his worst day. She was seething as she paced and paced and paced the room. Refusing to leave any further into the house in case something happened, she didn't even care she was still in Elijah's dress shirt. Though she had buttoned it up finally and rolled up the sleeves, but it still hardly covered her thighs and it was distracting the elder original as she paced and refused to sit still for even a moment. But he wouldn't go near her, the long healed scratches on his arms had warned him to not go near her any time soon. She was a raging mother, her child pulled from her while she was in pain and Katherine couldn't do a single thing to help Caroline.

As Stefan listened with closed eyes for any sound from the basement, he grew more and more agitated by the second. His best friend was down there, with Klaus, alone ...in a cell! And he couldn't help her. Looking back at Elijah and a frustrated Katherine, he realized they were all helpless in this fight. Klaus had to somehow calm her down or she would hurt herself trying to get out of the basement. Hearing a low groan whispered up from the floor, they all froze, listening carefully as they heard a sickening snap of bone breaking and a soft whine.

Katherine didn't think, she acted. she ran as fast as her vampire speed would allow her and then pushed further, nearly falling down the flight of stone steps as she came up to the thick iron door. Barely registering the yell coming from Elijah, she wrenched the heavy door open. Running inside, all the candles that were lit earlier had burned out, some still half melted and some not at all, like the shadows had snuffed them out. Even with her vampire senses it was hard to see anything deep inside the room as she looked into the cage. Her gaze was met by bright yellow eyes and she took a step back, holding her hand over her mouth as the shadows fled.

Elijah and Stefan had both started to light the candles again, and some of the lanterns, stopping in their actions as the figures in the cage were slowly illuminated. A low warning growl came from one of the figures and as everyone's eyes adjusted to the low light they were again struck speechless as the larger black wolf, presumably Klaus, stood over a grey wolfs form and snarled loudly at them to back off. Elijah knew enough about werewolves to back away without making eye contact directly.

The snarling softened when Caroline's light, grey tipped ears flickered toward their footsteps and she lifted her elegant head to them. Katherine was so overtaking by surprise at Caroline's new form, that she dropped to her knees on the stone floor beside Elijah's legs. Hand covering her mouth as Caroline's head whipped around, nose in the air as if she scented something and then Kathrine gasped at Caroline's eyes. They were her beautiful gorgeous blue color, not yellow at all like Klaus' or any other hybrid's eye color she had seen.

Klaus' front paws move to hover his upper body over Caroline as he growled again, warning them to stay back. Caroline merely flickered her fluff tipped ear at him and then laid her head back down to try and go back to sleep, not giving a care in the world as she trusted her mate to protect her from anything. Klaus eyes met Elijah's for just a split second, showing his brother he was indeed in control of his body as he let out another snarl and this time snapped his massive jaws in the air at them on the other side of the steel bars.

Stefan reached for Katherine's elbow and with Elijah grabbing her other they both pulled her to her feet and didn't release her. Sharing a knowing look they both started to pull the dark haired vampire out of the basement and back up the steps. Even if Caroline was fine, Klaus wouldn't let her or anyone near his mate until, at least, morning. This time, Katherine didn't fight but she wouldn't take her eyes off of the two of them. Latching the door closed again, Elijah brushed a stray curl from Katherine's face behind her ear and finally she looked at him.

"She's going to be okay...right?" They didn't show it, but both the males could hear the outright desperation in Katherine's whispered pleas. She was scared for Caroline, beyond scared and she was showing her emotions blatantly without caring if they show it.

Stefan chose to step in since Elijah seemed to be tongue tied, looking at his sire and taking her shoulder lightly in his hand. "Klaus won't let a thing happen to her, she's in good hands...paws?" He tried to smile at that and it seemed to work as Kat let a tiny smile grace her lips and she let Elijah pull her up the steps and to bed.

He chose to stay behind, leaning on the door for a long while as the sounds on Caroline's slow breathing told him she was asleep and Klaus gave a short snuff. "Alright, alright...I'll leave you alone..." With a heavy sigh, Stefan lifted himself off the door and slowly made his way up to ground floor and then up to his room. It was going to be hard to get any sleep, they all knew it. But as they all made their way to bed, at least to appear to go to their rooms. Everyone shared a similar thought, why hadn't Caroline attacked the bars to get to them? She was a werewolf now, at least half. Her instincts should have said to attack and kill...so what's different?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There wasn't much light, she could tell from the lack of sunlight behind her eyelids as she shifted on the chilly floor. Her skin clammy and cool where it touched the somehow smooth stone under her. Her body felt like she had been hit by a truck, run over and then thrown in a crusher. Every bone and muscle hurt. She tried to get up, but a strong iron bar held her in place and for a split second she froze, images of torture flashing through her mind but as she realized it was warm and not cold and she opened her blue eyes to find she was still in the cage. Vaguely, she remembered Klaus bringing her down here, but not much after that, flashes were in her vision and gone before she could really see them.

The arm around her waist tightened and she tensed for only a second before Klaus' scent hit her nose and she relaxed into him. In that moment, Caroline didn't care she was cold, didn't care that her body ached and didn't care that she was locked in a cage, in the basement, with Niklaus Mikaelson. It almost made her laugh out, as if it was all some crazy dream. But the warmth from his arm around her brought her back to reality and again she was awestruck by what she was being blessed with.

Klaus' arm tightened fractionally and he lifted his head and shoulders to look down at her, his hand coming up to brush away a tangled lock of hair form her face as he looked her over and settled his gaze on her eyes. Caroline couldn't stop the tiny smile aimed at him and it grew into a grin as she threw her weak arms around his shoulders and neck and clung to him as the turmoil of changing flew through her mind finally. The pain had been unbearable to a point where she had wanted to die just to end it all.

He felt her turmoil roll through her mind, he knew it was painful the first time, but him being an Original, and older, meant that he could fight through the pain and block it out almost completely. But the memory of the pain made it start to seem real and Caroline was panicking in his arms, shushing her, he gently rocked her until she calmed down, their bond wrapping around them until it hummed softly as she calmed .

"Shhh love, I've got you." He whispered into her hair as he ran his free hand through it and tangled his fingers in the mass of curls. She refused to move from where she was nuzzling into his neck and he didn't force her to move. It felt right, to have her this close to him, to hold her in his arms and protect her.

Ignoring the fact they were both stark naked, Klaus pulled her up into his lap to get her off the cold floor, holding Caroline close to him as she tucked her nose into his neck at the pulse point there. He knew what she wanted and he wouldn't deny her to feed after the night she went through. Pulling her head closer to his neck, he whispered softly for her to go ahead.

She didn't need to be told twice, her double set of fangs descended and she sunk them into his neck. A low grunt escaped his lips as he held Caroline tight against his chest, her nails digging into his back as she drank her fill of his blood. Klaus wondered vaguely if she was now completely immune to venom, but he ignored his deep thinking as he enjoyed the sounds of Caroline pulling his blood from his veins. He ran his fingers through her hair again and smiled as it quickly untangled and fell in loose spirals down her back. Looking again, Klaus held out a lock and pulled it to the tip, it was considerably longer then he remembered. Glancing at her back, her hair clearly cascaded down to her hips. A good foot, or more, longer than it had been.

It had to have been her werewolf side, Klaus thought for a moment. His own hair had been growing longer and faster after he unlocked his hybrid nature. He had to shave fairly often to keep this blasted beard off his jaw. He wondered if Caroline would like it or if it would shock her. As he thought about everything, her fangs receded into her gums from his neck and her lips and tongue roved over his neck, cleaning the wound as it healed fairly instantly.

Leaning away from his neck and shoulder, Caroline looked up at him, wiping the stray drops from her lips with her wrist. Klaus hand stopped her from smearing it further and lowered his wrist in his soft grip as he leaned in ad kissed away the last drops of the blood from the corner of her mouth and grinned as he heard her sharp intake of breath and her spine shiver under his light touch.

"As much as I would love to, sweetheart, you're freezing and we need to get some food in you." Chuckling lightly, he looked up towards the ceiling, listening for his brother.

"Food? We need food?" She asked softly, her voice nearly cracking after her strangled screaming all night. Caroline rubbed her neck to try and sooth the ache as she watched Klaus.

"You are part werewolf, love, we need some meat in our diet beside blood, but not every day if you don't like." His voice resounded off the wall like booms and Caroline winced as she realized he had only whispered it. Her new senses were melding with her vampire ones and she was having trouble adjusting again to new abilities.

Klaus noticed and tucked her back under his chin, covering her ears lightly with his hands he called out for Elijah to bring them some clothes, softly enough so not to hurt Caroline's sensitive ears as he did so. Turning them so Caroline could stand, Klaus helped her up and pulled on the jeans he had discarded the night before. Covering himself as, not Elijah, but a very angry and worried Katherine burst through the door with a handful of clothes and rushed over to the bars.

Caroline tucked herself behind Klaus because of her nudity as she smiled brightly at Katherine, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the worry riddled over her friends face and that she was the cause of it. Klaus reached out for the clothes from a now glaring Katherine as she locked eyes with him. He was still in awe that she somehow no longer feared him to stand up to him. She was more like Caroline the more he watched her

Handing the clothes to Caroline behind him, he watched Katherine watch him, both locked on each other's eyes as she didn't back down and neither would he for the moment. Caroline pulled on the sleep shorts and tank top, pulling the warm cardigan over her shoulders and wrapping it around herself to try and warm her chilled skin. Finally dressed, she ran to the bars and hugs Katherine as best she could through them.

"I'm so sor-" Katherine cut her off with a shush and hugged her as tight as she could, leaning back form the hug and checking her face for any injuries; tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked Caroline over.

Elijah appeared behind the two girls with Stefan and Alauna landing on the bottom of the steps behind him. He noticed the tense posture his brother was in, the clenched fists and locked jaw. Elijah's eyes traveled over to the hugging girls where Katherine's arms were encircled around Caroline through the bars. "Katherine...please step away from the bars, Alauna needs to remove the enchantment so that we may let them out." He noticed the grateful look on Klaus face and simply looked back at Katherine, who begrudgingly stepped away from the door and chains to let the witch unspell them.

Klaus pulled Caroline back to his side and tuck her under his arm tightly, glad that she didn't fight him on his touch anymore. Because every inch of him told him to attack anyone who came to touch his Caroline. Even Katherine, who he knew loved Caroline to her very core, he had wanted to rip her to shreds just now. Giving his brother another look, silently telling them that Caroline needed to be left alone for a few hours and hoping his brother got the message as the door creaked open in front of them.

Caroline didn't run to her friends, she stayed tucked against Klaus and surprised them all when she stayed with him as he walked her past them and up to the stairs. Looking over Klaus' arm, she smiled at her friends to say she was okay and then Klaus picked her up with a soft squeak from her and he flashed her upstairs.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Katherine took a few steps after them, refusing to let Caroline be alone any longer with that hybrid ass. Somehow, she knew he would stop her yet again, and turned her face toward Elijah whose grip only tightened on her upper arm as she hissed at him. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her and kept his hold on her, knowing she couldn't break it without breaking her arm.

"You can't go to her right now, either of you," his eyes traveled to Stefan who had indeed started up the stairs and stopped at Elijah's words, "wolves are severely protective of their mates, bonded or not, and they will kill anyone who goes near their mate. As much as you love her, he will shred you to bits the moment you touch her today." Katherine's shocked face had him softening his sharp tone. "Give them until the afternoon, let her come into herself more and let Niklaus calm himself. He knows this is difficult for you two." Elijah slowly released Katherine's arm, betrayal written all over her face at the fact that he was refusing to let her go to Caroline.

Stefan let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over his face as he continued up the steps, flashing straight to his room and closing the door and secluding himself in the darkness inside. While Katherine struggled to not slap Elijah across the face, she turned on her heels and the only sound left was the tip tapping of her shoes going up the steps angrily.

Elijah let out a sigh and straightened his jacket as he helped the silent witch up the steps and back toward the kitchen where their tea was brewing. She gladly took the seat offered to her and laid her hands clasped on the table in front of her, her old, withered eyes taking on a faraway look as Elijah made her a cup of tea. As he set it down in front of her, Alauna shook herself back to the present and forced a smile as she took the mug from him.

The elder vampire was no fool, he saw the look she had; then the smile that was far from natural. He knew she had something on her mind. "Alauna...please..." He asked softly of her, startling the witch by his almost plea. She could see in his face the strain of keeping his family together over the years, of only Niklaus being left and how Elijah desperately wanted them to be a family again. He had put all his money on this small child who was now somehow a hybrid and mated to his younger brother, the devil. Any hope he had was resting on her.

With a soft exhale, she took a sip of the tea before placing the mug back on the table. "The wolves, in the bayou, they're restless after feeling her shift. Power has changed and the true king is rising..." Alauna spoke in soft riddles, but Elijah could easily follow all but one thought.

"They felt her shift?" Alauna nodded and looked out the window into the still morning.

"After completing the bond, Klaus, not only has his perfect hybrid mate, but he has taken his birthright as a true alpha of alphas. Every wolf pack in the nearby areas are going to come to him and either pledge their allegiance or fight for their pack back. Either way..."

"A war..." Elijah finished for her and she nodded again. "Things will never be simple, will they?" He asked to no one in particular and gave Alauna a nod before walking out to disappear in the depths of the house, leaving the witch by herself as she watched the sunrise from the open windows.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The sunlight began to pour into the windows of Klaus' room, illuminating Caroline's sleeping form as she rested under a thin blanket, her hair flowing over the bed around her head like a beautiful halo. Looking up from his perch against the headboard, Klaus pulled her gently back up to his chest, burying his nose in her honey hair and holding her tightly to him. The love he felt pouring form his heart scared him. Now that he had felt it, accepted it into his soul, he couldn't let anything happen to Caroline. If he lost her now, after showing how he could really love someone beside even his family, he would turn over and become even worse than before he met her.

Looking up at the now open doorway, he found his brother looking at him as if he had grown two heads. Making sure Caroline was indeed sleeping soundly, he looked back up as Elijah entered the room, staying just inside the door so not to provoke Klaus' protectiveness.

"I see now brother, the light she holds in your eyes, in everyone she meets. I didn't truly before, but, now, seeing you watch over her when you need as much rest. Forcing yourself to stay awake, holding her so tenderly. I understand." Elijah looked at his brothers confused face before kneeling on one knee where he stood, looking down at the ground as he feel into their human days of loyalty and promises.

"I promise to lay my own life down for her, brother, to protect and maim whoever comes near her, until the day I die protecting her..." Elijah looked up at his brother, seeing the shock roll over his features before he smiled at him, a genuine Klaus smile that he hadn't seen in years, pointed at him. Somehow, they just patched up anything that had happened to them over the years in a single moment, all because of Caroline Forbes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On the outskirts of New Orleans, what's left of the Scooby gang is staying in a rundown hotel. The inside looked awful and worse for wear, peeling wallpaper, dingy carpet, and god knows what kind of stains on the old bed spread. Elena was pacing the room, and had been for hours now, already leaving a spot on the carpet from her tennis shoes. She was distraught, but even more than that she was angry. In her entire life, even after Klaus had killed everyone she loved over and over, she had never felt this type of rage coursing through her thin body. Her shoulders and fists shook with it she growled and hissed. Not listening to a single consoling word from Damon and him finally gave up, turning to the cheap bottle of whiskey and ignoring her as he brooded in the corner chair.

How could Caroline turn her back on them? She was always the rock, the one who was always optimistic and was always there for them. Why now? Why change now? Katherine had taken her from them, turned her into this...this bitch that wasn't Caroline, not the one they knew and loved anymore. How could she side with Klaus? With Katherine? She had to be compelled. Or worse a spell put on her to make her believe the vile words coming from the Original's lips. There was no way on earth or hell that Caroline would willingly stay with the bastard.

Stopping her pacing, Elena threw her fist into the wall, not even caring that it was already healing with the plaster still in her hand. The action made Bonnie jump from her meditation and throw a glare at her friend. She was trying desperately to contact the spirits, her expression, anything. But there was nothing. She hadn't felt so much as a whisper of magic since she had been thrown to the ground at the Original's house.

It couldn't be gone, it just couldn't. Not her magic, the only thing that makes her who she was. through all of the years she had went through losing it, getting it back , having it taken and then turning to dark magic only to get her white magic back. This could not be the end, she needed her magic. Giving a growl to herself, she toppled over the candles she had been trying to light for the past three days to no avail.

Crossing her arms, she looked up to see Elena sitting on the edge of the rickety bed, her hands fisted into little balls as she shook with anger. She felt pity for Elena, she had lost everyone because of Klaus, everyone, even herself. Glancing over she saw Damon had once again went off for even more cheap booze, just like him. To ignore the problem until it blows up in their faces, or they underestimate what's going on.

"We have to kill them, every last one of them, make them pay for this..." Elena's whispered threats barely reached Bonnie's ears, she saw the fangs drop from Elena's face; the veins under her eyes. But Elena didn't look right as a vampire, it didn't feel right to be around her anymore. She felt foreign and strange. Elena hadn't looked beautiful like Caroline or Damon did with their vampire features. She looked dark, cruel...even scary at times. It didn't fit her, it changed who she was and Bonnie hated it. She wished she could turn her back, but there was no such spell.

Spell...thinking of spells put Bonnie right back into her foul mood. Why had the spirits taken her magic this time? What had she done but try to protect her friends? Thinking back, she replayed what happened over and over in her head until it started to dawn on her. Her magic was there until she tried to put Caroline to sleep so they could grab her. The second the shower of her power touched Caroline, a shock went through her, so powerful it felt like her body had been shot with lightening.

A sudden loathing erupted in the dark skinned ex-witch. She hated Caroline for doing this to her, taking her one power away from her. Caroline was the problem, not the answer. She was the one who had chosen her side, the wrong side, against the people who really loved her. Bonnie nodded along with whatever foolish plan Elena was cooking up to take down the Originals. She had to help take them down if it's the last thing she did.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Diego watched with worried eyes as Marcel threw yet another dead body onto the ground of the alley. The king was going through tourists like candy and this wasn't like him at all. He could see Marcel watching over his shoulder as if someone was watching him and he almost looked...scared. He rubs the side of his neck where the girl had bitten him, could still feel the ghostly traces of the bite, the double set of fangs as they shredded his tendons and dripped the venom into his body.

Suppressing a shudder at the memory, he returned to watching his sire. Marcel had stopped his movements and had answered his phone, growing angrier by the second. Listening in on the phone call he only caught what sounded like the word pierce and witch. What in the world now?

Marcel shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood from his face as it grew thoughtful. "We have even more guests, maybe we should patrol the airports..." Marcel pocketed the bloody rag now and started off to his bar, several of his lackeys following him and more dropping down from rooftops to walk behind Diego and Thierry as they all followed their king blindly and without thought.

Shoving into his bar, Marcel gave a signal to get all the humans out of the place and several vampires worked to remove the pests as he studied the people in front of him. His jaw dropped for a moment and he got right in the dark haired girls face.

"Is this some sort of joke? I've seen enough of you, Katherine Pierce!" The girls face looked unsurprised and she laughed darkly, stepping out of reach and up to the black haired vampire behind her. Marcel was so confused, she looked exactly like pierce.

"I get that a lot, but I'm not that bitch, I'm Elena. Katherine is basically my ancestor and I'm her doppelganger." She nodded to the man beside her, his face full vampire as he watched everyone surround them. "This is Damon, and Bonnie." She turned her head to tilt at the dark skinned girl with cropped hair who was trying not to look nervous.

"It's Marcel, right?" Elena asked and crossed her arms. "Klaus took everything from us, I intend to pay him back for it..." Her voice was laced with venom, Damon taking her toward his side as he watched warily for any side attacks.

Marcel went to the bar and ordered a strong drink, taking it down without tasting it as he plastered his smile on his face and turned back to them. No doubt this Elena looked exactly like Katherine, but, looking at her closely, you could tell the difference. Where Katherine made you think you weren't fit to be in her presence, this girl exuded spoilt brat. And the little girl, Bonnie, beside her was watching everyone carefully, she was human but...

"A witch?" Marcel asked the Bonnie girl, who took a moment to nod, but opened her mouth to speak.

"Not...not anymore...the sprits took my powers when I tried to take back what was ours from the Originals. I have nothing left..." The fire in her eyes showed just how much she wanted to blast something with her magic that was no longer there. Marcel was shocked, as were some of his men, who looked between each other. They had heard of magic being ripped from some dark witches but after they attacked those people? It was strange, but then again, nothing in the past few days had been normal.

Taking a long look at Bonnie, Marcel switched his focus back onto the little vampire in front of him. She wasn't much, too thin, hair too long, sunken in eyes like she hadn't fed or slept. But he saw that determination in those dark eyes. Taking another long drink from his refilled glass, he started again.

"What, exactly, did they take from you?" He wanted to know, now. Elena looked at Damon and Bonnie's faces before she stepped forward and stood her ground, or attempted too, it was almost comical how she was so different then the Petrova girl.

"Everything...and our friend...he's taken her and refuses to give her back to us. He's got her under some sort of spell or compulsion...and we're getting her back..." Elena's fists were clenched at her sides as she vibrated with fury, her vampire features coming out as she waited for marcels answer.

Thinking about it for a moment, Marcel made his decision. He needed more information and would pretend to help them until he felt they were no longer useful to his plans so, with a smile and open arms, he welcomed them into his kingdom. Deciding to focus on Elena right now, he shot another look at Damon who was glued to her as he watched them all with war riddled eyes. He's the one to watch out for in case things go south.

Offering them a drink and a place to stay in his compound, marcel took them to his home. Showing them his city as they watched carefully, none of them actually looking at the sights, it was more like they were looking for someone watching. Marcel felt the creeping feeling come back up his spine that he was indeed being watched and hurried them along to his home, where it was safe. For the moment.

On the other side of the veil, a tall girl with long platinum blonde hair watched and growled softly to herself. She wasn't going to let Stefan's happiness be ruined, not in her life, not again. Turning on her heel, she bumped into someone with a mess of black spike of hair and growled at him. He steadied her and she stepped away slightly, still looking down at the fool king Marcel and nodded to her companion, flashing back to the manor to watch over her friend as his other best friend turned into a werewolf.

The dark haired man stood watching over Marcel and the Scooby gang for a moment, deciding to listen in on any plans that may come about. Watching Bonnie for a moment, he shook his head, how could a pure soul be so corrupted by hate that she would destroy her friend's happiness so she could feel better? Her powers were taken for a reason, and there wasn't any way of fixing that.

He wasn't going to let his family down again, not this time, not ever again…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Stefan brooded, like he did anything else, in his dark room nursing another bottle of whiskey. Looking at the glass made him think of his brother and he threw the glass at the wall. As it shattered, he stood up and threw himself face first onto his bed, letting out a groan. Caroline was fine, but weak, he had left his only brother to join the Original family, for good, and to top it off Elijah wanted to rip his head off every time he and Katherine were in the same room together.

He didn't see or hear the blonde sit beside him on the bed, didn't hear her sigh and run her fingers over his back as she tried in vain to soothe him. "Stef come on, stop your pouting, please. It doesn't look good on you…" Sighing, she watched him fall into a light sleep, she watched over him for long minutes that ticked by. Being on the other side made time go so much slower as you watched you friends go through life without you and you're right there and there's nothing you can do or say to help.

She had to find a way to get out of there, along with her companion, so they could help their families. They just had to. She was sick and tired of Stefan being the go to guy to sacrifice himself for the good of everyone, and from the other side. She saw how Caroline and Stefan had clung to each other for support as that group of friends used them more and more to their advantage. How she hated being killed so early on, or she would have stayed and kicked all their asses, helped with the plans and maybe Stefan wouldn't be so empty inside, even with Caroline around he seemed like he was distant. She hated seeing him this way.

"You can help him soon enough..." the voice almost startled her as she looked up to fin the dark haired man beside her. "I think they're planning on resurrecting my loving parents...again." He rolled his eyes at that and sighed. Nik and Elijah didn't need any more wars or battles, they need peace, and, for God's sake, he was going to stop it.

"They're not going to get them are they?" His smirk made her smile.

"Nope, they're going to get us darling."

* * *

ha? ha? What do ya'll think? You guys can pretty much guess who's coming back right?

Any suggestions and thoughts and critiques are very welcome!

* * *

Couple quick notes! I realize their mating went kinda fast, bear with me it slows down

There will be more Stefan and Elijah interactions

More katoline friendship and training things

And Tyler...well hes going to do something really...really...really stupid here soon

* * *

Klaus : you made me naked and didnt mention i was a god?

me : ummmmmmm...

Klaus : i mean look at me love! im perfection!

care : ...-drags his hybrid ass to bed-


	33. Grandfather?

The sun was just beginning to set on New Orleans. The birds singing softly from the swaying limbs and vines as the sky turned into a softer shade of blue. Clouds overhanging the sun and blocking most of the rays as they slowly made their way across the horizon. Katherine had given up her tirade of anger mothering. Realizing that she couldn't do much to help Caroline and even though it pained her to see her friend and little confidant so weak and tired, she let her go up with Klaus.

Sitting on a swing left forgotten on the other side of the yard, Katherine watched the sun set and enjoyed the stillness and silence of the afternoon. Her hair plaited and hanging heavily from off her shoulder as she swung herself gently back and forth. She contemplated how she had changed since bringing Caroline into her life. It was definitely nothing like she had expected. She never knew that the girl was so strong, inside and out. or the fact that somehow...through the short years they had been together, she had not only grown fond of Caroline, but thought of her as a little sister, a companion, her friend, even a daughter.

Chuckling out softly into the stillness Katherine smiled and closed her eyes. Caroline Forbes, the blonde cheerleader from a dead end town, had somehow melted the great Katherine's ice cold heart. She really had. At first, Katherine had wanted to use that hatred and fear of Caroline's to mold her into a ruthless ally. But after seeing just how broken all the bullying and meaningless friendships had done to break her spirit. It was too much, Katherine couldn't stand it.

The first thing she had done was make Caroline realize her worth. The little blonde thing took months to come out of her shell around Katherine. And once she did, she just seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Her smile started to defrost the thick ice and snow around her heart and soon, she had felt herself smiling along with Caroline whenever it was directed at her. To the point where she had to start reminding herself it wasn't the time to smile. Caroline had broken into her walled up soul and shattered the bricks with a bulldozer.

"penny for your thoughts?" a voice startled Katherine , her braid flinging off her shoulder as she found Stefan standing a few trees away, leaning against the trunk with his thumbs in the pocket of his jeans. Her heart rate calming down after the sudden sound, Katherine found herself wanting to smile, but she just couldn't muster it just yet. Stefan pushed himself off the tree with his shoulder and walked over to plop down on the grass a few yards away from Katherine's new found swing.

She had never really loved Stefan or Damon for that matter. But Katherine did care for Stefan, he was a sweet man, one who didn't deserve to be toyed with like she had, pitting brother against brother, it wasn't right. Good lord, Caroline had gotten into her morals as well, damn blond pixie.

"She's something special...isn't she?" He said it as a statement, looking up at the changing sky as the blues faded into purples and reds, the light breeze ruffling his short locks of hair. She knew what he meant, agreed wholeheartedly with him.

"Klaus is right, when he calls her full of light, she shines like a beacon in our world of darkness and death..." Katherine answered, turning her face back to the treetops, the breeze slowing down and the heat of the south starting to sink in between the gusts of air. Tiny wisps of her dark curls coming out of the braid and framing her face messily. "In the end, we're all monsters"

They both enjoyed the silence, neither one willing the break the almost comfortable space between them as the sky grew into brighter reds and oranges. Katherine made to get up. It was late afternoon now and Caroline would be up from her resting nap and hopefully away from Klaus. And she needed to find Elijah, apologize for acting out of hand when he had grabbed her. She had forgotten almost that her nails were manicured like claws for a reason.

Stefan looked up when she turned to walk away, fighting with himself to say what he needed to say. "Thank you..." Katherine stopped, turned to look at Stefan with a strange expression of confusion on her face. Sighing, Stefan stood, ran a hand through his hair and growled softly at himself. "I hate it you know...that you were the one to take her, save her. But now, seeing her so freaking happy and here? ...I... thank you, for taking what they did, what I did to her, and making her shine brighter than before."

Katherine was shocked by Stefan's words. To be thanked, for something she didn't mean to do, and for them to really mean it. It was completely out of place in her ears. Shaking her head, Katherine let the small smile appear on the corner of her lips as she looked up at the house bathed in red and orange from the sunset.

"I'm not sure what exactly our relationship is anymore Stefan. But one thing I know for a fact, I'm not that Katherine you knew, and I won't ever be her again." with one last look at Stefan, she turned and walked back into the house through the double French doors on the back porch.

Making her way through the halls, toward her suite, Katherine stopped for a moment to listen for any signs Caroline would be awake. Nothing but her soft breathing, the scratch of pencil to appear and the soft roll of a page being turned in a book met her ears. Deciding to still leave her alone, Katherine went into her room and looked long and hard at the bathtub. It just seemed to be screaming at her to be filled with bubbles and hot water.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caroline awoke to iron bars surrounding her torso and warmth appearing on her neck every few moments. Her new senses were instantly on the alert as she tensed up. This wasn't where she fell asleep...the change...she shifted into a wolf last night! And Klaus...Klaus was with her...suddenly it hit Caroline who was holding her so closely.

Peering up with hooded eyes she spotted Klaus' eyes of deep green centered right at her, no emotion. Just simply staring, his hold never lessening on her as she wriggled up to face him instead of lying on her side against his chest. His arms refused to budge and in fact grew even tighter now that she was facing him, straddling his lap as he leaned back against the ornate dark wood headboard.

for long moments they didn't say a word, simply looked at each other as the newness of their situation hung heavy around them like a thick veil. Klaus' lips lifted in the corners to forma smile as he pulled Caroline up to his chest and crushed her smaller frame against his chest. Arms locked into place and nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent.

Caroline was shocked only for a moment, instead of fighting it, she just wrapped her arms around his sides as best she could and hugged him back as tightly as he was holding her. It wasn't enough to hurt but she could feet the emotions rolling through him as he held her for dear life.

"I'm sorry..." his voice was so soft, lips barely touching against her skin as he mumbled the one phrase that he detested saying to anyone and in fact never really meant it when he did. But he felt an ache in his entire body as flashes of her screaming and the sounds of bones snapping filled his mind. He hated to put her through that. If only the one time, it was still something that was undeniably painful to the worst extant he could imagine at the time.

Caroline's eyes opened at this admission, she heard it, softly, but it was there and instead of replying, making it weird or ruining the small moment between them. She clung tighter to him and nodded against the crook of his neck, her nails digging slightly into his sides through the shirt as she hung onto him.

They stayed like that for an hour or a few minutes, neither cared. Because for a moment he wasn't a murdering psychopathic killer and she wasn't a naive little lamp that fell in love with the big bad wolf. They simply were. His eyes flashed to the slightly open door, hearing the soft footfalls of Stefan and Elijah standing from their places in the living room, clearly been listening too closely for when she awoke.

Klaus closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment with her, it wouldn't last much longer, and they had much to talk about. But leaning back and seeing the tiredness still in her eyes, it could all wait. Tucking his forefinger and thumb under her chin he pulled Caroline's face up to look up him from her spot buried into his neck. She looked up at him with those blue eyes and it just made his heart melt into a molten pile of lava.

"I do believe they've heard you wake up love." his smile betrayed how he wanted to lock the door and keep her with him. But the spark of happiness over seeing Katherine in her eyes dashed that thought away. His Caroline was truly smitten with the Petrova girl and he still couldn't fathom as to why. A question for another time.

Caroline and Klaus started to move away from each other, both to their own disappointment as they did so. Standing up, Caroline found her legs a bit shaky but after only a moment they were back to normal, and she felt, stronger. The muscles in her legs bunched and flexed as if by only a thought, faster than ever before and she tilted her head as she flexed and studied the way they now moved.

Almost chuckling at her Klaus stood, with a grace she never noticed before, his movements silky and predatory. They were before but she could SEE the way he deliberately moved to keep himself perfectly balanced, the way his arms were always tensed yet relaxed, the way his back was always straight. She was staring, but by god she couldn't stop, he was shirtless for god sakes!

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her once more. Pleased that she didn't tense or even try to pull away from him and leaned into his frame. He couldn't get enough of her, touching her, holding her; it was driving him insane how much he wanted to hold this blinding light to his shadowed soul. Inside his head, Klaus could almost see his werewolf side, wagging his tail like a puppy and yipping as he held her.

"Oh for god's sake, she's been with you all night now let me have her back!" Katherine's motherly stern tone sounded around them and Klaus whipped his head over to the doppelganger standing in the now fully open doorway, hands on hips and eyes looking ready to burn holes in someone, preferably him.

With a small snarl he couldn't quite contain he flashed his hybrid eyes at the woman and almost did it again when she didn't even flinch anymore. Merely blinked and raised an eyebrow at him as Caroline poked his side for him to let her go. Her giddiness was radiating through the bond, showing just how much she wanted to see her friend.

"We'll talk later sweetheart." his whispered into Caroline's hair. Ignoring the huffing woman in the door he turned down to Caroline, pulling her chin back up to him and placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips. It wasn't much but it was enough to leave her breathless and he turned her loose, smirking at the now death glares Katherine was pointing at him as Caroline smacked his arm and she scurried away with her friend. A devilish smirk gracing his lips as he watched her walk away. She did look as good as she walked away.

crossing his arms for a moment Klaus stared at the now empty hallway, the small laughs coming from Caroline only showing how quickly she had healed and was back to her old self after the past night. Uncrossing his arms he raised his right hand to scrub over his face. His mind going blank when what he needed to do was strategize. Keep his family safe, take down marcel and return his kingdom to its rightful place, under his feet. But all he could think about was Caroline. Her eyes, her hair, her face, her smile, her laugh. She was intoxicating and invaded his thoughts, refusing to relinquish control back to him until he had her with him again.

A soft rapping on his bedroom door drew Klaus from his plagued mind and noticed his elder brother staring at him with a smile big enough to reach his ears. Clearing his throat Elijah shook his head and walked over to his brother, clapping a hand down onto Klaus shoulder.

"Brother, she was chosen for you for a reason, remember that." with another soft clap to his shoulder he turned and walked back o ward the door. "Get dressed brother, Stefan wishes to speak with us about Marcel." with that, Elijah left Klaus to change and headed back toward the lounge where Stefan was pacing a hole into the polished hardwood floors.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"what do you mean Stefan is your brother?!" marcels voice rang out angrily throughout his compound, causing many to flinch and a few to even back away from their outraged king. Damon stood in front of him, glass of scotch held effortlessly in his hand as he nodded and looked at the king. He was anything but calm, seeing as he had opened his big mouth and was now royally pissed at himself for saying something so stupid.

Marcel had inquired about the Salvatore, asking if any of the trio had heard of him before in their travels, and stupidly Damon had pointed out that Stefan was his younger brother. Who, he quickly added, hadn't seen in 50 years or so. Hopefully marcel wouldn't catch the hesitation in his voice but he didn't want to be caught in this mess anymore. And saying that he was related to someone who was in Marcel's sights was a bad idea.

Elena, spoiled as always, tried to draw the focus back on her as she stalked over to Damon and marcel. "We're forgetting the bigger picture here, Stefan hates Klaus, and he would never help him unless he was compelled by an original to do so! He'll be on our side as soon as we figure out if he's compelled or not." Elena flipped her limp straight hair over her shoulder in an effort to appear angry and superior to the other vampires. She was failing miserably at it.

Marcel took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes as he calmed himself. He tried to think of exactly what had gone down the past few days. the two girls show up, attack his guys and the blonde's bite is deadly, hybrid, Katherine pierce, not good to have her anywhere, Stefan shows up, says he knows them a bit, tells him how to heal the guys, Klaus, Klaus' blood is the cure, Klaus heals the guys, he now owes Klaus a favor, these three show up, want to take down Klaus, get the blonde back for some stupid reason, Damon and Stefan are brothers. Too many coincide3nces for marcel to believe this was simply random acts all pushed into one.

He looked over Damon and Elena. The girl seemed to be power driven to get this girl back. In his opinion, if the girl wanted to come back, she would have by now. This Elena didn't look like much, her resemblance with Pierce stopped there. She acted nothing like Katherine, she was weak and she knew it. The male, this older Salvatore, he was lying through his teeth. The nervousness and anxiety rolling off him was palpable in moments like this. He was hiding something, or he didn't want to be here. Either way, neither did marcel.

"He hates Klaus, he told me that much and I can see it in his eyes, I doubt he's lying to me. So what we need to figure out is where the little hybrid is and takes her. If she's away from Klaus, we can use her as bait, I can kill Klaus and be done with whole mess." marcel spit out the last part with anger, how dare Klaus come here and take back what he abandoned? This was his city now, his.

Elena smirked a bit and placed her hands on her hips. "We know where the house is. thanks to a locater spell we finally found Caroline at Klaus' newest mansion." bonnie popped up beside her and glared at no one in particular, despising being reminded of the moments she was stripped of her powers.

"We know exactly where she's staying, and knowing the big bad, he's got her under house arrest in that gilded cage of his." Damon added and finished his glass, looking intently at the glass so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with any of the vampires surrounding him.

Marcel glanced at Diego and he came forward toward bonnie and Elena. "Tell Diego where the house is, well attack as soon as we know the layout and if they have any witches on their side. Since there aren't any left in the city I'll have to go find one out in the bayous." marcel waved them off as he stalked to his study, he needed to think and process all this. His body was ready for a fight but he knew if he went up against Klaus by himself he would die, quickly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Katherine dragged Caroline further into the house, straight to their rooms and locked the door behind her. Turning the blonde around Katherine looked her over. She didn't seem fatigued, her eyes shone like usual and no marks or distress from the night showed on her at all. With a sigh of relief Katherine drew Caroline into her arms and held her close for a moment.

"I'm fine kitty Kat, I promise." with a smile at her nickname only Caroline could call her, she smiled and released the girl. Tucking some hair behind her ear and shaking her head a bit.

"You know, I was worried sick! you know I hate worrying about things, it's horrible for my complexion." giggling softly Caroline lightly smacked Katherine's upper arm and turned to search for some real clothes, the ones she was wearing were rumpled and she needed a shower. Klaus' scent hung on her skin and it was distracting her from coherent thought.

"I need to wash rinse and repeat, be right back." Caroline flashed through her clothes, grabbing random items before jumping into the hot shower joined to her bedroom. She needed to collect her thoughts and work out how to explain what happened in her visions last night. Klaus was not going to like that she seen it without him there, he liked to be present for everything.

Rinsing shampoo out of her hair Caroline thought over what's happened to her lately. From running around the globe with her best friend, to being matted to the one and only Niklaus Mikealson, and to top it off she was now a hybrid. The thought ran over her mind again, her movements slowing. I'm a hybrid...

Looking down at her nails, thinking of the many times she had seen Klaus' underlings turn their nails into sharp almost claws in a second. Suddenly hers sprouted out, perfectly round and manicured one moment and at next glance they were sharp and nearly an inch and a half long. With just a thought they sunk back into her fingertips, no pain, just a tiny inkling of a feeling there. A barely there kind of notion, as if your touched silk with the tipsiest tip of your fingers.

Shaking her head, Caroline pushed it aside for now. So she was a hybrid now, she didn't feel any different, well not really different. It wasn't really there unless she thought about it but she could feel that power within her. But it wasn't hers. Digging a little deeper into herself Caroline could feel Klaus now through the bond, clear as day. That's what she was feeling, his immense power and strength running rampant through her.

Before the power could overwhelm her, Caroline pulled back from the bond and stood there breathing heavily for a moment. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a fluffy cream colored towel off the rack she experimented and tried pulling into the bond again, just not as much as a moment ago. Closing her eyes she felt it, pushing and pulling, early tugging on the other side enough to know that the other was there.

Wondering if she could somehow tap into his emotions like he could hers, she calmed herself and waited. And waited...and waited. They were still blocked off from her. Not completely but enough that she couldn't distinguish between any. Like he was still keeping himself walled up like a fortress.

"Caroline? You've been in there nearly an hour, what in the world are you doing? Washing each individual hair?" Katherine's teasing voice cut through Caroline's almost trance and with a snort threw on the clothes she had grabbed. A pair of black shorts with admiral buttons on the sides and a long sleeved sheer black shirt with white tank top underneath.

"That's something you would do Kat, not me!" with a sigh at her still wet hair, Caroline pulled it up into a side knot at the nape of her neck and shrugged at herself in the full length mirror. She wasn't in the mood to beauty it up today to the nines likes usual. This would have to do.

"About time missy!" Katherine pulled Caroline down onto the lounge near the door and sat down across from her, pulling her long legs up underneath her as she stared intently at Caroline for a few moments.

"Mum...what?" Caroline asked confused at the wide eyes stare she was receiving, Katherine's expression full of question as she looked back at her friend.

"Spill! Everything!" Katherine raised an eyebrow before reaching over and lightly shaking Caroline's shoulders, jostling her a bit until they both started laughing for a moment.

"What do you want to know first?"

"What triggered the shift and how in the hell are you a hybrid and just spill! I hate being out of the loop!"

So Caroline told Katherine everything that happened last night, save a few minor details about the state of undress they had all found her a ND Klaus in. that didn't need explaining and no one wanted to relive it, except maybe the tow involved. Katherine's face switched from awed to concerned to an almost frightened look as Caroline told her the story of the visions and how her pain had lessened during them. About the werewolf and the cliff and the blinding light that could be her future.

"Wait...what were his last words to you?" Katherine asked softly, tilting her head to the side as she tried to wrap her head around everything that she was being told.

"Umm...he said, Give my regards to my grandson, he needs to protect you..."Caroline's jaw dropped. She had expertly missed this last piece of information. Klaus was the original werewolf's grandson! "Oh my god! Kat, we have to tell Klaus, like ten minutes ago." with a start they both scrambled off the lounge and downstairs, stepping over each other as they flew down the steps, rounding corners on bare feet and nearly slammed into walls to find the males.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The open windows blew in the heated breeze from the city, billowing the light blue sheer curtains. Though the hybrid king didn't notice, he was too focused on not ripping something to shreds. His body was on fire, rage coursing through him and a protectiveness he never knew was flooding into his very soul.

Elijah had mentioned he may feel withdrawal if he was away from Caroline for too long. His wolf was howling to be back with his mate, holding her, seeing that's she's alright even though he knew she was. It was snarling and biting and demanding to be set free and honestly he were moments from shifting right there in the living room. Seeing as how Klaus never bothered to delve into his werewolf side he had no clue how to counter or overpower this new side of him.

It had only been just over an hour and his fingers had crushed the arm rests under his wrists already. His eyes had burned yellowing gold and refused to slip back to their forest green color as he tried and failed on countless attempts to calm himself. It just wasn't working; nothing he tried righted his anger. He needed Caroline, now.

Stefan opened his lips slightly to say something but the thunder of running feet caught all three's attention. Normally vampires tried to be silent when moving, it was predator instinct, and these were heavy foot falls, bare feet. Flashing out of their chairs, all three bounded into the hallway to see the threat appear in front of them. Two females, one vampire, one hybrid and both stumbling as they run straight into all three of the others.

Using reflexes of a century and more Elijah caught hold of Katherine and spun her a bit so she wouldn't fall flat on her side with the momentum she had going, encasing her in his arms for a moment before chuckling softly at her disheveled appearance and childish smile on her face.

Both went slack and face turned into surprise as they heard deep growl coming from Klaus. He had his arms around Caroline in a death grip as he held her up against him, her feet dangling above the ground as Klaus nuzzled into the crook of her neck. They could al tell Caroline wasn't comfortable being squeezed so tightly but she wasn't complaining yet. And no one could hear her spine snap, so he was at least trying not to hurt her at the moment.

Klaus' mind was blank and full at the same time. A million or more thoughts process at once but silent, white noise surrounding his ears as he held Caroline. Instincts the only thing holding him together. He had been without her for too long and as a result all parts of him were screaming to find her. And her she was, safely back in his arms and calming his beasts that were seconds from waging war within him to get to her.

Slowly he lessened his grip on her, letting err feet hit the ground finally. Just enough that she could stand on her own but was still pressed up against his chest and hips. Opening his eyes to glance at their small audience, Klaus wanted to blush at the looks he was getting over his actions. Instead of acting like a school boy, he placed his smirk on his lips and gave one last squeeze to Caroline before releasing her and holding her at arm's length. Just looking her over a moment. Her hair was a bit mussed, falling from the pins that held it in place but she never looked more beautiful, standing here in the sunlight with healthy warmth about her from her now beating heart.

Caroline, shaking her head of the haze that encased whenever near Klaus, spoke up finally to explain their sudden appearance. "I need to explain what happened during my shift..."

"You don't need to tell us about the pain care, we understand." Stefan piped up and smiled in understanding this friend. Caroline shook her head again, stepping back from Klaus embrace and missing the feeling just as his arms dropped off of her sides.

"No, something happened in the middle, or end, I'm not too sure. But something happened and it's so hard to explain because I can only remember snippets of it but ugh!" Caroline started pacing, her signature move that her thoughts were jumbled and she needed movement to clear them.

"What do you mean, something happened?" Klaus voice rang out in the silence and everyone but Caroline turned to look at the now seemingly agitated hybrid.

"I pulled into some sort of vision, but it wasn't a vision, I still felt the pain of my bones snapping and breaking, but it was like I wasn't in my own body...I don't think I was pulled into the other side but ...someone wanted to speak to me...and he had so much to say!" Caroline stopped, tapped her chin, growled and continued pacing in the other direction again.

She started rambling, much like she had done while trying to explain it to Katherine, who could barely keep up with carlines train of thought. "I got pulled out of myself, I felt my breaking, but I wasn't there. I was standing in the dark, oh my god it was so dark, and then it lit up some, the moon was up in the sky. Trees, bare dead trees everywhere. And I started to walk, I couldn't really find my way back, then there was a cliff! Right in front of me! And it emptied out into this black void, I couldn't even see a foot into the valley!"

Klaus had gone rigid, along with Elijah. This sounded like black magic, and there were a number of things that could have happened to Caroline without their knowledge. But the blonde continued, raking her fingers through her hair and nearly pacing a wear mark into the floor if she kept going.

"And he just was there! Right behind me, and huge! This wolf was huge guys, I mean gigantic..."

Who Caroline, who was there?" Klaus growled out, appearing a foot from her and his eyes flashing with eh anger that someone was with her when he wasn't.

"Easy Klaus, it was the original werewolf." reassuring him and placing her hand against his upper arm, calming him only slightly as she continued her tale. "He told me that we were chosen for each other, it's been set in motion for years before your birth. ..."she wasn't sure whether to keep going but he needed to know. "you look just like him...you know?"

"And why is that Caroline?" Elijah spoke up, moving a bit closer to the pair as her blue eyes turned onto him and he could almost see the light coming from them.

"His very last words to me, before I woke up with Klaus with four legs, were "Give my regards to my grandson, he needs to protect you."" Caroline waited for some sort of reaction from Klaus, but when she turned her eyes from Elijah to the hybrid, she saw a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. Scrunching her own face up a bit in confusion Caroline turned fully toward him.

The thought of the original wolf being his ancestry confused him. Wolves had been among the worlds for many years before he had been born into the human world. Just how old did the beast live before he died? And his father, his real one, if he was a descendant...did that explain why Klaus was an Alpha? So much so that any wolves in packs would change allegiance at the drop of a hat...

"Then, sweetheart, I must take care to never leave you unprotected." there was much to consider and think upon but right now he wanted to enjoy time with his mate, his Caroline. Klaus mind had gone back into soldier mode, his eyes flashing with his war that would soon be upon him because he felt in his gut he would need to fight. And fight he would, if not for his city, his family, he would fight for HER. But he didn't show it.

Stefan and Elijah both shared a look of slight shock and then apprehension. This was large news and just added to the growing sea of questions they needed answered. Caroline spoke as if Klaus and the wolf were nearly identical. It could be true but it was her voice against theirs, though he had faith in the new hybrid. He had doubt in the workings of this entire picture.

There wasn't anything else to say, Caroline had told them all everything that she could think have that happened while she was shifting. A shudder ran through her at the thought of the shift, even though it got better with time and experience. She had little want to do that again. Caroline went to try to explain it again but ankles stopped her with a gentle arm around her waist. It drove any ounce of discomfort out of her system and she felt better with him near her.

A clap of hands sounded, breaking all out of their thoughts to look at Katherine who had a devious smile on her face, dark curls wasting around to shape her face as she grinded at all of them. Klaus raised an eyebrow, that look coming from an original could be dangerous, with Katerina? It was lethal.

"I propose an idea..." she waited, building the tension as everyone waited for her to continue." Caroline's all betters, and even more powerful then myself, not jealous' she smiled sweetly at her friend, honestly, "but we've been here for almost two weeks now, and both of us are running out of our fabulous clothes."

Walking over to Caroline she smirked and pulled the blonde from the hybrids grasp den grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room. "and I for one am dyeing to sample the shopping aspect of this city that I've seen, nothing of yet." with that she started to pull a snickering Caroline out of the room and down the hall. Their heels clicking on the hardwood floors before met with a wall of three muscled chests in front of the door.

Elijah, Klaus and Stefan were standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. And if Stefan didn't look intimidating, he did now. His stare could match the originals as he stood like a brick wall with two of the most powerful creatures on the planet.

Eyes flashing with anger with all three of them toward the woman they had silently and verbally proclaimed to protect. And the girls jutting out pouting lips in perfect synchronization. Caroline blue seas looking straight into Klaus and she could see it, the tiny crack in his armor at the face she had perfected over so many years. Even the hybrid couldn't deny this face for long.

Even Elijah found himself wavering in his resolve to not let Kat leave as she fluttered her full eyelashes at him, head tilted down and teeth nibbling on her bottom lip in such a way that had him nearly growling at how aggravated at himself he was for falling pretty to that look. And Stefan, poor Stefan was already shaking his head and rubbing his hands over his face because he couldn't say no to Caroline, who could?

"there is no way you are leaving this house Caroline, no!" when Caroline went to argue he silenced her with he bond, somehow shooing his nervousness at her being out in the open like that.

"Klaus you can't keep me locked up, I can't be a caged bird...err. Wolf. And Katherine's right. I want to go shopping; I want to see the sights."

"Marcel's out there you know...watching for them..." Stefan's voice sounded to Klaus' left and he couldn't help the snarl escape his lips as he stared down Caroline, neither one moving but he knew, he would crack ND consent to whatever she wanted. It was only a matter of time.

"perhaps since marcels already knows about Caroline's...new breed, since she so helpfully bit his cronies, then maybe it would be best that they stay with us?" ever the peacekeeper, Elijah suggested to Klaus. Whose stance had wavered slightly with the onslaught of Caroline's pouting lips. He could see his brother cracking under her gaze; it was a bit humoring, seeing this blonde baby hybrid take the king down with a simple look.

Klaus stepped forward with his stalking gate, right in front of Caroline, with his index finger pointed at her and Katherine. Gaze switching to either of them as he spoke. "If ANYTHING happens, you two are to not argue and simply obey, understand? I won't have a shopping trip displace everything were trying to set up, do I make myself clear love? "

He stepped closer to Caroline, just an inch away from her as he loomed over her smaller frame, she didn't back down but she saw as felt through the bond what he meant. If anything happened to her, he would move hell and heaven to get her back by his side.

"I promise Klaus, I will behave myself." Caroline spoke up, reaching up with her hand to lightly trace over his jawline with her fingertips, her touch having the same effect on his as his did to her.

"I can't promise anything like that, have you met me?" Katherine smirked and then dashed out of the way from Klaus swiping clawed hand, laughing gently with a spark in her eyes as she danced around to hide behind Elijah. More and more her happy self-came out and it made Elijah smile at her antics.

Stefan, trying to wrap his head around a now laughing Katherine, and a hybrid Caroline, simply sighed and headed toward the door. "Are we going out or not?"

Klaus flashed over and clapped his hand lightly over the Salvatore's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "It would be best if you stuck close to me or Elijah Stefan, marcel will know you're with us and instantly try o make a move against you for it."

* * *

Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried to get this out to you guys as quickly as i could!

R&amp;R


End file.
